Ronin Special 1 What Might Have been
by Ghost of the Dawn
Summary: Sometime after Demons in the Doorway, exploring the what if's of married life with the Ronins? Rated for innuendo and sexual situations.
1. Cye: Part One

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my sister who, even though she acts like she's less perverted than me, came up with the best jokes in this fic.

Ronin Special #1  
What Might Have Been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 1: Cye- Part 1

Robyn stirred as the morning light slowly filtered into the room and over to the bed where she was slumbering. She yawned and stretched as she drifted back into consciousness. It was so warm and comfortable, she could stay there all morning. Robyn popped open one eye when she suddenly decided this didn't feel like every other morning. Something felt off; and perhaps that something had to do with the extra weight that was on her stomach.

If she hadn't been so concerned about other things, Robyn may have noticed the silk nightie she was wearing despite the fact that she didn't own such a thing. But what caught her entire attention right away was the bushel of rusty brown hair resting on her abdomen. Robyn looked at it curiously. She recognized the top of that head. But what was he doing in her room and sleeping on her bed? Did something happen? Her memory of anything before that morning suddenly became distant and hazy.

"Cye?" she asked, still a bit groggy from sleep. She shook his bare (Why wasn't Cye wearing a shirt?) shoulder in hopes of waking him. Somehow, she was sure as soon as she could get Cye to talk to her and refresh her memory about what was going on, everything would make sense again.

Once shaken, Cye lifted his head and turned it to look at Robyn with half closed eye lids.

"Cye?" Robyn asked again.

He smiled at her, his hair all in disarray.

"Morning," he said in a sleepy voice as he moved up towards her and kissed her on the mouth.

Robyn's eyes shot open to twice their size. It wasn't just a little peck on the lips either. It was a full mouth to mouth, soul shattering kiss. Robyn was frozen in abject shock as Cye pulled away and buried his face in the curve of her neck with one arm around her. It was then that Robyn realized with a wild blush that Cye wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Excuse me!" was the only thing Robyn could think to blurt out as she frantically wiggled out of his arms and dashed for the bathroom.

She slammed the door and locked it behind her, panting as if she had narrowly escaped being run over by a semi. What the hell was going on? She leaned heavily against the sink, trying with all her power to recall what happened the night before. There was no party that she could recall and she couldn't remember getting boozed up, either. Robyn couldn't remember anything for that matter. How on earth did she end up in this situation?

After finally taking a look at herself in the mirror, the previous question was left for a more pressing one. What in creation was she wearing? It was a silky pink night gown that hardly went down to her thighs and was practically see-through. Next she noticed with a sinking feeling in her gut that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Robyn suddenly felt sick to her stomach as her world seemed like it was spinning out of control. What had she done last night? And why, for the life of her, couldn't she remember it?

She spun around like a cornered animal when there was a timid knock on the bathroom door.

"Honey?" came Cye's slightly muffled voice. "Are you okay in there?"

Robyn stared at the door like the grim reaper itself was going to come out of it. What did he just call her? Since when did he think he could start calling her stupid pet names? That was the kind of thing married people did.

Robyn's blood seemed to drain away from her head when she slowly glanced down at her hand to see a perfectly crafted diamond ring sitting on her finger. She held back the scream as best she could. It came out sounding like a range of strangled squeaks. She couldn't stop herself from just staring at her upheld hand in horror. What was she going to do?

"Robyn?" Cye asked again.

Robyn began to panic. That Cye out there wasn't the Cye she knew. This wasn't her house and she wasn't married to him or anybody. This had to be a joke, right? A very, very sick joke. And she needed to get to the bottom of it now before she had a break down.

Grabbing a bathrobe, she wrapped it protectively around her person before easing the door open. Cye was still right there. Though Robyn noticed, with a bit of relief, that he had managed to get some pants on between then and now. The still shirtless young man blinked at her curiously.

"Um...Robyn?" he wondered. "Why are you wearing my bathrobe?"

The color instantly rushed to Robyn's cheeks though she didn't remove the oversized, blue robe and, instead, quickly brushed past him into the bedroom. Cye just turned and continued to blink cluelessly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong!" Robyn suddenly snapped at him as she paced around a safe distance away. "I woke up in a strange house, unable to remember anything of how I got here! I'm wearing practically nothing and you're--well, look at you! What the hell happened to us?"

"Robyn, calm down," Cye said as he moved towards her.

"You stay away from me!" Robyn screamed as she backed up against the wall.

Cye stopped in his tracks, though reluctantly.

"Robyn, please," he coaxed. "Whatever's wrong, we can fix it together. It's not good for you to be like this in your condition."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY CONDITION?" Robyn demanded.

Cye flinched at the loud words. "You know what I mean," he said, trying to stay calm himself. "Being so hysterical isn't good for...the baby."

A pile of bricks could have fallen on her right there and Robyn wouldn't have felt any different.

"...baby...?" she squeaked.

Her whole body suddenly felt very light and then everything went black.

* * *

Robyn's eyebrow twitched and she felt something cold and wet on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see the same vision that was a cross between a good dream and a nightmare. And she was somehow caught in the middle of it with no way to wake up.

"Robyn?" Cye asked as he removed the cold cloth from her head.

Robyn's first reaction was to make sure she was covered after the horrible memory of seeing herself in that nightmare of a nightie flashed in her mind. Good. She was in bed with the covers pulled all the way up to her neck. She was minus the bathrobe again which made her want to give Cye a piece of her mind about exposing women when they were unconscious. But when she looked up into his face, she lost all her indignance.

"Robyn, are you going to be alright?"

There was so much emotion in his eyes. Robyn had never seen that expression on his face before. How was she supposed to answer him? It was time to play it low key. Give him a response that will settle him down and get him to back off long enough for her to get her head on straight and figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, Cye," Robyn breathed out. She tried to smile calmly, though inside she was still panicking "I'll be fine, I just..." Just what, girl? Think! "...I guess I'm still just a bit overwhelmed about..." She couldn't say the last words, it was still too weird.

"Yes, the baby," Cye smiled in understanding, an even stranger look came over his face then. What was he thinking about? "It's still unbelievable since we only found out about it yesterday. And with our um...celebration last night," his cheeks started to go red. "I guess you may have over exerted yourself. Though I suppose a lot of that's my fault." He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

All the color drained from Robyn's face. Was he insinuating what she thought he was insinuating? Just the thought of him with her--them doing certain things together the night before made her whole body feel weak all over again.

Cye must have noticed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, his face a mask of worry once more.

"Yeah, I think I just need some rest," Robyn forced herself to smile some assurance. _And a really good psychologist._

Cye smiled at her again and leaned over to brush some hair from her face and kiss her forehead. Robyn forced herself to stay still and take it. Though sweet and gentle, the loving gesture was still too weird.

"I have to go to work soon. You stay here and rest all you need. I'll leave some breakfast in the kitchen in case you get hungry, how does that sound?"

"T-That's fine." Robyn gritted her teeth together. If he didn't start giving her more personal space, she was going to start wigging out.

Thankfully, Cye got up and left her bedside. He walked over to the closet and flipped through his shirts. Though Robyn tried to fight it, she couldn't help but watch him as he dressed. It strangely intrigued her to watch him do such a thing so casually with her in plain sight. Her eyes roamed all by themselves over the light skin hugging the well chiseled back before the shirt material covered it. As Cye buttoned up his shirt, he glanced back at her. Robyn quickly averted her eyes, but it was too late. She could tell by the grin on his face that he had caught her looking at him.

The smile didn't go away as he came to sit on the edge of the bed and put on his shoes and socks. Robyn's cheeks continued to burn as she tried to look at anything else but him. She glanced back to see Cye watching her with that same stupid look plastered on his face. How she now wanted to wipe it right off.

"What?" she demanded, giving Cye her usual I-DARE-you-to-make-a-comment look.

The usual Cye, HER Cye would have let it drop right there and moved on. But this one definitely wasn't the same. Instead, he rested a hand on her thigh over the covers.

"I would have thought you'd had enough after all that we did last night."

That was almost too much. Robyn bit off the scream that was threatening to erupt by biting on her lip. She reflexively pulled the covers over her head and prayed to God that this stranger Cye didn't come in after her.

She waiting with heart thumping wildy as she felt him remove his weight from the bed. Robyn thought she even heard a chuckle as he moved out of the room and into what was most likely the kitchen. She could hear pots and pans clattering off in another part of this house that wasn't hers. She stayed under the unfamiliar covers as if they would somehow protect her from the insanity that existed on the outside.

"Pleaselethimleave. Pleaselethimleave. Pleaselethimleave," Robyn breathed over and over to herself in a mantra as her heart reverberated in her ears.

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard him moving around the house again. She wondered if she could fake being asleep if he came back into the bedroom. Luckily for her, the next thing she heard was a door opening and shutting. The anticipation rose until, finally, she heard a car drive away.

Instantly, Robyn was up and out of bed. She rushed to shut the bedroom door, even though she was alone in the house now. She had a sudden urge for very protected privacy at the moment. Next, she dashed for the closet and quickly exchanged the skimpy article of clothing for some real underwear. Today she made sure to dress herself in pants and a large sweater. She still felt so exposed somehow. She also needed a scarf and a hat, too. Perhaps a really big coat as well.

Robyn paused for a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She still looked the same, but these clothes weren't hers and this room she had never been in. Trying to control her breathing, Robyn coaxed herself into getting a grip on the situation. She needed to calm down and assess what was going on. And to do that, Robyn decided, she had to get out of this strange house.

After carefully checking each room for any more unwanted surprises, Robyn fled out the front door and sprinted down the walk. She paused several yards away and turned to look at the house from afar. It was small and quant with grass growing around it. A few trees scattered here and there. A meadow spread out behind it and after that, of course, was the sea. Robyn wasn't surprised with that. This kind of place seemed to suit Cye. But HER and Cye?

Robyn made a wide arc around the house to get to the back; as if she were afraid that if she got too close she would be pulled back into even more strange events. Once in the meadow, she let herself slow her pace as she tried once again to recall memories of the night before. But there wasn't any. She remembered her past as a whole, but not yesterday. What was yesterday anyway?

She remembered the others--Kento, Ryo, Rowen, Sage. They had all graduated high school together. Now it was the summer before everyone went off their separate ways. Before nothing would be the same again.

The meadow shied away as Robyn stepped onto the sandy beach surrounding the ocean. The ring still on her hand glinted in the sun and she studied it curiously. The thing fit on her finger, but it wasn't hers. She was just a high school graduate, unsure of what to do with the rest of her life. She couldn't get married yet! And Cye had said something about a baby. Robyn felt her stomach worriedly. It felt the same to her. There couldn't be a fetus in there. Perhaps he was having a baby with someone else, but not her. It was a scientific impossibility. Unless she was destined to be the second virgin mother in all of Earth's history and Robyn highly doubted that.

So what was she supposed to do now? Should she try to explain things to him? He would think she was crazy! And what if she didn't say anything and she remained in this life forever? Cye would soon notice she wasn't really pregnant. Robyn gasped as a thought came to her. Would he want to try again? Robyn's whole being filled with a strange kind of fear at the thought of doing such a thing. Sure, she loved Cye, but not like THAT. She had never even been with a man before and now she had to act like she had been married to one? Impossible!

In a sudden flood of anger, Robyn snatched off the ring and was ready to throw it to the churning, foaming sea. But then she paused and looked at the ring again. No, she would not be there forever, she decided. She was merely holding the place of the person who's life this was, and when they got back, they would want their ring back, too. Yes, she would keep it, and she would live this pretend life--for now.

* * *

It was a couple hours of pacing and worriedly waiting by the seaside later. Robyn didn't like the idea, but she knew she would eventually have to go back to the house. She didn't even know where she was. Was this still Japan? It could almost be any place by the seashore. The insistent grumbling of her empty stomach finally forced Robyn back towards the house.

Slowly, she snuck inside the back door. She eased it open and tiptoed inside, listening for any sound which may indicate if other strangers lived here as well. Once again, Robyn searched the house and found it was indeed still empty. Once that was decided, she moved back into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Some cold pancakes were in the microwave and Robyn heated them back up and ate them in a flash. All that panicking made her hungry.

Once those were polished off, Robyn put down her fork and just sat at the table. The silence of the empty house floated all around her like a thick cloud. What was she supposed to do now? Cye had gone to his work and left her at home. Did that mean she was supposed to stay home all day? What was Cye's job anyway? Did Robyn have any responsibilities, too? Was she supposed to be anywhere later? Or was she meant to tend the house until Cye got back? What time would he get back? Was she supposed to have dinner ready for him when he returned like in the tv shows?

There were far too many questions and it was making Robyn's head spin. But something had to be done. She would go crazy if she just sat there asking questions she didn't know the answer to. So Robyn got up and decided the first thing to do was to clean up the kitchen. Easy enough task as she had cleaned up several times at the Mouri's house before. Doing something familiar made her calm down a bit. It would have almost been fun if this game of house hadn't been so real.

After that was finished, Robyn decided it was time to search the house again--this time for answers instead of occupants. It wasn't a very big house; only one level and very few rooms. Robyn shied away from the master bedroom, the memories of that morning were still too weird to cope with. Down the hall was a separate bathroom and also what looked like a study room. There was a desk inside and a computer. The place looked pretty cluttered with books and papers and other odds and ends everywhere.

Robyn snuck in as if it were a place forbidden to her. She was careful not to rustle even a single piece of paper as she sat in the worn desk chair and looked around. What was this room used for? She guessed it was full primarily of Cye's things. Probably used in relation with the job he did--whatever that was. With that thought, Robyn decided it was best to leave this room and not snoop. Perhaps it was a place where Cye went for privacy and she wasn't allowed to be there. Plus, there were still other places for her to search.

After leaving the office room, practically all that was left in the small house were a few utility closets and the living room. Robyn felt better looking through this room. She didn't have to worry about nosing around into something too private that she might get in trouble for later. Besides, Robyn suddenly then realized, in a way, this stuff was hers anyway, so why should she worry about being caught going through her own things? It just still felt weird and that's all there was to it. But she had to know. She had to find some kind of information about what this place was and, hopefully, what she was doing there.

There was a single photo album tucked away in the bookshelf. Robyn figured that would be helpful to look through. She opened it and right on the first page was a picture she probably should have expected, but was still very surprised to see. It was their wedding photo; and it almost took Robyn's breath away. It was just him and her and it was beautiful. She looked beautiful. Even at her age, Robyn never wondered about what she would look like in a certain kind of white dress. But now she could plainly see it.

How strange it was to look at. Almost like gazing at your reflection and not recognizing who you saw in the mirror. It was a vision far beyond her imagination. This happy, beautiful couple she saw standing in each other's arms was not a couple she knew. These two in the picture were strangers. She was not the one in the picture. This was not her life which she saw here and this was not her house which she was now sitting in. And yet...as she turned the pages and viewed other wedding photos--cutting the cake, dancing together, looking so joyful and fulfilled--Robyn found herself swallowed in the alluring thought of keeping such a wonderful life. Would it really be so bad here? Robyn lightly traced the smiling image of Cye as she let her imagination test the possibilities. Could she really stay and accept this as her reality?

Outside, Robyn heard a vehicle pull up and she quickly slapped the photo album shut and shoved it back where she found it That sound outside could mean that Cye or one of the other guys or anyone in the world had just arrived outside the door. And what was worse, she was alone. Everyone in this world was a stranger to her and anyone in this world could be out there on the porch.

The doorbell rang and Robyn's heart picked up. It wasn't Cye. He wouldn't ring at his own house. Who could it possibly be? Should she answer it? Whether or not she felt she should, Robyn's body moved on its own towards the door. Her hands were shaking and her breathing had stopped as she reached for it.

_Courage Robyn, you can do this._

She bit her lip and threw it open revealing the most awesome and fearful form of...a delivery man?

"Hello, how are you today?" the man in uniform greeted politely as he handed Robyn a square, heavy package.

Still too shocked to respond, Robyn didn't. She only managed to put the package down when a clip board was put in her face.

"Sign this please."

With heart slowing and hands still trembling, Robyn took it and the pen extended to her.

"Just on that line there."

Sign her name? She could do that. She knew her name. Robyn Mc--no wait. It was Mouri now, wasn't it? Robyn quickly caught herself and turned the C of her last name into an O and finished off her new married name. Robyn Mouri. It sounded so alien to her.

"Thank you and have a good day."

Robyn nodded as she blankly closed the door again. She leaned against it dumbly as she heard the delivery man drive off. She almost felt numb from her previous fright and it was over something so stupid. How would she survive in such a place if she kept freaking out over every little thing?

* * *

The day passed faster than Robyn would have liked it to. So many questions were burning in her head. She knew Cye would surely be back sometime that night; as husbands usually do. But what time? And what would he expect of her when he got back? Was she supposed to have dinner ready or the house cleaned or anything like that? Robyn sincerely hoped she wasn't expected to meet him anywhere.

It was about four in the afternoon when Robyn heard the door open and someone walked in. Luckily, too early for dinner, so she didn't have to worry about that. Now all she had to do was act like a wife and try to figure out what her duties were and what was expected of her. And to do that, for now, she was going to play it safe and play it sick.

"Still not feeling well?" Cye asked as he found Robyn lying on the couch.

"Mmm, on and off," Robyn said, trying to sound sick. Though she really didn't feel like she was lying too much in this case. "I've just been a bit tired today." And scared out of my mind!

"I suppose that's expected," Cye replied, referring to the thing Robyn did not want to think about. "I have papers to go over and then I'll make dinner for us, alright?"

Robyn managed a thank you before letting out a heavy breath. So far so good. But how long would she be able to keep this up? Cye and her other self were married. It would only be a matter of time before he realized she wasn't his real wife. Then what would she tell him?

When dinner came, the two ate silently, sitting across from each other at the small table. Robyn chewed on her food in puzzlement. The food tasted like Cye's. She knew his cooking well and this was his. Why was the rest of him not as familiar as this? Robyn looked up, a bit worried when she realized she had been quiet all through the meal. Would this Cye find that suspicious? Fortunately for her, he seemed to have other things on his mind as well.

Robyn took this time to study his face. It was serious as he had a far off expression. Robyn was used to that. But there was something else. He looked a bit older, that was for sure. There was no way this Cye was still in high school. But more than that, there was a certain maturity to him now. And also, a sense of calm and, perhaps, contentment about him. A peacefulness that she had never seen in him before.

Robyn was caught off guard when Cye suddenly looked up at her.

"Oh," Robyn gasped. "Um...I was thinking that I'll clear the table if you need more time to work on your papers." _Papers, right? He said he needed to work on some papers? _

Cye smiled at her. "That would be great, thanks."

He got up. But to Robyn's frustration, he didn't leave. Instead, he walked over and placed his hand on hers. Quickly and casually, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Robyn's skin was burning where his lips touched as her heart was doing flip flops. Her eyes were wide as Cye walked off, unaware of the personal calamity he had just caused. Robyn was beside herself. She never would have thought something like that would feel so...intimate. It made Robyn feel guilty. This moment wasn't for her; it was for someone else. Why weren't they here to experience it? Why was it given to her?

It took several more minutes for Robyn to calm down again. Good to her word, Robyn got up and cleared the table. But even as she worked, she could not get her mind completely off that kiss. Every time her thoughts drifted back to it she could feel her cheeks go warm again. This made Robyn frustrated.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ she wondered. That was hardly anything like what had happened and what had been implied earlier. So why was this little peck on the cheek bothering her so?

'_Because,'_ her inner voice told her. _'This one was meant for you. He may have thought you were someone else this morning. But that kiss was given because of something you said right then. It was for you and no one else.'_

Thus, Robyn blushed again. This made her even madder. This really wasn't right. Why was she here? Who dared to mess up her life and play with her emotions so? There had to be a cause for this, there HAD to be. But what WAS it?

Robyn felt herself grow tired again. With fatigue came frustration. She had no control over this. What was she supposed to do? How could Cye possibly begin to understand if she told him who she really was? Then again, how could she possibly continue living this lie? Robyn felt trapped with very little options.

Ultimately, she did manage to make one decision. That is that she would let things remain as they were for the rest of the day. She had, after all, woken up to this strange world, perhaps the next morning would let her wake up to her own. It was a long shot, but she decided to give it a try.

But with that came a new problem. Robyn's final worry was that Cye might want a repeat of whatever he and his real wife had done the night before. Though she was sure she could come up with enough excuses not to, she still dreaded the very suggestion of it.

It was a little after ten thirty. Cye was still in his study room and Robyn felt she had dawdled around long enough, pretending she had things to do. It was now time to retire for the night. Slowly, she made her way back to that room she had been avoiding all day. The room where it all started. Robyn had to keep reminding herself that it was just a room and it wouldn't attack her as she crept in. It still felt like someone else's place to her and that she was intruding here most of all.

Forcing herself to somewhat get over it, Robyn started going through the drawers, looking for something suitable to wear for pajamas. She easily found herself a nice pair of pajamas that she assumed to be this world's Robyn's. They were cute pink and white flannels. Robyn opted to get dressed in the bathroom, not caring if Cye came in and found that odd. She would rather have his suspicion than have him seeing her dress.

After changing and brushing her teeth with what she hoped was her toothbrush, Robyn tossed her day's clothes in the hamper and crawled into bed. For a moment she sat there, still sitting in the light and looking the place over. She felt very lost and small just then. Like a child sleeping over at a stranger's house. Suddenly, Robyn was very homesick. But there was nothing that could be done about it. Regretfully, Robyn turned off the light and snuggled under the blankets, hoping for a bit of comfort. The stillness of the house then filled her ears as she lay in the darkness, trying to forget what was around her and just go to sleep.

She almost succeeded, too. How nice it would have been if she had fallen asleep before the "significant other" came to bed. But it was not to be. Before Robyn could completely dose off, she felt someone else enter the room. Cye was very quiet and didn't even bother turning on the lights as he came in. Though Robyn had her back to him and pretended to be asleep, her eyes were wide open as she heard him undress. She felt her cheeks grow warm again as her mind automatically began to picture what was going on behind her. She shook herself as she felt Cye get in bed next to her.

"Are you cold?" Cye asked, referring to the winter pajamas she was wearing.

Robyn had a choice then; either pretend to be asleep or answer.

"A little," she heard herself say.

When Cye moved a bit closer, Robyn suddenly realized her mistake in saying that. Her heart began thudding in her chest; so much so that it was echoing in her ears. She didn't know what to do as Cye came up behind her, resting his chest against her back. He loosely draped an arm over her so he could lightly touch her hand. And that was it.

He made no further move from there aside from letting out a heavy breath and then seeming to settle in and let sleep take him. Robyn hoped he couldn't feel how tense she was at the moment though she was screaming at her muscles to loosen up lest he notice. After her panic subsided, Robyn began to feel another sensation take over. One she wasn't used to.

Here, like this, in this young man's arms she felt safe. Robyn had not been prepared for this. His body was so warm and his breathing and the rhythm of his heart was soothing somehow. Sure, this wasn't her Cye, but it was still Cye. And the universal truth about Cye was that he was always there for her; to protect her. Cye would never hurt her no matter what world he or she were from.

So now here in the darkness, Robyn began to feel herself relax. As she did this, a pang of guilt hit her. Was it right to do this? Could she really accept being in bed with someone else's husband and let herself sleep peacefully? She would have to. It wasn't long until Robyn was fast asleep, feeling very warm and protected.

* * *

Robyn woke to the obnoxious ringing of a clock alarm. It wasn't familiar, but it sure was annoying. She cracked an eye open, trying to find it. Her vision tried to focus as she saw the noisy thing staring at her from the bedside stand in front of her face. Robyn was about to reach for it when an arm, a much longer and stronger arm, came from behind her and turned it off.

Robyn was fully awake now. Her eyes were huge as they stared at that clock like it was the death of her.

"Ugh...time to get up," Cye's scratchy voice said behind her.

Robyn was stalk still in bed as the arm moved back out of her vision and she felt the larger body beside her get up.

"I'll start making breakfast if you want to hop in the shower," Cye called as he headed out of the bedroom.

Robyn was beside herself all over again.

'_OH CRAP!' _She panicked to herself. _'I'm still here! Why is it still like this? Why haven't I gone home yet? Why– wait, did he just say 'shower'?'_

Her mind went numb. It was normal for people to shower. But did she dare to do that here? Robyn swallowed. What if Cye insisted on joining her or came in while she was showering. What if she ended up seeing him...NAKED? Robyn's face shot beet red at the thought of it.

"Robyn, you might want to hurry up," Cye called back into the room. "It's Thursday, remember? We're running late if I have to drop you off before I go to work."

Robyn blinked, her past panic attack almost forgotten. Drop her off? Where? Why? Did she have a job, too? Well, she supposed she would learn soon enough.

With a heavy sigh, Robyn pulled herself out of bed. She took a bit of comfort at the fact that Cye didn't seem too interested in the fact that she was going to take a shower. Still, she took a change of clothes in with her and locked the door as extra precautions. She was sure no one would fault her for being over cautious in a situation like this.

Even with the door locked, Robyn did not waste any more time than she had to without clothing in this house. She was as quick as possible at getting clean and then getting dressed. Once covered, she bravely set out into the bedroom again and then out into the kitchen.

"Time to trade off," Cye called merrily as he passed her on the way in.

Robyn curiously watched him head back into the bedroom and wondered what he was talking about. She soon put the pieces together when she saw Cye's dirty breakfast plate and then heard the shower running. Robyn couldn't almost help but smile a bit. That was kind of cute. She wondered if they took turns eating breakfast and showering every morning.

When Robyn was almost finished eating breakfast, she heard Cye's voice call out to her.

"Robyn, do you remember where my robe is? The one you were wearing yesterday morning."

Robyn almost choked on her food as she remembered yesterday. Being in that...that pink slip of cloth. It was embarrassing all over again.

"Robyn!"

She jumped as her name was said by someone standing in the doorway. She hadn't notice him come up behind her.

"Did you hear me?"

Robyn turned around and cried out, averting her eyes in shock. A dripping wet Cye was standing in the doorway.

'_Ah! I'm so glad he's wearing a towel,'_ Robyn thought. '_But...it's just a towel. He's hardly wearing anything!'_

"I asked if you've seen it," Cye tried again, sounding a bit more impatient.

Robyn tried to do anything else but look at the wet, half naked (and quite attractive) man standing in the doorway. His hair hanging in his eyes, beads of water dripping down his chest..._.Stop it! I have to think! Say something!_

"Uh...I don't know. I think you had it last," Robyn floundered._ You took it off me when I passed out, you pervert!_

"Oh yes, I remember," Cye announced and left the room.

Robyn breathed out heavily when he left, trying to get her heart to stop pounding so hard.

The rest of the morning was spent with Robyn trying to not make a total idiot of herself in Cye's presence. As he hurried about the place, trying to get ready himself, she tried hard not to look at him or bring up a mental picture of what she had seen previously. Even after living in his house for almost a year, she had never seen THAT much of Cye Mouri before. It raised a sort of excitement in her that she had never experienced before; and it was confusing.

After getting ready, Cye had ordered her into the car, which Robyn did obediently. She buckled herself in while Cye got in the driver's seat. He had opened and closed the door for her, how cute was that?

Robyn shook herself as she found she was blushing again. What on Earth was wrong with her? Was she going insane along with the rest of this crazy world? She shouldn't be worrying about such things, there was something far more important going on now. Like where Cye would be taking her.

She watched with a feeling of dread as they drove away from the seaside and more into the city. The buildings grew larger and taller as Robyn felt her fate closing around her. Where was she going? And what was she expected to do there? What if she was going to a job or something and she screwed up because she had no idea how to do it? She would look like a total moron. Not to mention a lunatic when she would try to explain why she was messing everything up. Could it be any worse than that?

Robyn's thoughts of impending doom were interrupted when the car suddenly stopped next to a curbside.

"Well, here it is," Cye announced. "I'll be back here at three to pick you up."

Robyn just starred out the window. Where was she supposed to go from there? Cye wasn't even giving her any hints as to why he was leaving her at this particular place. For a moment, Robyn was considering not getting out of the car.

"Have fun," Cye continued, leaning forward.

Robyn narrowed her eyes. She knew what he was thinking; but she was not having any of it after he pulled that stunt with the towel earlier.

"See ya later," she called, evacuating the vehicle and pretending not to notice he was expecting a good-bye kiss.

She shut the door behind her, leaving the stranger she was supposedly married to inside. Unfortunately, Cye seemed to have automatic windows. She sighed as she heard the passenger window roll down. _He has MORE to say?_

"Tell Mary Anne I said hi," Cye called before he drove off.

Robyn blinked, not turning around as the car went around the corner and out of sight.

Who the hell was Mary Anne?

"Yoo-hoo! Robyn!"

Robyn turned around at the sound of her name. There, a few yards down the sidewalk, a young woman about her age waved at her. She was thin and blonde and stuck out as horribly as Robyn did among the regular Japanese citizens walking around the place.

Robyn gingerly waved back as the very happy woman approached her.

"Hey girl!" the woman who was most likely Mary Anne said as she hugged Robyn. "It's so good to see you. I know I just saw you last week, but I wish we got to see more of each other. Let's go have some fun!"

Robyn just laughed uneasily and let the blonde woman drag her off down the street.

Mary Anne seemed like an okay girl to Robyn. For some reason, she was less on edge around her. Robyn wondered if it was because she didn't know this person from her previous reality and thus, didn't have any expectations of her. The two went window shopping down the streets, stopping at whatever stores met their fancy. Mary Anne always made small talk, giving Robyn very little to go on as to what sort of person she really was. But this was also good for her. This woman wasn't asking any personal questions her way that she may not be able to answer.

A few hours later, the two stopped to each lunch at a little street corner café. This is where Mary Anne finally dropped the bomb on her.

"So Robyn," she said over her cooling soup. "How does it feel to almost be a mom?"

Robyn's world crashed around her all over again. She had almost forgotten about that. In this strange world, she was supposedly pregnant with Cye's baby.

The blonde woman instantly picked up on her reaction and smiled.

"Scary, huh?"

"A bit," Robyn managed with a weak smile. _Scared out of my wits, thanks!_

"Don't worry hon," Mary Anne replied as she put her hand on Robyn's. "I'm sure you'll do fine. And I'll be there for you, too."

Robyn's smile grew a bit more confident. "Thanks," she said sincerely. This was the first time she didn't feel completely alone since she got here. It was nice to know someone was in her corner.

"So," Mary Anne said, her smile growing a bit devious. "What did you and Cye do last night to celebrate the good news?"

Robyn's face went pale. Judging from what she woke up to the other morning, she could guess what was done to celebrate. The more she thought about it, the more her face grew warm.

"I see," the blonde woman smirked. "He brings you flowers, puts the lights down low. You slip into something comfortable...and then..."

Robyn's face must have been bright red with the mental images that were bombarding her senses at the moment. She fought hard to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Well that..." she coughed, trying to compose herself. "That's not any of your business what we did."

Mary Anne's grin quickly fell. "Aw Robyn, you're no fun. You never let me in on the juicy parts."

Robyn breathed out. At least she was supposedly still in character for her counterpart.

"You really are lucky, though," Mary Anne sighed. "I can never get my husband to do anything romantic these days."

Robyn raised her eyebrows. Having a married friend was also new to her.

"When he gets home, all he does is plop himself in front of the tv and ask when dinner's ready. What do I gotta do to get some attention, stop feeding the man and walk in dressed as a pot pie?"

Robyn giggled. It was a funny thought.

"Seriously, hon," Mary Anne then said. "You should be grateful for what you've got. There's women out there who would kill for the kind of guy you have. I personally know a few who are more than a bit jealous. Don't let him go, huh? That one's a keeper."

Robyn nodded quietly. She was taken aback at what the blonde woman said, but she also took it to heart.

A while later, the two ended up on the same street corner they started on and Cye pulled up in his car. Robyn waved at her new, old friend Mary Anne before she got in.

"Have fun?" Cye asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah," Robyn answered truthfully. "I did."

"Great," Cye smiled back.

Robyn watched the blonde woman leave as they drove off. She thought again to what Mary Anne had said earlier. There were women out there who were jealous of what she had. Robyn had never had anything worth coveting in her entire life. Now, according to Mary Anne, she had something very good. Yet, she wasn't sure if she wanted it. Didn't that make her kind of crazy somehow?

She glanced at Cye's profile a few times, trying not to look like she was looking at him. He was quite handsome now that she thought about it. And he had always been good to her, and kind. Thinking that other women would love to have what she had made Robyn suddenly like him more. Even want him.

At that thought, Robyn's cheeks grew red again. What was she thinking? Was she serious? Was she really glad she was married to him like this? Is this what she really wanted?

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Cye suddenly asked.

Robyn was thrown out of her daydreams. "Huh?" she blinked at him, only partially hearing the question.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Cye replied. "Remember? We're going to have dinner over at your parent's house tomorrow."

Robyn's world crashed all around her once again. Had she heard right? HER parents? Her whole body suddenly went numb.


	2. Cye: Part Two

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 1: Cye, part 2

Robyn didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. Ever since Cye had told her they were going to see her parents that following day, Robyn was sucked into a world pool of worries. She hardly recalled even how the rest of that evening went. Now she was in bed, in the dark. Her mind wasn't even on whether Cye would make any advances on her that night. Apparently not, since he seemed to be sleeping now and she was still wide awake.

Her mind hummed and fretted over all the possibilities. Her parents, she was going to see HER parents. Two figures in her life that she never wanted to see again. What were they like? They couldn't be the same in this world. Even though this wasn't her Cye, Robyn was sure if her parents were the way she knew them, he would have a problem with it. But this different Cye seemed perfectly happy to meet with them. Robyn took that as a sign she wasn't, at least, in any danger from them.

Still, how was she supposed to act around these people? Was she supposed to pretend that she loved them? With Cye, it was easier. She may not have loved him as a wife for her husband, but she still loved him. It was easy to fake the rest if needed. But these people...Robyn rolled over in bed as she continued to worry. These people she felt something close to hate for in her world. And fear. What was she supposed to do?

Robyn worried herself right into sleep as she struggled with her thoughts and fears in her dreams. The next thing she recalled was a slight shaking of her shoulder.

"Mm?" she asked sleepily, cracking open one eye. Everything around her was blurry and she felt exhausted. As if she had not rested the entire night.

"You slept in," Cye's voice whispered to her. "I've got to go to work in a few minutes."

Robyn mumbled some kind of response, fully intending to go back to sleep.

"I don't have as many classes on Friday's," Cye continued. "I'll be home earlier so we can leave in time for dinner."

Cye moved off as Robyn's groggy mind slowly processed what it had been told. _He must teach at a college to get different hours on Friday. That's really cool...dinner, where..?_

Robyn gasped and fell off the bed as she remember what was going to happen that day. She caught a glance of Cye exiting the room as she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled towards the bedroom door, not caring what she looked like in front of him. Robyn caught herself on the doorframe, finding Cye meandering about in the kitchen.

"What time will you be back?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

Cye didn't look up from where he seemed to be sealing his lunch in a plastic container. "About 2:30 if traffic is good."

"And when are we going...there? We're going together, right?"

Cye must have noticed the tone of her voice at that time for he turned around and walked up to her.

Robyn was sure she was reflecting that of a lost child instead of a married woman. But she could hardly help it. Cye was looking down at her with a curious smile.

"What is up with that face?" he wondered playfully at her expression. "I'll be back soon."

He captured her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it up to give her a quick peck on the lips. Robyn allowed him to, hardly even noticing as the regular anxiety and fear came back. If she went with Cye, she would be okay, she kept telling herself. As long as Cye was there, she would be alright.

_You BETTER come back,_ Robyn thought as Cye tossed a cheery good bye to her and headed out the door.

After he had gone, Robyn set about showering and dressing. She wondered what to wear for such an event tonight. What did normal, married people wear when they went to visit their parents? Robyn was sure normal people didn't think about this as much as she did. But then again, she wasn't in quite a normal predicament at the time. Settling on slacks and a shirt that were nice but not too nice, Robyn went back into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. (Apparently, it was a cereal day.)

Once done with that, Robyn cleaned the dishes and whatever else looked dirty on the table and counters. With nothing else better to do and wanting to keep her mind off that evening, Robyn set out about the house to see what else she could clean. Unfortunately, the place seemed pretty organized. Robyn wondered if maybe she should do some laundry. There seemed to be enough for that, but putting one load in the washer only took five minutes. And Robyn decided it would be enough for that day since she caught herself sniffing Cye's shirts. Even more disturbing was the fact that she liked the smell. It smelled like a man and made a feeling deep down in her stomach churn. She found she didn't like that reaction and ran off to find something else to do while the single load of clothes were washed.

_Like there is anything else TO do,_ Robyn thought in boredom. _Do I really do this all day? Just stay home and find mundane things to pass the time? I wonder if Cye would mind if I got a part time job..._

"NO! WAIT!" Robyn screamed out loud in the living room. She shook her head vigorously to get rid of those thoughts. She was starting to think she actually WAS his wife and she WAS going to end up stuck in this life forever.

_No, I can't think that way!_ Robyn demanded in her head. _I am NOT going to stay here forever! There has to be a way out back to my own life! And I'm going to find it!_

The rest of her day was consumed in those thoughts. Robyn spent a lot of time outside thinking. She was determined to solve this puzzle. There had to have been some hint, some clue as to why this had happened. In the movies, weird things always happened after you bought something new at a strange store you had never seen before: a monkey's paw, funky earrings, a book with an odd cover. Robyn had done none of these things. At least, not that she could remember. In fact, Robyn was still having a hard time remembering the last thing she did before she woke up there.

It was the same as that first morning. She still could not recall anything extra. Right now, thinking about her life was like thinking about a tv show. She remembered all the interesting parts, but nothing of the day to day. She could not remember anything she did the day before waking up here. She couldn't even remember going to sleep the night before or if she went to sleep the night before. There was nothing. It was as if she used to be there and now she was just here and that was it.

The lack of progress bothered her, but there was no more time to worry about it now. Cye had come back home and had ran in the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Then he set about working in the kitchen again, calling something about being asked to make the dessert for dinner. Robyn wandered in a bit later, feeling a bit bad that Cye was doing all the work. She idly wondered if Cye always did the cooking. It didn't seem right. He worked all day. She should be at least be helping out in the kitchen.

She thought about this as she sat on a kitchen chair and watching him mix something in a bowl and then pour it into a pan. It was obvious it was too late to ask now, but Robyn did anyway.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Sure! Here, clean out this," Cye placed the large mixing bowl he was using on the table in front of her.

Robyn couldn't help but notice the mixture was something chocolatey and there was also still a generous amount sticking to the sides and the large spatula inside.

"Gladly!" Robyn agreed whole heartedly. She pulled out the spatula and started to clean it with her tongue. As she did so, she recalled how her Cye would sometimes do this as well. That thought made her both a little happy and a little sad.

"Hey, this is REALLY good," Robyn announced, hardly able to stop eating the batter.

"Is it?" Cye asked as he turned around. "Let me have a taste." He slyly leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh gross! Not that way!" Robyn protested by covering her mouth. "Here, use this!" She thrust the spatula in his face.

"Aww..." Cye pouted, but still enjoyed tasting what he had made as he stuck the pan in the oven.

He then set the timer and went off down the hall to his study room. Probably to take care of a few things before they had to leave. When finished cleaning out the bowl, Robyn stuck it in the sink to clean it out for real and then dried and put it away. Several minutes later, the timer went off and since Cye wasn't back, Robyn scurried to hunt down a hot pad and take out the cake.

"Cyyyye! You're cake's done!" She called in the fashion one would call their sibling down for supper.

"Be there in a minute, Love," Cye called from down the hall.

Robyn chuckled. It was so cute when he called her 'Love'.

Wait, no. That wasn't right. He never called her that. And why would she be enjoying it? Why did she want him to call her that again? She was acting like a freaking idiot!

Luckily, Cye gave her a good 15 minutes to get herself together before he emerged back into the kitchen again. Robyn had been in the living room, but followed him in when he came back. She watched as Cye carefully checked the temperature of the pan and frowned.

"I should have made this last night," he said as he set about getting more ingredients. "This needs refrigeration. I hope there will be enough time before dinner. We'll have to pop it in your parent's fridge the second we get there."

Robyn watched curiously as Cye opened a canister and poured the gooey looking contents onto the cooling cake.

"What are you making?" she asked.

Cye gave her an odd look. "What? You were the one who hounded me to learn the recipe. And it's what you have insisted to be called 'Better-Than-Sex Cake'."

Robyn's eyes went wide. She had eaten that cake once or twice in the states. When she had asked her Cye if he had heard of it, he, having lived in Japan, had no idea what she was talking about and was even a bit disturbed at the name. But this new Cye, HE took the time to learn it. HE listened to what she wanted. He, Robyn admitted with stars in her eyes, was absolutely wonderful.

The stars shattered when Cye pulled a container of store bought whipped topping from the fridge.

"Hey!" Robyn accused. "What is that? Too lazy to make your own?"

"Too busy," Cye shot back with a laugh. "SOO sorry to disappoint, My Princess, but with a full time job, this is all thy humble servant has time for."

Robyn sighed as she watched him finish up the dessert. Her dreams of having Better-Than-Sex Cake entirely made from scratch was still just a dream.

After putting the cake in the fridge, Cye turned around and picked up on Robyn's disappointed face.

"Don't worry," he told her slyly, leaning in so their faces were almost nose to nose. "One day I'll make at all from scratch just for you. Until then, to make it up to you, tonight we'll make the other part better than the cake."

Robyn's expression was blank as Cye sauntered off. She hardly even noticed the suggestive pat he gave her on her backside. Slowly his comment sunk in and an appalled look spread across her face.

Did he mean he---oh, that sly dog thought he was getting laid tonight. Well, she had news for him.

It was about a 45 minute drive to go in one side of the city and come out the other. Robyn clutched the cake pan, now slightly cooler, the entire way. Her heart was flip-flopping. How close were they? What kind of house did they have? What should she do to greet them? Hugs? A quick 'How you doing'? She had no idea.

Cye stopped the car outside a quaint little house with a white fence and a big backyard. It was the kind of house Robyn has always dreamed of growing up in. Robyn got out of the car in awe. It didn't feel like this place housed folks like her parents. But this was where Cye had stopped.

Letting him lead, Robyn stayed a pace or two behind Cye as he opened the gate and went up the walk way, up the stairs and to the front door. Robyn's heart was pounding now as she clutched the cake pan tighter. This was it. No turning back now.

Cye had hardly knocked on the door when it was flung open from the inside by a thin, wide eyed woman. The woman gave an excited scream and Robyn almost screamed as well as she was swept up in a hug much tighter than what Robyn would have expected from a woman that size.

"You're here!" the woman--Robyn guessed was supposed to be her mother--exclaimed. "Ohhh, I'm so happy! My baby's going to have a baby!"

Robyn winced a bit. She had forgotten about that part. The woman broke into motherly sniffles, still hugging her while Robyn threw a glance at Cye. He seemed a bit sympathetic to her predicament, but didn't move to help. It didn't matter, for the woman moved to him next, hugging and blubbering over him as well. Robyn was left to try and take it all in.

"It's good to see you, too Mom," Cye was saying.

Robyn raised an eye at that. But of course, since they were married, he probably referred to her parents as "mom" and "dad" as well. Still, it was weird.

"We need to get this right into the fridge," Cye continued, motioning to the pan Robyn carried.

"Oh! Of course!" Robyn's mother exclaimed as she snatched the pan from Robyn and started into the house. "Come in, come in."

Cye motioned Robyn to go first after her mother. Robyn did so, still a bit dazed. She was only slightly aware that Cye had closed the door after them. The house inside was quaint and cozy. It was quite nice. Lots of breakables around which told there were no longer any children within the household. Robyn paused down the hall to glance a few hanging pictures of the family. Looked like she was still an only child. They moved into the living room where a gruff looking man was getting out of his chair. "There's my girl," he greeted.

A bit of fear ran down Robyn's spine at the sight of him. This was almost too much to take in at one time. The man walked towards her and she had to mentally for herself to act normal._ Hug him. It's okay. He's not going to do anything to you. Act normal._

She embraced the man and he patted her on the back and then shook Cye's hand. And it was over. Robyn breathed a sigh of relief and things just went on as things usually do. The men sat down in front of the tv to make small talk or watch what was on. Robyn went into the kitchen with her mother to help with last minute preparations. She didn't even have to come up with something to talk about. Her mother did all the talking as most mothers do.

She talked to Robyn about the baby and being pregnant. Making sure she knew what vitamins to take, what were the best foods to eat, and how often she should visit the doctor for check ups. Robyn, for her part, filtered most of it out and just nodded politely. Hearing it from this woman was different than hearing it from Cye. Robyn could handle this easier, just kind of listening to the prattle from this woman. She did look a lot like Robyn's real mother. The face, the hair, the build, it was all the same. But she was different. There was sanity, caring, humanity in this one. When she spoke, it didn't seem laced with danger. In fact, Robyn had no problem at all tuning the talkative woman out completely if she wanted to.

_Oh my gosh!_ Robyn thought to herself as she realized this. _I can selectively tune out her voice as if she WAS my real mom!_

"So everything is still going good in the marriage, I assume," Robyn's mother then said.

Robyn looked up from where she was mixing the salad. That subject was a bit more interesting to her so she tuned the woman's voice back in.

"Yes, everything is fine," Robyn said. At least she assumed from the past three days that everything was fine.

"I'm so glad," her mother said, her voice changing from lecture mode to heart-to-heart mode. "I'm so happy you've found such a nice boy who loves you. I was very worried when you were dating that American boy, Jason."

Robyn dropped the salad tongs into the bowl.

"That really wasn't a healthy relationship for you," her mom continued.

Robyn's heart beat picked up a little. He existed in this world, too? Was he the same Jason she knew, or someone different here? By the way her mother sounded, he still wasn't a very good person. But certainly, it wasn't the same even if Jason acted the same. The whole ordeal that happened between them in her world didn't take place here. No Nago, no dark powers. For that matter, Robyn highly doubted Cye was a Ronin Warrior in this world as well. He was Cye, but he didn't have the same look her Cye did. His face was gentle, but her Cye still had a hardness in his eyes from experiences in his youth no one should have to experience. The Cye in this world did not have that look.

Dinner went as usual for a family dinner. Everyone made small talk about what they were doing these days. Robyn tried to fudge and be vague on any questions steered her way. But she did find out many interesting things about Cye. He did, in fact teach at a local college. Robyn was surprised that the English language and also writing classes were what he taught. Though he still loved the ocean and, it seemed to Robyn, went on one ocean trip every summer. Her dad was currently asking where he was planning to go the next upcoming summer break.

By that time, Robyn started to zone out. All she could see was the family scene before her. She always dreamed of such a thing. A real family where everyone would come together and enjoy each other's company. She wanted this her whole life. But this scene, this family, wasn't hers. And inside, it made her heart ache.

After dinner, Robyn's father made himself at home again on the couch while Robyn's mother quickly excused herself before dessert to talk with a friend who had called. Robyn took this opportunity to peek around the house some more. She was a bit tempted to see if she still had a room somewhere in this house or if they had turned it to something else. But she gave up on that idea. She wasn't sure she could stand it if she did still have a room there. Instead, she opted to go out the back door.

Her parents had a large, wood porch on the back of their house with a generous backyard. Robyn could almost picture herself playing there as the sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight.

"That's where you snuck off to," Cye said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Robyn was leaning against the rail, still looking out into the yard and the darkening night sky. She felt more than saw Cye come up behind her. He put his hands on the rail at either side of her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Robyn allowed him to do so. It was a bit breezy that night and she welcomed the extra body heat as long as he kept his hands to himself. Then again, they were at her parents house. She doubted Cye was going to try anything here.

"So how was talking with your mom?"

_Unlike any other experience I have ever had!_

"It was alright," Robyn fought the urge just to lean back into him and let him put his arms around her. She was sure he would be warm and it was tempting. "She kept going on about how glad she was I married you instead of staying with my old boyfriend."

Right then, she could feel Cye's body tense up. That caught her by surprise. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. She looked up at his face. His expression was stern and maybe even a bit troubled. She heard him breathe out heavily through his nose to calm himself and she had to ask.

"It bothers you that much?"

Cye didn't move from his place, but hung his head. Robyn was aware of how tightly he was gripping the rails.

"It will always bother me," he said softly. "No man should ever treat a woman that way. If he or anyone else ever hurt you again, I'd..."

Robyn looked away. So that's what it was. In this world, Jason had been physically abusive. That sounded about right for someone like him. And from the way her mother acted as opposed to the way Cye was acting, Robyn guessed her parents didn't know the whole story. Cye, obviously, did. It was possible he even helped to protect her from him.

No. Robyn looked back up at his face. She KNEW he had protected her. It was Cye, after all. That was what he did for her in any world. She turned to fully face him, filled with an overwhelming urge to hold him in her arms.

Cye met her gaze and Robyn hesitated for a moment. She wasn't too comfortable showing physical affection to him in her own world. For one, he would have given her a funny look and asked her what she wanted from him if she did that. For another, if the others were present, all types of jokes and teasing would have gone on. It was easier just not to do it.

But here...Robyn's heart picked up at the thought of it. Here he was her husband. He would let her touch him whenever she wanted without question. And before Robyn knew it, she was leaning in, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head lightly on his chest. She waited, heart beating faster for Cye's response.

He chuckled. Robyn remained how she was, unsure what that response meant. Her Cye hardly ever chuckled..

"There you are," Cye's voice whispered gently to her. "You haven't been very affectionate lately. I was beginning to wonder if something was going on."

Robyn instantly felt guilty. So he had noticed all this time and hadn't said a thing. She really was a poor imitation of his real wife.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it. "I haven't been feeling myself lately but..." She couldn't stop herself from saying the rest. "But that doesn't change anything between us."

Cye stepped back so he could look at her. He lifted her chin with a finger and Robyn took a good look at his face as if she had never seen that face before. In a way, maybe she hadn't. She had seen him every day for almost a year, but she never really LOOKED before. She never really saw how handsome he was. With him being so close and so focused on her, Robyn was beginning to see not just Cye as the Cye she knew, but also as a man.

Her eyes traveled down to his mouth and she felt her face grow warm. She was well aware a part of her wanted him to kiss her, but the logical part was trying to fight that urge. _'This isn't your Cye,'_ it said. _'He's someone else entirely. He's someone else's HUSBAND. Don't–'_

Her mind shut off as Cye reached down and possessed her mouth with his. And she let him. They pulled back and kissed again. She had kissed Cye before, but it never felt like this. She had never wanted it like this before. Robyn's hands traveled up of their own accord to cup Cye's face and deepen the kisses. Her fingers absently played with the ends of his hair. This felt right. In the back of her mind, Robyn was wondering if she was slowly becoming the version of her that did belong there. Perhaps it was the other life that was the dream and this was her true reality.

The sound of a deep voice clearing their throat broke off the couple.

Robyn glanced past Cye's wide frame to see both her parents standing by the door. Her mother looked amused while her father did not.

"My, my, maybe it's time you kids headed home," her mom tittered knowingly.

"Acting like teenagers on my porch..." her dad grumbled.

Robyn had never been so embarrassed.

She kept her head down as they all had dessert together, wondering if her face would ever go back to its correct color. It didn't seem to bother Cye much and her mother seemed pleased as punch about it. But Robyn was extremely happy when they were able to leave.

The drive back home was nice. Cye talked most of the time while Robyn listened. Well, she didn't so much listen to what he said as much as just the sound of his voice. For some reason, that was all she wanted to hear. It didn't matter what he said as long as she could hear his voice. Robyn was also a bit distracted with Cye's hand resting on hers the entire way. She had never held hands or done any of that dating lovey-dovey stuff before. It felt nice. His hand radiated a warmth that spread all the way up her arm. Any time she would look from the hand to his face, she would remember how they kissed before and her face would get warm. So she would go back to just staring at the hand and listening to his voice.

Robyn was never so glad to be home. It FELT like home. Like a place to rest. How weird was that? She had only lived there for a little less than three days. How did this place come to feel like some place where she could rest and be happy?

"What a day," Cye said half to himself as he put the remainder of the cake in the fridge. "I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday. It will be nice to take it easy."

Robyn's mouth ticked up into a crooked smile. "What? Seeing my parents isn't relaxing?" she teased, though it wasn't exactly easy for her either.

Cye smirked back. "You know how your dad can get sometimes. Besides," he added, stepping closer. "My favorite way to spend time is being alone with you."

He had her slightly backed up against the table and Robyn didn't fight it. Her heart was picking up speed as he came closer. She was surprised to find she wanted him closer; wanted him to look at her, to give her all his attention.

_Am I falling in love with him for real?_ She wondered.

Her eyes wandered down to his mouth again. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew if she did, here in their own home, he would want more from her. She wasn't ready for that. While she was getting maybe second or third date jitters, he was well past the honeymoon. But she WAS falling in love with him. A part of her was wanting to stay with him forever. She wanted to always see these expressions on his face, the way he looked at her and smiled at her. Her Cye never looked at her like that. Nor did he ever use the expression that he was using now.

Robyn was paralyzed by that look. His eyes were so intense, she could not look away from him. Nor could she will her body to move. His entire expression did nothing to hide how much he wanted her right that moment. Robyn was both excited and frightened to find that she wanted him, too.

Cye leaned in, his breath on her mouth, before possessing her lips. Robyn didn't resist- she couldn't. How could she deny him anything he wanted in any universe? She loved him. She really did love him. And she was falling deeper every second she was with him.

Robyn's worries and inhibitions were drifting further from her mind as they kissed. She was becoming drunk on his presence. The way he touched her - the way his body so gently asked her for what it needed. Even though Robyn had never done this before, she felt safe with him. None of his actions intimidated or frightened her. In fact, as he let her touch him back - on his face, his arms- she was slowly starting to think that maybe with him, it would be okay.

Cye's mouth moved to caress her jaw line and brush against her ear. Robyn clutched his sleeves as a course of electricity shot all the way down her body, leaving her breathless. She had never experienced such a sensation like that before. She didn't want him to stop.

"Do you," Cye whispered sensually in her ear. "Want to move into the bedroom?"

Robyn's heart jumped and started doing double time at that question. She wanted more, but if she said yes, there would be no turning back.

She was so new to this, but she was aching to feel any kind of human affection. It was something she had been starved for her whole life. He was her husband after all...wasn't he? This was Cye. He would never do anything to hurt her. And she loved him.

Robyn looked up at his face. He was still patiently waiting for her answer.

"I...I..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

That look he was giving her, it was making all the blood rush to her head. She was sure her face was bright red by now. The thought of what she was consenting to muddled all her other thoughts. Just him being near her, letting her feel his lean body against hers, was making her imagination run wild and over loading her senses.

Cye smiled, taking her reaction as a good thing.

Before she knew it, Robyn felt herself being picked up. It was probably the only way Cye could get her anywhere in the state she was in. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she could feel the muscles in Cye's arms and chest holding her up. She could feel his heart beating and it excited her to find his was beating just as fast.

He walked her into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. As he stroked her hair, Robyn gazed up at him in amazement. He still looked the same. He still looked like Cye. So when did her thoughts of him change from childhood friend to someone she wanted to see and touch all over? When did he suddenly become someone she wanted to make love to?

Cye reached down and kissed her deeply. Robyn returned the kiss, reaching for him. But Cye pulled away, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I have an idea," he told her.

With that, he moved from the bed and Robyn sat up to see what he was doing. He had gone to a third closet in the room. One that had neither his clothes nor hers in it. Robyn's hadn't even wondered what it contained until now.

Cye fished through the contents for a few moments before pulling out two strange looking outfits. Robyn eyed them curiously.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Cye asked, brandishing the two objects in his hands. "Cheerleader or slave Princess Leia?"

It was then Robyn realized they were women's costumes. Extremely skimpy women's costumes. At that moment, all her previous passion disappeared from her and the color drained from her face.

"Oh, NO!" She informed him. "I am NOT doing this anymore! Now it is getting FAR too weird!"

Cye paused, the costumes still hanging from his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this the hormones talking?"

Robyn gave a frustrated scream and ran out of the room. Cye was still standing there, wondering what happened, when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

_I must have been insane!_ Robyn told herself as she fled down the dark streets as fast as her feet would take her. _Why did I ever think I wanted to–What is WRONG with that couple! A cosplay fetish! That's so gross!_

Robyn ran through the darkness blindly; down unfamiliar streets and past unfamiliar houses. She ran until her lungs felt like they would burst. At this point, she had no idea where she was, how far she had gone, or even where she was going. Finally, her body couldn't take any more and she was forced to slow to a walk, but refused to stop moving forward.

_What am I going to do now? I can't go back there, I'm lost, and I have no money. I have to find someplace to stay for the night, but where?_ Her hopes picked up as a thought came to her. _Maybe I can find one of the other guys! If I could make it to a gas station and get a phone book, maybe I'll be able to find Kento's number or Ryo's and ask them to come get me._

Her thoughts were cut off as bright yard lights from the house behind her flipped on. Momentarily blinded, Robyn raised an arm to shield her eyes from the light. Who's house was this?

"Robyn?" A female's voice asked from the front porch.

A figure came down and Robyn got a better look at her as she approached.

"Mary Anne?"

The blonde woman looked at Robyn's condition in disbelief.

"Robyn, did you run all the way here? Are you okay? What happened to you?"

It was then that Robyn broke down and cried. She couldn't even explain what happened if she wanted to. It was all knotted up in one large ball of confusion and frustration in her throat. All she could do was sob out all her emotions until they were drained.

Mary Anne put her arms around her and led her into the house where Robyn continued to cry and hiccup on Mary Anne's couch.

"Here you go, Honey," Mary Anne soothed, coming into the room and handing Robyn a mug of hot chocolate.

Robyn took it gratefully, but stiffened when she heard a car pull up outside.

"How did he know I was here?" Robyn rasped.

"Think about it girl," Mary Anne replied. "Where else would you go to hide from your husband?"

Robyn tipped her head. She didn't have an argument for that one.

Mary Anne glared darkly at the window. "Don't worry, I got this. You sit here."

From her position, Robyn could hear Mary Anne yell out the window in a far different voice than what she was used to hearing.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here! What did you do to her!"

Robyn winced at the force and the high screech of Mary Anne's voice. The blonde looked cute and harmless, but this side of her told she could also become a force to be reckoned with.

"Mary Anne," Cye's voice pleaded. "Come on, it's me. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"That's bullshit, Cye! What did you do?"

Robyn both felt bad Cye was getting a tongue lashing and good that someone like Mary Anne was on her side.

"Nothing!" Cye's frantic voice floated up. "I was doing the same thing we always do! It's costume night!"

Robyn's jaw fell open, fully offended by what she heard. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that they did that thing weekly, or the fact that Cye had no problem yelling it out loud to others.

"Oh! You're so lucky!" Mary Anne whispered back to Robyn in her normal, happy tone. "My husband would never do that for me. he would never look at me twice if I put on a skimpy outfit–unless I was dressed as a burrito or something."

Robyn's expression was as it had been before–shocked and appalled. What was wrong with all of these people?

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" Mary Anne asked, placing one hand on hers.

Robyn sighed. "Is it okay if I slept here tonight?"

Mary Anne smiled kindly. "Of course you can, Honey. What are best friends for?"

She got up and went over to the window.

"Hey Romeo," she said out the window in a harsher voice. "Go home and I'll send her back in the morning."

"But, I..."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF MY LAWN, MOURI! OR I'LL SEND MY HUSBAND OUT TO KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"

The sounds of a car leaving were heard soon after. Mary Anne returned to her sweet self as she brought Robyn some blankets and a pillow.

"There you go, Sweetie," the blonde offered.. "You get some rest and everything will look better in the morning."

Robyn thanked her gratefully as she took the items and curled up on the couch. She was so exhausted from the day she was hardly aware when Mary Anne turned off the light. Falling into a fitful and worried sleep, Robyn greatly hoped tomorrow would look better.

The sound of birds chirping and the feel of the warm sun on her face woke Robyn from her slumber. She yawned and stretched. The couch she fell asleep on the night before felt warmer and roomier than she remembered. She opened her eyes to gaze at the nice, white walls around her. Funny, didn't Mary Anne's living room have light blue walls?

Robyn instantly sat up, panic filling her again when she realized she was no longer at Mary Anne's place, nor was this the bedroom at Cye's house.

Where was she?

Even worse, when Robyn sat up, she realized she was stark naked under the covers. Hugging the blankets to herself, Robyn glanced around for some sort of explanation. All she could see was that there was someone still sleeping next to her in the bed.

It was a man, laying with his back to her. It wasn't Cye. The frame was thinner and lankier. Robyn's eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw the familiar light blue hair on the mans' head.

She absolutely could not stop herself from calling out.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"


	3. Rowen: Part One

Ronin Special #1

What Might have been

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 2: Rowen, part 1

The second she cried out, Robyn clamped her hands over her mouth. That was loud enough to wake the dead. And the last thing she wanted to do was wake the slumbering body. Horror filled her at the thought of this particular person waking up and seeing her in such a state.

So horrific was the thought, Robyn backed right off the bed, making a loud thud as she hit the floor on her back. With the breath knocked out of her, Robyn looked up, eyes wide. If her scream didn't wake the other person in the bed, that thud should have.

She lay there in terrified silence. All he would have to do was peek over the bed and he would see her--all of her. There was nothing anywhere to use to cover her naked body. The covers were left on the bed, far away. Maybe she could roll under the bed? Robyn doubted she wanted to be under there without any clothes on. So with lack of any other options, Robyn lay there with arms crossed over her chest and waited.

Nothing happened.

Robyn slowly sat up and peeked over the edge of the bed. The person there was still sleeping soundly. Robyn felt stupid. Of course nothing would wake THAT guy up.

No longer nervous about being seen, Robyn casually got up, dug around for a change of clothes and hopped in the shower.

As the hot water poured down her face, Robyn pondered over her situation. It was starting all over again. Once more, she had suddenly woken up in a strange bed with a naked man whose resemblance she knew. Before, it had been Cye and she had survived. With this person, she wasn't so sure.

Robyn poked her head out of the shower to glance at the door. She tried to hear if the man on the other side was moving around or knocking yet. She couldn't hear much over the water anyway, but she still glared at it suspiciously. It was like waiting for a sleeping lion behind that door. She had seen how bad Cye could be when familiar with a woman, she was quite afraid to find out how Rowen was going to act. Especially since Cye wasn't present to get after him if he went too far.

Cye...

Robyn clutched her chest, over her heart. It hurt to think of him. Why? Did she miss him that much? In those three days she was in that world, did she fall in love with him? And which Cye was she in love with? That one in her world, or that one she had only known for a short time?

It was far too complicated.

With a heavy sigh, Robyn turned off the water and set about getting dried and dressed in the bathroom. Once done, she eased open the door and peeked out. All was still quiet. Right outside the bathroom was an extra counter and a mirror. It was here she opted to comb through her wet hair, feeling safer now that she was fully dressed.

But was she really safe?

Robyn was too lost in though to notice in the mirror as two hands snuck out from behind her, wrapping around her and grabbing her chest. Robyn screamed like she had never screamed before and tore from the offensive embrace and threw herself against the opposite wall. In front of her stood a grinning Rowen--thankfully in pajama bottoms, but topless.

Robyn was still shaking from the assault, her nerves a bit frazzled from the experience.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, brandishing her comb between them like a dagger.

"Good morning!" Rowen sang pleasantly. "A little jumpy today, are we?"

Robyn did not return the good mood. How dare he do such a thing to her! And first thing in the morning!

"Don't you come near me!" Robyn threatened, comb still in hand.

Rowen just grinned and sauntered past her into the bathroom. "You said that last night, too and we both know how THAT turned out."

The bathroom door shut and Robyn stared at it, dumbfounded. The shower started and Robyn was still frozen where she was. Everything had happened the same as before, but this was definitely a different situation. She would have to be on her toes for this one.

Suddenly feeling very hungry, Robyn moved off to the kitchen. She was going to need all the energy she could muster for this adventure.

Robyn soon discovered the place she lived now was a nice apartment complex in the city. She easily found the kitchen and set about locating a suitable breakfast. There was pancake mix and store brand syrup in the cupboards. Not as fancy as living with Cye, but Robyn had never been a picky eater.

As the batter simmered on the pan, Robyn kept glancing towards the bedroom. Rowen would emerge soon and she wasn't going to let him sneak up on her again. She may have been out of her element, stuck in a strange world, but she'd be damned if she let Rowen Hashiba get the drop on her aga--

A hand came out of nowhere, cupping her chin and turning her face to the side where her lips met with another's. His grip was firm, but his kiss was gentle. For a moment, Robyn was too stunned to respond.

_What is he? Some kind of pervert ninja?_

Rowen deepened the kiss and Robyn was both surprised and a bit angry that she felt her knees go weak and she leaned back against the stove.

"Waoh!" Rowen broke off the kiss and grabbed her, pulling away the hand that was almost scalded by her cooking pan.

Pressed against Rowen's body, Robyn's heart was pounding at the calamity that she narrowly avoided.

"Don't want anything to happen to this," Rowen said, kissing the inside of her wrist.

For the second time, Robyn felt a fluttering in her veins as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of her wrist. His tall, lean body was so warm against hers. The moment was short lived, however, when Robyn noticed something.

"Your hand is a little high," she glowered at him.

Rowen grinned back, not moving his hand from her chest and not showing any remorse. "...And?"

Minutes later, Rowen was sulking in his chair, a hand over his cheek which still stung from being slapped. Robyn moodily came up and unceremoniously plopped two hot pancakes on his plate. She slammed the syrup on the table and Rowen visibly flinched from the sound. Robyn then got two for herself and sat across from him. She snatched up the syrup when Rowen was done with it and tore into them.

Yes, she was definitely going to need all her energy to survive this.

Rowen chewed more slowly. Confusion clearly written all over his face as he watched her and tried to read her emotions. After a long span of silence, he finally spoke.

"So... what's going on?"

_That's what I'd like to know!_ Robyn thought to herself. But did nothing outwardly to respond.

"I'm sorry," Rowen continued. "I'm trying really hard to read you, but I don't understand. You're clearly mad at me for something, but you still made me breakfast."

Robyn continued to remain silent.

"Are you trying to play those girly head games with me? I thought you didn't like to do that. I'll play it if you want. But you know you can just tell me what it is. I'll listen."

Robyn looked up at him, still a bit suspicious. His expression caught her a bit off guard. The smug smile was replaced with a look of genuine concern. It was a look she had never seen on Rowen's face before. She had, however, seen it on Cye's.

It was that same look of concern Cye had given her the first day she had woken up in his world. He had been worried not only because she had fainted (Robyn was now past THAT stage on this weird adventure) but also because he thought she was pregnant with his child.

That memory brought up an important question. Robyn looked to Rowen who was still waiting for a response. She had to ask, but it was a hard question to bring up. However, this was Rowen after all. His style was always blunt, so she could be blunt with him as well.

"Rowen, are you and I...expecting?"

Rowen jumped to his feet knocking his chair over.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he screamed in a high pitched voice, the color visibly draining from his face.

Robyn returned his wide eyed expression with one of her own. While it wasn't the reaction she expected, it did answer her question.

"Uh...no..."

Rowen let out a heavy breath and went to upright his chair.

"Jeeze, give me a heart attack! Why are you being so mean to me today?"

Robyn allowed herself a small smirk, feeling vindicated for scaring him. He so deserved it.

"You're still on the pill, right?" Rowen checked.

Robyn's smirk vanished. This conversation suddenly turned in a direction she was not comfortable with. In an effort to get away from it, she grabbed her plate and went to put it in the sink.

But Rowen never could be ignored that easily.

"Robyn, you are, right? Right?"

Robyn rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher while Rowen continued to dog her with questions.

"You're taking it, right? Because we discussed this and we both agreed that we're not really for kids yet. We would decide together. Right, Robyn? Right?"

Robyn quickly scooted out of the kitchen. Rowen was too flabbergasted (and too unfinished with his pancakes) to follow. Instead, he just called after her a few more times from the table.

"Hey, answer me Robyn! You still are, right?"

Robyn sighed as she retreated back to the bedroom to escape him. He was still the same Rowen who never met a thought he didn't share. But this was a totally different situation and the things he was thinking about, Robyn did not want to know.

And the room was a mess. It was sure a lot more cluttered than the house she had shared with Cye.

_We're both slobs!_ Robyn marveled as she set about picking up all the dirty laundry. She threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and set about making the bed.

_The bathroom's kind of gross, too. I sure have my work cut out for m--wait a minute! Why am I cleaning up someone else's mess?_

"Yatta!" Rowen cried as he flung himself headfirst onto the bed. He rolled on his back and stretched his long body over the span of the mattress. "Ah, freshly made!"

_I didn't even hear him enter! He IS a ninja!_ Robyn marveled. Out loud she said "Yes, freshly made! And you just ruined it! What are you--five years old?"

He smiled slyly at her. "There's room for one more..."

"Oh that's okay, I'm busy."

She turned to walk away, but Rowen was already on his feet and he wrapped his arms around her from behind to prevent her escape.

"Why do you keep running?" he whispered in a sultry voice. "Do you want me to chase you? Tell me."

He nuzzled her behind the ear and Robyn shivered despite herself. It took her a while to find her voice. How was he doing this to her? Why was she acting like this? With Rowen of all people?

"Tell you what?" she managed to rasp out.

"Anything," he breathed as his hands began to wander.

Robyn squeaked and wrenched herself from his grip.

"What I want to know is what is your obsession with my chest? You don't even ask first!" _It's not even that big! How fascinating can boobs be?_

Rowen looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? We've been together over two years. That means I'm entitled to unlimited boob access, any time I want. No questions asked."

Robyn was floored. Then she got angry.

"Get out! OUT!" she screamed as Rowen Hashiba was thrown out the front door of his own apartment.

The young man sat on the porch, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "What did I do?"

"Don't step one foot through this door until you've cleaned up that dirty mind of yours!"

Rowen blinked. "Clean up my--but that could take forever!"

"GOOD!" Robyn slammed the door in his face.

Once alone in the apartment, Robyn fumed to herself. How dare he act like that! Didn't he

have any respect for her at all? Didn't he love the Robyn of this world like Cye and loved the one in his? Cye had been so sweet to her- gentle and caring. Rowen just seemed to want to feel her up. Things were just different here.

_Why am I not surprised? That's the way he would talk. Of course it would be the way he would act when given the chance._

Robyn dropped her arms, sighing in frustration. Why did she find that so disappointing? Why did it kind of hurt inside to know he only thought of her like that?

The phone rang and Robyn idly wondered why she was thinking such stupid thoughts as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robyn!" chirped a voice. It was unexpected, but familiar.

"Mary Anne?" Robyn gawked into the phone. "How did you get here from Cye's world?"

"How did I do what?"

"Uh, nevermind, Mary Anne,"

"No, how did I do what? What did you say?"

"I said nevermind!"

"How did I get where?"

Robyn sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "What can I do for you, Mary Anne?" she asked, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"Oh! I totally have the urge to go hiking! Like right now! Wanna come? I'll pick you up."

Robyn's face lit up. Escape!

"Sure! I'll get ready!"

After hanging up, Robyn ran to the bedroom to find suitable attire. She was putting on hiking boots when she heard an obnoxious car horn sound outside. That had to be her.

Rowen was still sitting on the stairs when Robyn opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood to follow.

"Out," she replied simply, not looking at him. "Girl time."

"But what will I do all day by myself?"

Robyn shot him a hard look. "Don't you have a job or something?"

Rowen looked confused and defeated. "It's Saturday..."

Robyn took personal pleasure seeing him like that. "Not my problem. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

She threw him the "I've got my eye on you" gesture before retreating into Mary Anne's car and driving away.

* * *

"Oh Mary Anne, you came just in time!" Robyn sighed as she leaned back, letting the breeze from the window blow through her hair. "I was going to have to kill that idiot if I stayed with him a minute longer."

"I saw him sitting outside. What did he do?"

Robyn sighed. Thinking about it was tiring. "He wouldn't stop ALL morning! He just kept coming at me, trying to feel me up! I wouldn't even get a warning! It drove me nuts!"

Mary Anne glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"But you said you liked him that way."

Robyn whipped her head around. "I did!"

* * *

The two drove out of town to the mountains and got out in a particularly scenic place. It reminded Robyn of the place Mia had her house. Mary Anne led the way down a path she seemed to know well. Robyn followed quietly for a while, but a questions gnawed at her.

"Did I really say that about Rowen?" she asked as she climbed over a large boulder.

"Yeah, you did," the blonde confirmed. "Practically threw it in my face. I still don't get it. We got married the same time you two moved in together and while our sex life is dying down, you two still act like you're on your honeymoon."

Robyn felt a bit nauseous at the thought. That often? All the time?

"Well, that might be changing," she muttered.

"Oh?" Mary Anne looked up from watching a large butterfly. "Trouble in paradise? You guys have a real fight? Not just the ones you would do on purpose so you could make up with loud and rowdy snogging?"

Robyn gave a disgusted face. That was a new term for her and it didn't bring pleasant thoughts to her head.

Mary Anne looked blankly at her for a moment, then her face lit up.

"Oh, I get it!"

"Get what?" Robyn blinked.

Mary Anne folded her arms, a knowing smile on her face. "You've finally had it. You're getting back at him for not doing the deed!"

"Deed?"

"You know, buy the ring? Pop the question?"

If Robyn had been carrying something, she would have dropped it. She glanced down at her hand--both to make sure. Nothing. She clenched her fists, suddenly mad at him all over again. That bastard wasn't even man enough to marry her before they engaged in loud and rowdy snogging every night?

"But we both know," Mary Anne continued. "Ring or no ring, that boy is so crazy for you. He would never leave you in a million years."

Robyn's fists dropped. "Eh?"

"Heaven forbid, his whole world would shatter if you ever left him. And you can't blame him for being that way with how his parent's marriage went down the crapper. So he has a few commitment issues. He is so in love with you." Mary Anne turned to look her in the face. "Robyn, Honey, if you ever let go of that man, you'll be the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Robyn stared. Was that true? Did he really love this world's version of her that much? Did he only act that way because the other Robyn wanted him to?

It certainly was a new puzzle. One Robyn tried to solve the rest of the morning as they continued along the path. The pair had lunch outside among the trees and flowers and hung out all day. It was a welcome relief for what was awaiting Robyn at home. It was late in the evening--almost dark when Robyn was dropped off back at the apartment. Her legs were tired, as was her mind. All she wanted to do was eat, soak in a hot tub, and think about nothing. But when Robyn entered the apartment, she realized the day was far from over.

Rowen, who had been sitting on the couch, stood up as she entered. "Hey, I was waiting for you, I--"

Robyn cut him off as she walked past. "Please Rowen, not now," she pleaded, fatigue clear in her voice. "I haven't eaten and I'm really tired. Can you let me rest a bit before we do another round of 'Grab-Atcha'?"

"What are you talking about?" Rowen wondered. "I just wanted to--"

"Oh fine!" Robyn barked. She stood in front of him, arms down at her sides. "Just do what you want and get it over with! I'm too tired to look over my shoulder all the time!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the assault. It never came. Instead, two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Robyn's eyes popped open, surprised at such a tender response. She looked up at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking about what's been going on," Rowen said simply. "We'll talk about it later. Go get something to eat, okay?"

Robyn was surprised, to say the least. This was a complete 180 from the Rowen he was this morning. He really COULD be sweet if he wanted to. She marveled at all of this as he let her go so she could stumble into the kitchen.

Too tired to cook anything, Robyn dug around for sandwich ingredients. As she was making hers, Rowen wandered in and made himself one as well. Both finished putting together their meals and ate in silence. Again Robyn pondered over what was going on. This felt a lot like when Rowen would come over to the Mouri's house and raid their fridge. It felt very casual. Like at the moment they were both just friends hanging out.

But that wasn't the case and Robyn knew it. This wasn't her friend she often palled around with after school. Though he looked very much like her Rowen. Even now, the way he slowly chewed his food as he mulled over an idea in his head; was much like her Rowen. But this one- Robyn was a bit afraid how far he might want to go that night. Would she have enough energy to keep fighting him off?

After eating, Robyn went to shower. She knew she smelled like she needed one. Her legs and back muscles were starting to get sore, too. Deciding that a bath sounded better, Robyn made sure the bathroom door was locked before filling the tub with hot water and lots of bubbles.

The bubble bath smelled like peaches, one of her favorite scents. Closing her eyes, she sunk in all the way up to her nose and let the heat melt away the aches and tension. Sitting like this made her feel like she just might make it through another day.

Then, a tickle in the back of her senses made her open her eyes. Her blood ran cold to see Rowen standing over her, looking down.

"Hey, your show's on. Do you want me to record it for you?"

"Rowen!" Robyn squawked, throwing her arms around herself. "How did you get in here? I locked the door!"

Rowen glanced at the door. "It's been broken for almost a month now. You know that."

Robyn glared at him.

"Yeah, I know I need to fix it," Rowen sighed. He looked back down at her. "Your face is turning bright red. Are you okay? Is the water too hot?"

Robyn couldn't believe how casual he was being. Granted, the bubbles covered all the parts she didn't want him to see. But still, this was utterly humiliating! Why did he have to keep looking at her?

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" she snapped

Rowen's face darkened a bit. "Fine," he said flatly as he grabbed the curtain and tugged it shut.

As she heard him walk away and close the door, Robyn felt stupid she didn't think of the curtain first. It took her a minute to get her heart to slow down. Boy did she really hate him at this moment. However, Robyn's mind had to rationalize that this Rowen was simply acting the way he usually did around the Robyn he knew. A Robyn who didn't have a problem with a broken bathroom door. Who wouldn't have a problem with her lover walking in on her bathing at any time.

She felt her face flush again as she though about it. The way he had looked at her; he just looked at her face, not really any where else. It was like he didn't need to. It was like he already knew what everything looked like and he could look again any time he wanted. The feeling she got when she thought about it was kind of exciting. It made her want him to look at her again.

_NO! No! What am I thinking! Now I'm the one being a pervert! Stop it, Robyn!_

Robyn slumped in the tub, not happy with herself. She quickly blamed it on all the flirting and innuendo she and Rowen tossed at each other when she was in her home reality.

Home. She suddenly missed it.

Robyn dallied in the tub for as long as she thought she could get away with it. When her fingers and toes were all wrinkled and the water had gotten cold, she pulled the plug. After pouring new, warm water to rinse off, Robyn got out and dressed in the bathroom. She did it as quick as possible, nervous that Rowen could still come in at any moment if he wanted to.

Robyn dressed in a pair of pink pajamas that she thought were extremely cute and wish she owned a pair. When she got out, the tv was on in the bedroom, but Rowen wasn't around. Robyn sat down on the side of the bed that was neater kept and had more feminine items on the night stand. She wondered what time they went to bed. Rowen's bad sleeping habits were legendary. If she was lucky, maybe she could be asleep before he came in to bed.

No dice.

Just then, Rowen came in wearing silky, black pajama pants and a blue button up shirt left open. Robyn looked up as he entered and quickly glanced away. He looked really good that way. But the last thing she wanted was for him to think she thought he looked good; even though he did.

Rowen, in his sexy pajamas, climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her, resting his head in her lap. Robyn wondered if she had energy enough to tell him to move it or loose it.

"I'm so lucky that you love me," he sighed.

_Oh really._ "And who said that I loved you?" Robyn asked.

Rowen twisted his neck around to look up at her. "You do. I can tell."

Robyn raised an eyebrow in an unconvinced fashion.

Rowen turned back around and sighed heavily in sudden melancholy. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

Robyn's heart jumped in her throat. She never thought she'd hear those kinds of words coming out of that mouth. In that way, he almost sounded a bit sad; scared. It was awkward for Robyn, but she wanted to comfort him somehow. The only problem was, she wasn't good at this kind of thing and it was Rowen she was trying to comfort.

"Yes, yes. There, there," she said as she stiffly patted his head. It was like she was comforting a dog.

Rowen sighed, but made no further response. He got lost in his own thoughts easily.

_With all he thinks about, it's a wonder he finds his way back at all. _

But Robyn was getting lost in her own thoughts as well. It was a bit frustrating to feel like there was a greater power involved jerking her around. Trying to get her to do who knows what. By now, Robyn was convinced there was some kind of reason this was all happening. What that reason was, however, was the real mystery.

Without thinking, Robyn's hand wandered down to play with Rowen's hair as her mind drifted off. It wasn't as thick or long as the others' were. In fact, Rowen's was easily the thinnest of the five.

But it was still soft with a pleasant texture. The motion of running her fingers through his longer bangs was a comforting one. She wasn't sure why, but it was.

Without warning, Rowen reached up and took her wrist. He pulled her hand down to press it to his chest under the open folds of his shirt. Robyn's instinct was to pull back. Rowen wasn't wearing anything under that shirt and her palm was on bare skin. It was warm beneath her touch and she could feel his heartbeat. It felt good and bad at the same time. Robyn's face was growing warm. She couldn't be touching him like that. Why was he making her do this?

"I figured out why you've been mad at me," Rowen spoke, not looking up at her.

This made Robyn momentarily forget her embarrassment. _Oh really? Do tell. You may be a genius, but you're not answering this riddle so easily._

"It's because I don't romance you any more. We don't go out and I don't buy you things and now you're making me pay for it."

Robyn tipped her head thoughtfully and nodded. He DID deserve all she did to him today. That jerk! He was such a guy! Since they were now living together, all he care about was the sex. He didn't even have to work for it any more. It was a good thing he at least figured this out on his own or he would be in even worse trouble.

_Wait! What AM I thinking! It's like I'm really living with him! Who cares what he wants! You're not going to give it to him! This isn't my life!_

"So..." Rowen spoke again to break the silence. "You really ARE still taking birth control, right?"

Robyn ripped her hand from his grasp and slapped the palm flat over his ear. It was a move Sage had taught her.

"OW!" Rowen cried, sitting up and clutching his ear.

Robyn regarded him with arms folded and an irritated look. "I don't have any plans on getting pregnant!" And she didn't

Rowen sighed with relief. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because you're so adamant sometimes it drives me nuts! Why don't you learn to let some things go?"

"I can let things go," Rowen insisted. "But some things are a kind of important to know."

He shot her a meaningful glance. Robyn ignored it and turned to climb into bed. She was tired of this nonsense and wanted some sleep.

"So anyway," Rowen continued in an annoyed tone. "As I was saying earlier, we don't do the same things we used to. So I was going to take you out on a date tomorrow. And you're welcome."

"Great," Robyn shot back in the same tone. "Because it would be nice if you bought me some dinner first before trying to take advantage of me."

With that, she rolled over in bed, her back to Rowen. As soon as the covers were over her face, Robyn's eyes popped wide open.

_What the hell did I just say to him!_

In her world, she could say things like that to her Rowen and he would know she was kidding. But here, if she suggested he "buy her dinner first" he was fully expecting perks afterwards.

_Did I just agree to sleep with him after this date tomorrow? I'm such an idiot!_

While wallowing in her stupidity, Robyn was slightly aware of Rowen turning off the tv and the lights and then slipping in bed next to her. Robyn was still cursing over how her previous relationship to the original Rowen was making her shoot off things she shouldn't to the new one when she felt him lean over her.

"So..." he said suggestively. "Tonight, do ya wanna?"

Robyn flung the covers off her head and turned to give him her best "back off" look in the darkness.

"No!"

She then flopped around with her back to him once again and her covers pulled protectively around her. She lay there stubbornly, not moving as she heard Rown sigh. He shuffled around on his side of the bed before settling in with another heavy sigh.

_Drama queen_, Robyn thought to herself. She didn't feel sorry for him AT ALL.

The minutes ticked away in silence. Rowen shifted again.

"I can't sleep," he lamented to the dark. "Can I hold you?"

_Is he kidding? He's still trying to get some action tonight? Man, I am SO tired!_

"How am I to believe you'll try to ONLY sleep if I let you touch me?" Robyn finally spoke.

"There is no other reason I go to bed this early. You know that. I have an easier time falling asleep when there's someone to fall asleep with."

Robyn stared at the wall. That was news to her. Was that why her world Rowen always stayed up so late? He had never talked to her about it before. Robyn just always assumed it was because his massive brain never took a rest from thinking. But was the real reason that he could not sleep because it was hard for him to be alone at night in that big, empty apartment all by himself?

Robyn sat up and looked at him skeptically in the darkness.

"Just sleeping," she informed him. "You try to cop ANY kind of feel and you'll be trying to fall asleep on the couch."

"Hai, hai," he conceded. "Whatever you say."

Robyn kept up the disgruntled front as she turned herself over to face him. In the darkness, long thin arms reached out to her and gently pulled her close to a warm body. All Robyn touched was skin and her eyes went wide. Rowen must have removed his shirt while her back was turned.

She couldn't stop her face from getting warm as she was pressed against the topless young man. Her mind was racing; heart pounding. Where was safe to touch? Not sure what to do with her hands, Robyn opted for the safest place she could think of and rested them on his shoulders.

_He's warm there, too_, she lamented. _Everywhere is so warm._

Robyn was fighting the urge to explore with her hands. Men's bodies were so much different than women's. Being so close to a man like this, Robyn was fully aware of this fact.

_Touch him,_ her mind egged. _You can do it. He will let you. You won't get another chance like this._

She could feel his hands slowly roaming her back. One traveled up to pull her hair from her face and neck. Then he lazily ran his fingers through it.

Robyn let him. She never thought he would be capable of a touch so innocent and gentle as this. Now she really wanted to touch him back. It seemed only fair and she was curious.

Still too chicken to venture into the chest area, Robyn let her hands slide down his arms. They were lean, but strong and hard under the smooth skin. It was new and exciting and Robyn wanted to run her hands down his arms again.

"Woah," Rowen said, perking up. "Did you change your mind about tonight?"

Robyn instantly stopped what she was doing. Rowen was such a...guy! Did every little thing she did make him hot and bothered?

"No! You're such an idiot!" Robyn barked and, while hugging herself, buried her face in Rowen's bare chest to end the conversation.

Pressed against his chest, Robyn felt as well as heard him chuckle. She was aware of how ridiculous the situation was. She was laying in the arms of someone she just told to back off; but she wouldn't move away from him.

"So why are you letting an idiot touch you?" Rowen asked softly, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Maybe I want someone to hold me, too," Robyn admitted with a bit of edge still to her words.

"Fair enough."

Rowen's arms wrapped around her in the dark, surrounding her and pulling her close. Robyn was glad for them. Suddenly, in the blackness, she felt alone; scared. She was so out of place here. She didn't fit.

The only person she really knew in this world was Rowen. He wasn't even her Rowen. He didn't have all the same memories she did–how they met, all the events that were important to them. How they grew together. Likewise, she had none of his memories–their first kiss–first anything.

But he was still Rowen, no matter what he remembered, and Robyn clung to that. Despite the day's antics, Robyn still trusted him to keep her safe. In his arms, she did feel safe.

As Robyn drifted off in her warm, safe haven, she wonder if she would wake up still in these arms.


	4. Rowen: Part Two

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 2: Rowen, part 2

Robyn did wake up, still in Rowen's arms-- sort of. To get out of bed, Robyn had to detangle herself from Rowen's arms, his legs, and his sheets. He, of course, did not stir as Robyn extricated herself from his grip.

"Man he's a sloppy sleeper," she whispered to herself as she surveyed the chaos that Rowen used for a bed. "No wonder Sage always complains about sharing a bed with him--or even a room."

Eager to get a early start before the perving monster awoke, Robyn quickly hopped into the shower and got dressed. She was even more nervous knowing that the bathroom door was unable to lock. If Rowen walked in, Robyn decided she wouldn't care if he thought it was odd she was dressing behind the curtain. Rowen was weird enough himself. He would just have to deal with that.

However, Rowen never invaded her bathroom time. Robyn stepped out fully dressed in the most unflattering, baggy outfit she could find. Her plan today was maybe if she didn't look that enticing, Rowen wouldn't try to molest her as much.

Rowen was wide awake by the time she got out, giving Robyn a chance to test out her theory. Whatever he was doing, he stopped doing it as soon as she caught his eye. For a moment, Robyn thought her plan would work.

"Wow Robyn!" Rowen said appreciatively. "Sexy outfit!"

"You MUST be joking!" Robyn demanded. "You can't honestly say these nasty old sweats turn you on!"

"I like it," Rowen insisted. "Leaves more to the imagination. Makes me think about taking them off." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively at her.

Robyn sunk her shoulders in defeat. there was no beating this guy.

"But you can't wear that today," Rowen then said. "If I'm taking you out, then you have to at least wear something pretty for me. It comes with the package."

"Fine," Robyn sighed. She trudged off to check the clothes closet while Rowen happily headed for the shower.

Robyn inspected the contents of her other version's closet and was instantly jealous. This other Robyn had the cutest clothes! Robyn had been debating on just dressing nice and conservative for this day, but looking at her choices, it all flew out the window. She didn't own many clothes herself and the idea of dressing up was just too tempting.

After going through all the contents and choices, Robyn settled on a light summer skirt with a cute flower print and a matching top. There were just as many shoes to pick from--most of which were made for the purpose of making the wearer taller. Robyn was not surprised considering how tall Rowen was--especially compared to her. She picked out a pair of simple brown sandals with thin straps and a good inch or so on the bottom.

Robyn was ferreting around for accessories when Rowen came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Rowen nodded in approval to her outfit.

"Glad it meets M'Lord's approval," Robyn said sarcastically as she looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. "Man, you are so thin. Go buy yourself a few burgers while we're out, okay?"

"I'll get some for you, too, chicken legs," Rowen shot back.

Robyn glared at the reflection of him in her mirror as he walked off to his own closet. Then her eyes went wide as Rowen's reflection dropped his towel and inspected his closet, hands on hips without a stitch on him.

If Robyn had something in her mouth, she would have choked on it. She quickly looked away, staring at the sanctity of the wall.

_What on earth is WRONG with him!_

Robyn's thoughts were instantly filled of those extricating herself from the room. She sidled along the wall, hoping Rowen wouldn't notice her awkward getaway. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the towel she had used earlier hanging on the corner of the bed. Thoughts of rolling up said towel and slapping it on Rowen's bare backside filled her mind. It would have been funny to see--not to mention his ass made a great target. But Robyn also rationalized if she attacked him now, he might turn on her and she would see something unpleasant. And having a skiny, naked man chase her was not high on her 'to do' list.

The mental picture was too much. Robyn retreated from the room as fast as she could. She ran into the living room and flung herself on the couch, burying her face in a pillow. There she laughed and laughed until her sides hurt.

_I must be going insane! I'm stranded in this crazy world with this pervert and I'm laughing! I've gone totally nuts!_

"What are you doing?" a fully dressed Rowen asked as he stood over her. "What are you laughing at?"

Robyn peeked out from her pillow so only her eyes could be seen and not her ridiculous grin.

Rowen leaned in, resting his hands on the back of the couch at either side of her head.

"Were you laughing at me?" he asked in a thick voice.

Robyn couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing, hiding her face in the pillow once more.

"You ARE laughing at me!" she heard Rowen's voice. "How can you be so mean?"

Robyn shrieked as Rowen pounced on her, tickling her ribs. For a split second, Robyn wondered how he knew where her most ticklish spots were as she tired to get away. But Rowen would not have it. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Let me go, you!" she demanded, still laughing and squirming.

"Not until you say you're sorry," Rowen insisted, nuzzling the base of her neck.

Robyn squeaked and flinched when he did so. _How did he know I was ticklish THERE? I didn't even know I was ticklish there!_

Rowen ran his fingers over her sides some more.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!" she cried. "Now let me go!"

Rowen stopped tickling her, but he didn't move his face from her neck.

"Do I have to?" he asked into her skin.

Robyn tried not to squirm. His voice was just enough to continue to make her ticklish in that spot. She had a feeling he was well aware of that, too.

"Are you taking me out or not?" Robyn wanted to know. "Don't tell me I got all dressed up for nothing."

Rowen sighed, obviously hesitant to move. But he finally lifted himself off her and let Robyn up.

* * *

The two went out for breakfast. Rowen insisted the entire day was on him. Robyn didn't mind that, save for what Rowen might expect for compensation at the end of the day. But that was still hours off. Robyn was sure she could think of some excuse by the time they got home.

Breakfast was nice. She and Rowen engaged in small talk as they ate at a little table, sitting across from one another. Robyn actually enjoyed it. It was not unlike all the time she and Rowen had hung out together in her world. The only difference was this Rowen, every once in a while, would touch her hand or play footsies with her while they spoke.

Other than that, it wasn't any different and Robyn wondered about the fine lines between being friends and being more. And how lovers could also be best friends at the same time. It was actually an assuring thought for her. She wasn't sure why, but it was.

After breakfast, Rowen took her to an aquarium. Robyn hadn't been to one in a while. Even though she did have a heavy case of hydrophobia, Robyn didn't mind going. She was, after all, an animal nut and loved learning about anything that ran, flew, or swam. She happily ran through the different sections, looking at all the colorful fish and other odd creatures. Reading facts and pointing out her favorites, just like all the children around her who had come with their parents. Rowen just strolled casually behind her, idly glancing at this and that as he went. The further they went in, the more Robyn realized the majority of Rowen's attention was draw towards her and not the tanks. Robyn tried to act like she didn't see..

_Don't think I haven't noticed you perving over there._ She thought as she pretended to read one of the information plaques. _Really Rowen, you're so transparent sometimes, it's pathetic._

A thought flittered through Robyn's brain that said he probably wasn't trying to hide it. Rowen was never one to be coy about anything he wanted. He always said or did it right out with no warnings. Robyn found that quality both charming and unnerving about him.

They ended up in the souvenir shop. Robyn idled around all the assorted books and trinkets, not really intent on buying anything, but wanting to look around all the same. There was a collection of plush marine animals in a large display and Robyn dove right in. Octopus, shark, star fish; she molested them all, checking to see which one had the softest fuzz.

Her hands fell on a light blue dolphin and Robyn froze. Cye had one just like it in his room. Sayoko had given it to him when he was young. His was old and faded; this one was new. But it still screamed Cye at her. Right then, Robyn wondered why the entire marina didn't remind her of Cye. Was it because she had been with Rowen? Was Rowen's presence, dubious as it was, making her forget Cye?

Robyn suddenly missed home terribly. She missed her own room with her own clothes, as boring as they were. She missed Cye's house and his mom. She missed the guys and she missed her Cye and her Rowen.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist as if it knew what she was thinking and it wanted her to stop.

"Hey, you like that?" Rowen asked referring to the dolphin. "I'll get it for you."

"This?" Robyn looked at the toy one more time before tossing it back in the basket. "Uh...no. Not really."

"You sure?" Rowen prodded. "You might want something to remember this day by." He added cryptically.

Robyn did not like it when Rowen was trying to be cryptic. She turned her back on the basket of plushies and the conversation.

"Don't worry about it." Then she brightened. "I'm ready for lunch, though."

"Lunch sounds great!" Rowen agreed.

* * *

They ate at a little outside café with uniformed waiters. Maybe a bit too fancy for just a Sunday day date, Robyn thought. It would be more of a place couples would go for a birthday or some kind of anniversary. And probably at night. Maybe this WAS a special day for them and Rowen was expecting her to remember it.

Robyn wondered about this over her salad. Rowen, however, seemed hardly disappointed that she had not made any mention of such things-or about anything at all. In fact, he appeared to be quiet content with his situation so Robyn let the thought go.

Rowen reached across the table and put his hand on hers.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am!" she answered truthfully.

Rowen chuckled. "Stop sounding so surprised," he accused, pretending his feelings were hurt.

"Sorry," Robyn replied, feeling bad it came out that way. "I really am having a nice time."

With both hands on hers, Rowen reached over the small table and kissed her lightly. Robyn let him. It was either that or cause a scene in public while trying to get away from him. Plus it was only a quick peck on the lips and it wasn't, Robyn had to admit, so awful. In fact, it was even kind of nice.

_Did I just think that!_

But it WAS nice. It wasn't anything so demanding as what he tried yesterday. It was soft and innocent. And extremely adorable for him. Why wouldn't he be this way more often instead of that other Rowen?

Robyn took a moment to wonder if her Rowen was capable of being like this as well. He acted more like the Rowen she was with yesterday. But if this one could change his tune when he wanted to, maybe the Rowen in her would could be sweet like this, too. As for right now, the only Rowen she could test this on was the "new world" one.

"You know, I like you better this way," she tried, curious to what his reaction would be.

"What way is that?" Rowen replied. His smile indicated he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted her to say it out loud.

"I mean when you're sweet and cute like this. Not like you were acting yesterday."

Rowen grinned slyly. "So, you think I'm cute, huh?"

Robyn gave him a tight-lipped expression. She wasn't answering any question when he said it like that.

Rowen sighed, his flirty shield going down again. "The thing is..." he said in a serious voice, but then trailed off. He looked around him before grabbing his chair and sliding it around so they were sitting side by side.

Robyn winced. The chair made a horrible screech as it was dragged over the concrete. Other people were looking up at them. Rowen didn't look apologetic and ignored the noise and the looks altogether as he sat down and took her hands in his once more. Robyn looked down. She never had noticed before how large his hands were until then. His just swallowed hers right up.

"Do you remember when we were first dating and I was nothing but lame come-ons and suggestive jokes?"

Robyn nodded. She didn't remember, of course, but she could relate.

"You still are," she teased.

Rowen gave her a tolerant, but good natured look.

"Yes, but what I'm TRYING to say is when I do that it's not...really me."

_REALLY!_

Robyn blinked at him. What did he mean by that? Rowen was always that way. Who was he then, if all that talk "wasn't really him"?

"What I mean is," Rowen clarified. "It isn't my intention to sound that way all the time. I guess it's just a defense mechanism. When I get nervous, I go overboard. That way, if I get rejected, I can always pretend it was a joke." He chuckled nervously. "I guess...I'm just not very confident about myself."

Robyn stared at him. That was all news to her. She wondered if it was the same with her Rowen. Was he just being a goof all those times or was he testing her in some way? Saying those things to see what kind of reaction he would get out of her? Maybe hoping for a certain reaction? Robyn felt her face grow warm a bit at the thought of maybe in her world...

"But with you," the present Rowen continued, throwing her out of her thoughts. "I don't know if you thought it was funny of it you saw right through me. But, for some reason, you stayed with me any way. You get me somehow. You understand."

In her head, Robyn was going "Aw..." No one told her Rowen could be so cute. He was adorable when he was being honest. Robyn couldn't help herself. She reached over and kissed him. Not on the mouth, but right on the side of it. Very light, very soft.

Rowen's hands flinched on hers when she did that; clenching then letting go. He smiled at her. A cute smile like a little boy's. But in his eyes glittered a look that only a man could give a woman.

"Rowen? Rowen Hashiba? Is that you?"

Both turned toward the female voice. Robyn's eyes fell on a gorgeous Japanese woman with beautiful skin and glossy hair. She smiled with full, red lips as Rowen recognized her.

"Naname, how are you?"

"I'm great," the beautiful woman beamed. "This is such a surprise to see you!" Her smiling turned teasing. "Did I catch you on a date?"

"Guilty," Rowen admitted. "This is my..."

He paused and Robyn held her breath. She could almost see his thought process on his face as he searched for the right word to call her. His what? Girlfriend? They had been living together for two years, that was more than girlfriend. But they weren't married and they weren't engaged. So just what was she to him?

"...Robyn."

"Your...Robyn?" the woman named Naname wondered. Not looking too impressed at the red head next to him.

Robyn wanted to shrink under that look. She was no match for a woman such as this, and Naname knew it.

Rowen laughed a bit awkward. "This is Robyn," he clarified.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you again, Rowen," Naname said, obviously bored with the topic of conversation. She waved politely, hardly sparing Robyn a second glance and walked off. "Call me sometime and maybe we can...catch up."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. She knew what that kind of "catch up" meant.

"Won't happen. Have a good day!" Rowen called back cheerfully.

Naname looked a bit confused at the comment, but left anyway.

"We used to date," Rowen explained after she had left. "But it wasn't for that long." He quickly added.

Robyn didn't reply. She was too busy comparing the beautiful woman to herself. That girl was drop dead gorgeous and Rowen had been dating her. Why did he ever stop? Even more, why did he stop and then end up with a girl like her? Compared to that woman, she was a joke. Even in the cute outfit she was wearing. In fact, compared to that Naname woman's looks, Robyn felt she was almost shaming her attire by wearing it. Why didn't Rowen jump at the chance to get back with that woman? Why was he still staring and smiling at her? What was wrong with him?

"Why not?" Robyn suddenly demanded to Rowen's earlier comment. "She was really hot! Why are you not going out with a girl like that? Why me? Hell, I'd even choose her over me!"

Rowen's expression looked mildly amused. "Merely the eye of the beholder." he assured her.

Robyn chewed on that for a bit. "So...when you act like every little thing I do turns you on---"

"Oh, I'm not acting," Rowen insisted. He looked at her straight faced, his voice frank and earnest. "I want to jump you about every five minutes. But I doubt you want me to do that in public so I hold back just for you."

Robyn hid her face in one hand. She couldn't believe he told her that with the seriousness he had said it.

"Thank you for your restraint," she mumbled sardonically behind her hand.

"Anything for you my love!" Rowen tittered, now back in "happy little boy" mode. He motioned for the waiter that he was ready to pay.

* * *

The last event of the day was a carnival. Robyn was more than happy to slip back into casual friendship mode as they rode on rides and played games. Robyn really enjoyed Rowen's company this way. Even in her own world. But it was this experience that made her realize just how much she enjoyed his company. Maybe, if she ever made it back to her own world, she would go to a carnival with her Rowen.

It was starting to get late. The sun was already down and the carnival lights were on full force when Robyn sat herself down on an empty bench. Her feet were really starting to hurt. She wasn't used to the type of shoes she was wearing. The only ones she owned herself were her school shoes and a pair of ratty sneakers.

She slipped them off and found angry, red marks on her feet where the straps had been. The bottoms of her feet hurt, too. The shoes were wood and not even padded. Robyn was not looking forward to walking clear across the carnival grounds to get back to the car.

"Your feet hurt?" Rowen asked as he walked up with a plate in his hand.

Robyn didn't hear a word he said. "You brought me funnel cake!" she beamed.

Rowen chuckled as he sat down and handed the plate over. Robyn heartily dug in. While she was otherwise occupied, Rowen grabbed her ankle and pulled the foot up into his lap to inspect them.

"Good grief!" he exclaimed. "How long have they been like this! They look awful! Why didn't you say something?"

"Hm?" Robyn was licking powdered sugar off her fingers and hardly seemed to care.

Rowen sighed. "You goof. You could have told me and I wouldn't have made you walk all the way--"

He stopped when a few drops of rain started to fall.

"Ah! My funnel cake!" Robyn lamented, leaning over the plate to shield it from the rain. "Quick! Help me eat it!"

"I can't believe this is your biggest worry right now," Rowen chuckled as he popped a piece of it into his mouth.

"Well what should it be?" Robyn suddenly retorted. "Maybe it should be how you had no idea how to introduce me to your ex hot girlfriend."

Rowen visibly flinched at the accusation when he was reminded of his earlier faux pax.

"I'm sorry about that."

Robyn pulled her foot away from him and moodily set about putting her shoes back on. She didn't know why she was suddenly angry. The incident had happened a few hours ago and she hadn't said anything about it then. Didn't that mean she had just lost the right to get mad about it now? Not withstanding the guy she was mad at wasn't even her guy. So why did it matter what he said? Maybe she was just feeling like she had to give him some kind of a hard time on behalf of the real Robyn in this world since she wasn't here. Or maybe, it really did hurt her feelings.

As usual for this experience, Robyn wasn't sure. But she felt it was okay to be mad at this point and continued to be as she got up and marched off. The rain was coming down harder now as Rowen ran to follow after her.

"Robyn, slow down!"

Robyn did, but only because it was pouring now. She looked at the sky, wondering how it started raining so hard so fast. She wasn't even half way across the grounds and she was soaked. Rowen caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Think we can make it back to the car?"

"Might as well try," Robyn shrugged. "We're not getting any dryer out here."

Rowen tugged her forward and the two jogged hand in hand between the closing displays and around others running for cover. A loud boom of thunder sounded, unleashing an even heavier dose of water from the sky. About the same time, Robyn tripped in her sandals. Her soaked clothes made it hard to move. She stumbled, but managed to catch her footing. However, she could feel the strap actually break skin that time.

Ignoring the pouring water, Robyn let go of Rowen's hand so she could stop and check out the damage. She squatted down as best she could to get a look at her foot. She slid it slowly out of the straps with a hiss as she saw the bruised skin now turning purple and the bright red where the strap had cut it.

_Nice, Robyn. You just HAD to wear sandals even know you knew you'd be walking around in them all day._

Robyn squeaked when she felt a pair of arms lift her up and carry her over to an awning in front of a small building. Rowen squatted, with her still in his arms and his back against the wall, so he could drape her over his lap and inspect her foot without having to set her on the wet, dirty ground.

Robyn bit her lip as he ran his fingers near the purple and red bruise.

"Well that really did it," Rowen commented, putting her foot down. "You can't walk in those any more. I'm going to carry you."

"Oh, no thanks," Robyn insisted. "I'm not letting you do that in public in the middle of a rain storm. Plus it will take twice as long to get to the car if you have to carry me."

"I'll run," Rowen grinned.

Robyn was even less thrilled with that idea and it showed all over her face. She could just imagine how embarrassing it would be bouncing along in his arms while Rowen tried to run and carry her at the same time. And with her luck, he would probably trip, too and that would be a disaster. No, no carrying.

Rowen sighed, running out of options. He gazed out into the heavy rain and he tried to think, absently brushing back his soaked bangs from his face. The action was not lost on Robyn. So close to him, she couldn't help but notice how his hair stuck to his face like that. How his clothes clung to the body coiled beneath her. The rain had always reminded her of him. It fit him some how.

A droplet of water ran down his neck and disappeared under his collar and Robyn felt the urge to want to see as it continued on its journey down Rowen's chest.

The blue eyed young man turned his head to look at her and feelings of guilt rose up in her for thinking that way. A smile crept over Rowen's face.

"You look really good when you're in the rain."

_Oh yeah, feelings of guilt gone now._

When Robyn didn't answer, Rowen let his mouth wander closer to hers. Robyn held her breath. He was a gorgeous sight, but she had to keep her wits about her.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get out of this weather?" she asked her voice shaking a bit.

Rowen was so close now, it almost felt like she was talking into his mouth. He paused in his advance, mulling over the option to kiss her or get out of the rain.

"You don't want me to carry you?" he asked, not pulling back even a bit.

Robyn didn't even have room to shake her head. She could almost taste his breath and it was mesmerizing. "...no." she managed to get out.

"You should let me," Rowen continued, his voice just a low murmur beneath the beating rain. "Walking will just tear those cute, little feet up more."

"I'm walking," Robyn insisted, though she was not looking forward to pulling away from Rowen's body heat. It was starting to get cold.

"I'll tell you what," Rowen offered. "You kiss me and I'll let you walk out of here."

"Kiss you?" Robyn asked, looking dubious. "Where did you get that from?"

Rowen gave her a look that would have made her knees go weak had she been standing.

"Seeing you like this, I have to have something or I'll go crazy. Either kiss me or I have to hold your body close until we're out of here."

Robyn stared at him. No, Rowen was never one to beat around the bush. But she was still not used to him telling her about these kind of desires so frankly.

"So what's it going to be?" Rowen continued.

Robyn looked him in the face. That extra long lock of hair was sticking to his forehead. She reached up and brushed it away as she stared into his eyes. They were beautiful. So clear and blue like the sky on a sunny day. Now they were greying with a weather and with the growing sensuality that was radiating from him. To say she had never wondered what it would be like to kiss him would have been a lie. This was her chance.

She leaned in a bit forward. True to what he said, Rowen did not move. He really did want her to kiss him. Robyn closed her eyes as if she were about to take a fantastic jump and leaned in all the way. When her mouth finally contacted with his, Rowen came alive. If Robyn had expected this to be a quick, light kiss, she had been mistaken. Rowen kissed her back hungrily and deeply, tightening his arms around to her to keep her close. When he did this, something inside Robyn broke free. Her hands flew up to clutch his head, pulling him closer and crushing his mouth against hers. She could barely breathe and she didn't care.

Robyn was pouring all the locked up tension she didn't even know she had into that kiss. It felt like she had been waiting to kiss him like this her entire life. Maybe she had. Maybe she had always wanted it to be this way between them but never realized it until now.

They broke away from each other, panting for air.

"Wow," Rowen managed between breaths. "You really wanted to walk, didn't you?"

Robyn looked away, her whole face flushing red. She hadn't meant for it to turn out that way. She peeled herself away from him and got to her feet.

"Come on, let's get to the car. It's getting cold."

Rowen stood and took her hand. The two of them ran through the rain towards the parking lot. Robyn almost didn't notice the raw pains on her feet. Her head was still buzzing from that kiss. Who would have thought she could react to Rowen like this? Who ever guessed Rowen was such a good kisser?

The rain never let up as they made it to the car and dove inside. Robyn rubbed her cold wet arms as Rowen started up the engine and turned on the heat. The storm had made it pretty chilly outside and being soaked to the bone wasn't helping. The car heater wasn't much better. It still didn't change the fact they were both soaking wet, it only blew warmer air around. Robyn had never been so glad to arrive to an apartment that wasn't hers.

By then, the rain had lifted a bit, but it was still coming down. Rowen got out of the car, being drenched anew. He opened the door for Robyn and when she got out, he promptly swept her up in his arms.

"Hey!" Robyn objected. "You said--"

"This isn't so public and the door's right there," Rowen insisted. "Just let me take you the rest of the way."

Robyn conceded with a sigh and Rowen carried her up to the front porch. He put her down long enough to fish out his keys and unlock the door and then swept her up again, kicking the door shut behind them. Robyn fought less the second time. It was late and the car ride had made her sleepy. It felt nice not having to be on her aching feet. It felt very nice to have Rowen so close. She liked having her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hall. She liked the smell of his damp hair and buried her nose in it at the back of his neck.

"Here we go," Rowen said, setting her down on the bed.

Robyn lay back with a sigh, kicking off those horrid shoes. Rowen removed his shoes and socks as well. Then he climbed up next to her and sat back on his knees, removing his shirt. The thing was dripping with water.

"Oh, we're getting the bed all wet," Robyn worried, trying to sit up.

Rowen tossed his shirt aside, now kneeling in nothing but soaking wet jeans.

"Then let's get you out of those wet clothes," Rowen offered, reaching for the buttons on her blouse.

That was when Robyn really woke up.

"No, no, I got it!" Robyn floundered, turning away from him. "Can you just...get me a blanket or something? It's cold."

"Yeah. Hold on."

Robyn sighed as Rowen turned away to do the task she had given him. Now while he went to the hall to fetch a blanket she could hurry and put on a dry shirt before he got back. Unfortunately for her, there was a blanket in the chest at the foot of their bed. He never had to leave the room. And before Robyn could decide what to do next, he was already back upon her.

"Here, just let me do it."

Before Robyn could stop him, he had already reached for the ends of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Robyn's first instinct was to clutch herself and scream, but there was already a thick blanket wrapped around her. Rowen also had his arms around her outside the blanket.

"Better?" he asked.

Robyn leaned back into him, letting her muscles relax again.

"Mm...much better. I have never so much missed being dry." She allowed one hand to peek out and touch his arm. Rowen's skin was chilled to the touch. "Rowen, you're freezing!"

"Wanna let me in, then?" he asked slyly in her ear.

Robyn's heart jumped. She didn't want him to be cold and it wasn't the first time she had ever shared a blanket with him. But this time all she had on was a bra and a wet skirt and all he had on...she didn't want to think about what he was wearing. The mental picture was messing with her judgement. She wondered if Rowen knew how much a man in just a pair of jeans turned her on. He probably knew. He almost seemed to know more about her than she did herself.

Even more alarming, Robyn was finding that she didn't mind the idea of snuggling skin to skin with Rowen in the blanket so much. Maybe she was just getting tired of being horrified by every come on between her experience with Cye and her experience with Rowen. But either way, the idea was becoming more and more appealing.

"I...do..." The words almost slipped out unintentionally. But it was the truth. She really did.

Her heart thudded in her chest as he took the blanket from her and moved in behind her, wrapping the blanket around them both. Robyn breathed in deep as she tried to slow her heart so he wouldn't notice it was racing so fast. She tentatively leaned against his strong chest, feeling the heat from his body almost immediately. His arms and his legs were all wrapped around her and Robyn felt she would never get out of the tangle of his long limbs. Never wanted to get out.

This felt so nice and warm and safe. Robyn just wanted to drift off, forever held in this peaceful cocoon.

"Hey, are you falling asleep?" Rowen's voice reached her.

"Mmm..." was all she managed, eyes closed.

"Hey, don't go to sleep now!" Rowen urged as he ripped off the blanket. "I've got something for you! Hold on."

Robyn snatched up the blanket and pulled it around herself as she curiously watched Rowen run out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a large box and an excited expression on his face. Robyn didn't know what to make of it as he gently set the box in her lap.

"What's this for?" Robyn wondered. Maybe she really WAS supposed to remember an important day today.

It was then Rowen faltered a bit. He held back, searching for the right words.

"Remember how you were mad at me earlier? When I wasn't sure how to introduce you? Well, it wasn't that I didn't know what you were to me, it was that I was planning on changing that soon, you know?"

Robyn looked at him blankly. "No...not really." She had no idea what he was getting at.

Something inside the box moved. Robyn jumped.

"What is it?"

"Open it," Rowen beamed.

Robyn carefully lifted the lid and out crawled the cutest orange and white kitten Robyn had ever seen. The creature mewled as it climbed out, eager to be out of its box

"Kya!" she squealed as she picked up the creature and cuddled it. "He's SO cute! Is he mine?"

"Just for you," Rowen nodded. "I know you're not big into rings and all the traditional stuff. But I wanted to get you something-something I know you'd really love before asking you this."

Robyn stopped cooing to the kitten long enough to look him in the face.

"Ask me what?"

Rowen leaned in, almost as if he was going to kiss her, giving her a fantastic view of his lean, topless body. He held back a few inches from her face and whispered. "Robyn, please marry me."

Robyn stared at him wide eyed. They began to water. He wanted her to marry him out of the blue and he had given her just a little kitten as an engagement gift.

"What? What's wrong?" Rowen asked, looking alarmed.

Robyn sniffed. "You... you get me. You understand."

Rowen smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen from him. "Of course. I love you." He leaned in to kiss her. "So will you?"

Robyn meant to lean forward and speak her answer, but her palm slipped on the edge of the bed and she felt herself tumbling over the side. From there, it felt like she was falling into a black hole. She could see Rowen moving to grab her, but she had already fallen much farther than anyone could ever reach and she was still falling.

* * *

Robyn's eyes popped open. She sat up with a start and looked around. Everything she had known from a second ago had disappeared. She was in a different room, different bed-alone. Robyn tried to make sense of it all. This was the first time she had woken up in a strange room without a familiar stranger naked in her bed. This time there wasn't anyone at all. Nor did it look like any one had shared the bed with her at all that night. In fact, the entire room looked devoid of any male influence for a while. So where was she?

The sound of someone shuffling around in what Robyn guessed was a downstairs told her to get up. She was well covered in regular pajamas so Robyn didn't bother to dress as she decided to march right down there and see what she was put up against this time.


	5. Ryo: Part One

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 3: Ryo, part 1

Robyn walked down the stairs carefully. They were beautiful stairs; carved and finished with lovely designs in very high quality wood. She was careful not to make a sound as she took one stair at a time. She could still hear the other person moving around downstairs. Robyn wasn't too afraid. She guessed it was one of three certain individuals if she followed this pattern correctly. But she was still a bit nervous and apprehensive. Which one was it and what would they do when they saw her?

She reached the bottom step and crept through the lavish living room. The walls were log, like a cabin. The whole place was gorgeous. She could even hear the birds chirping outside from an open window. It was almost like from a dream. Robyn would have killed to have a place like this.

_Now I don't have to,_ she thought with a bit of sarcasm. She already envied the Robyn who's place she was taking now. She hadn't even met the significant other in the next room yet.

Robyn found the other inhabitant of the house in the kitchen. His back was to her as he was fetching items from the pantry. She smiled as she recognized that familiar frame and that hair. It relieved her to see that it was him. she wasn't sure why, but it did. Happily, she climbed up on one of the stools at the counter and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ryo!" she chirped.

Ryo, who obviously hadn't noticed her come in, jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. He paused for a moment before turning to look at her.

"Uh...hi." He blinked at her and Robyn had to wonder what the confused expression on his face meant. "You seem really cheerful. Did you...have a good morning?"

He appeared to be choosing his words carefully as if he were afraid of her reaction. Robyn didn't really take notice. She was too engrossed on figuring out the answer to his question. Did she have a good morning? Well, she had woken up wearing modest and incredibly comfortable pajamas and there was no naked man in her bed trying to molest her or other such nonsense first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, it's been going pretty good!" she beamed.

An unsure smile slowly crept across Ryo's face. Robyn thought it a bit odd. It was as if he had been worried about her reaction and was slowly getting used to the idea that she honestly was in a good mood. Eventually, his shoulders loosened and he went about what he was doing.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked, brandishing a box of oatmeal and shaking it enticingly.

Robyn made a face. She didn't like the stuff even though she knew Ryo did. How he could eat it, she never figured out.

Ryo laughed at her expression. He sounded relieved somehow. Like he hadn't laughed in a while. "Okay then, how about waffles?"

"Ooh yeah!" Robyn agreed. "I can help if you like!"

Ryo furrowed his brows at that offer. "Did you want me to take you to your new job today or were you going to take the bus?"

Robyn paused. So she was working in this one. Not a huge problem. She didn't have to pretend to know anything if it was her first day there. However, the matter of knowing exactly WHERE she worked was something entirely different. She wouldn't have the slightest idea what bus to catch or where to get off.

"If you could take me, that would be great," she said sheepishly. She hoped it was okay to ask for that.

"Well, if you're coming with me, then you've got less than an hour until I leave. You might want to get dressed."

"On it!" Robyn called and dashed back upstairs to get ready.

Without washing her hair, Robyn managed to get showered, dressed, and ready in about twenty minutes. Once done, she returned back to the kitchen.

"Ready for waffles," she sang happily.

"Boy, you are," Ryo agreed, watching how she sat eagerly in front of her plate with a fork in one hand and a butter knife in the other.

Ryo dumped a large one on her plate and Robyn dug in. And they were the best. Waffles. Ever. Homemade syrup even. Robyn watched Ryo work around the kitchen as she sloppily ate. There were stars in her eyes. This man had yet to try to show himself to her or feel her up AND he was feeding her one of her many favorite foods. She loved him.

Ryo turned and stared at her a moment before chuckling.

"What?" Robyn demanded. Though, with her mouth completely full, it came out more of a "Wha?" She hurried to catch dripping syrup leaking out of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ryo laughed some more. "Have you not eaten in a week or what?"

Robyn swallowed the large chunk in her mouth painfully. "Shut up, it's good," she winced.

"I'm glad I've finally found something I make that you like," Ryo replied.

Robyn raised an eye ridge at him, not having a clue what that meant. Ryo instantly sobered and looked guiltily away. He hunched a bit as if he were about to get a tongue lashing. Of course, one never came. Robyn remained in silence, going back to her waffles and wondering about that. Maybe he was referring to something from their past. _"I finally found something I make that you like."_ Maybe he made her a really gross dish once and the real Robyn wasn't going to let him forget it. Or maybe... Ryo's reaction seemed to say it was something worse. Probably something that happened between them that they didn't like to talk about. That was Ryo for you. He did have a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth quite often. She knew that of him and let it slide. It wasn't her business anyway.

"I'm done," she said out loud. "Let me go brush my teeth and then we'll go."

* * *

Ryo owned a truck. It was black and small enough to maneuver the city while still managing to be big enough to call itself a truck. Robyn thought it was adorable and it kind of fit him. As he drove her to this new job she was supposed to be starting, Robyn wondered what Ryo did for a living. She certainly couldn't ask him right out. That would have been them dumbest question of the century to Ryo. _Yes, we live together and where do you work again?_ No, she couldn't do that. But maybe she could figure that out in time. Along with exactly what their relationship was supposed to be. This world was kind of fun, Robyn thought. Without Ryo or any one else advancing on her every five minutes, she was free to play detective in this new world.

When they left the garage, Robyn took note of the outside surroundings. The cabin was just as beautiful on the outside as it was on the inside. It was also surrounded by tall pine trees on either side. Robyn thought it looked right out of some painting. Her other self was so lucky to live there. As they drove, Robyn counted herself lucky that Ryo was taking her. They seemed to live out by themselves. No houses. Just trees for a mile or two. They really lived quite out there. It took a good fifteen minutes just to see the city. But that seemed like Ryo, too. He loved the outdoors. It would only make sense that he would live some place like that when he had an opportunity to move out on his own.

All through the drive, Robyn tried to see what she could gather from Ryo's behavior. He seemed normal enough. She thought it odd he didn't talk to her during the ride. But then again, it was still fairly early in the morning. Robyn wasn't much of a chatterbox until at least ten herself. So she doubted she could take any of that in as a clue. She did, however, notice that Ryo kept taking quick glances at her as he drove. As if he were trying to figure out her behavior, too. But Robyn took a kind of personal delight in knowing he had less a chance of finding out her secret than she did of his.

The truck stopped outside a large, city library and Robyn stared at it from inside the truck. This was where she was going to work? That wasn't so bad. She knew libraries. She could do this.

"Um...good luck with your first day," Ryo said. Robyn thought he sounded a bit awkward.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling to let him know it was okay for him to say that. "Will you be picking me up, too?"

He blinked at her, looking a bit surprised. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes please," she nodded seriously. _I doubt I could find that house in the middle of the forest on my own if you didn't._

Ryo looked a bit hesitant. "I'm not sure if I can. What time will you be getting off?"

Robyn hoped her face didn't look as blank as her mind went that moment. She had no idea. Quickly, her mind tried to come up with a time that would be after any possible work hours for both of them. "Five?" she ventured.

Ryo's face it up a little. "I could do that."

"Thanks," Robyn beamed. "Have a good day at work."

Ryo smiled back. "You, too."

Robyn hopped out of the truck, but not before noticing Ryo was wearing a wedding band. She mulled that over as she walked towards the library's front doors. In the background, she could hear Ryo drive away. First thing was first. She needed to figure out her job here and then she could try to figure out what was going on at home.

* * *

Work wasn't so bad. Robyn found herself wishing she had this job back in her own world. When she got there, it seemed she was being expected. All she had to do was say her name at the front counter and she was shuffled right in to the director who then passed her along to one of the librarians. From there, Robyn was shown around the place and told of her duties; helping people find books or computers. Trying to guess book titles and taking reservations. All easy stuff.

Once she was settled in with some busy work, returning books on the shelves, Robyn had time to think about her day so far. First she wondered about her job. She didn't really consider herself the librarian type. Should she go out and buy boring, drab skirts and large glasses now? She chuckled as she pictured herself as such. Though then again, she heard some guys think the boring librarian look was kind of hot. Not like she knew what guys thought. But, whatever.

When she started putting away books in the mystery section, Robyn was reminded of the puzzle she had woken up to that morning. What kind of place did she have in this new world? Why were her and Ryo living together and what were they supposed to mean to each other? Aside from Ryo's confusing mannerisms, that wedding band he wore was all Robyn had to go on for the moment.

He was married to somebody, obviously. Was it her? From the pattern she had observed from her encounters with Cye and then Rowen, that seemed the obvious conclusion. She herself didn't have a ring on at the moment, but that didn't mean much. She just woke up, got dressed and left. It was possible there was a ring in her room somewhere waiting to be put on. She also had no idea what her last name was in this world. She had just introduced herself as Robyn and everyone had called her such at work. She mentally kicked herself for not trying to catch a glimpse at her resume when she was in the director's office. She wouldn't have been that surprised if the name was Robyn Sanada on there. But still, she wanted to confirm it with her own eyes.

But if it was, then why was she sleeping in a room by herself? It wasn't just a matter of Ryo getting up earlier than she. The room she woke up in was painfully obvious that she didn't share it with anyone else. The next possibility was that Ryo was married to someone else. Maybe he was having some marriage troubles and was staying with her for a while. Robyn tipped her head at that thought. Did that mean that gorgeous cabin was hers and he was staying as a guest? That didn't quite make sense either. That place screamed of Ryo's ideal home, not hers. Plus, he ran around that place like it was his and kept his truck in its garage. It had to be his. If Robyn was the guest, then why did she have the nice upstairs bedroom? It was big enough for two people. Were both of them maybe just roommates and renting a house that belonged to neither one of them? But if Ryo was married and not to her, then why was he renting a house with her? Was his previous wife dead and he was just not ready to take off the ring? Was he divorced and unwilling to let go? Was he cheating on someone with her? Was she cheating on someone with him? Were they supposed to be just friends? Did they date once? Were they married with problems? Were they related? What? Why? How?

Robyn's head hurt by the time she was done. She had mentally exhausted every possibility she could think of and was still no where closer to solving her mystery. Of course not, she was at work. She needed to get back to that cabin so she could snoop for clues. She needed to see Ryo again--he himself was the biggest clue there was. Without either, she was just running in circles without any fresh information. For her own mental health, Robyn forced herself to stop obsessing over it and get her thoughts back to her job. She could mess with the problem again when she got back.

"Robyn," said one of the ladies behind the information desk as she walked by. "There's a call for you."

_Who would be calling me?_

Curiously, Robyn grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Robyn," came a male voice that Robyn had never heard before. "It's Ian. You didn't have your cell phone on."

Robyn wasn't sure who this person was, but he spoke to her in a familiar enough manner that she supposed she was supposed to know him and decided to play along.

"Oh, I totally forgot to take it with me. Sorry," she responded, trying to sound friendly instead of suspicious.

"That's okay," the male voice replied. "Are we still on for our meeting today at three or is your new job going to stick it to you?"

Robyn took a minute to think. She had no idea who this guy was or what he was talking about. She also wasn't interested in seeing him for whatever meeting he was talking about. There was only one person she wanted to see that day. He was the only thing familiar. She wanted him and no one else right now. Luckily, this Ian guy had left her a window to get out of this.

"Uh yeah, they want me to stay longer and I think I better so I can understand everything. Do you mind if we reschedule for that?"

The man named Ian chuckled on the other line. "That's fine. When are you free next?"

Robyn froze. That was a good question.

"Um... can I get back to you on that? I'm not quite sure at the moment."

She heard him chuckle. "That's fine. Just don't make me wait too long."

_Whatever._ Robyn said her good byes and breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever business her other version was doing with that guy could wait until she was gone from here.

* * *

Robyn ended up getting out of work at 3 that day. Ironic, she would have had time for that Ian guy's meeting. But Robyn still didn't want to attend. That would really be a pain, trying to pretend she knew anything that meeting would be about. The guy seemed nice enough. He talked to her familiarly. They were probably good associates or business partners. Maybe even friends. Still, Robyn was balancing enough as it was, she wasn't going to take on any more than she had to.

Now she had two hours to kill until five o'clock when Ryo would come pick her up. She was at a library, there was plenty to keep her busy there. But Robyn had been there all day and wanted a change of scenery. She decided she would go for a walk; maybe get something to eat, and then be back in time to catch Ryo.

The library was on a fairly busy road. There were lots of cute little shops and eating establishments not too far away and Robyn found she had plenty of time to wander around even after she had consumed the small meal she purchased. She was spending time browsing through a few magazines in a book store when she felt impressed to look out the large front window. There, across the street on the opposite corner, sat Ryo at a little café table outside. Across from him sat a blonde that was becoming more and more familiar. Mary Anne.

The second she noticed them, Robyn grabbed a magazine and held it up to her face. Even though they probably wouldn't have seen her through the glare of the window anyway. Still, Robyn side stepped behind a magazine wrack and carefully peered at them from behind it. Her curious mind was churning again. Was this the reason Ryo looked dubious this morning about not being about to pick her up after work? He couldn't come get her until 5 because he had a lunch date with a beautiful blonde?

All of Robyn's previous theories about her and Ryo's living situations came back at her. She took all the different pieces and tried to fit them in the hole this new puzzle provided. Maybe it wasn't like the other two worlds she had been in. Maybe her and Ryo really were just roommates and he was dating Mary Anne in this one. Wait, Ryo had a wedding ring on. Maybe he and Mary Anne were separated for a while and they were talking things over now.

If that was the case, then what Ryo and Mary Anne were doing at the moment was none of her business. But Robyn couldn't tear her eyes away. She had to know what they were doing. What were they talking about? What was going on? Obviously, she couldn't hear them or read their lips from where they were, so she concentrated on their body language.

Ryo was looking kind of hesitant and unconvinced as Mary Anne talked to him, leaning forward to express she was serious with what she was saying. She was not smiling at all and neither was Ryo. He had both hands on the table and he was fidgeting a bit uncomfortably. Mary Anne was doing most of the talking and seemed very insistent with what she was saying. Ryo was getting a few words in, but every time he spoke, he fidgeted some more and would look away. He was only giving a weak, half hearted argument to whatever the blonde was implying.

Mary Anne then seemed to be calling him in his fidgeting. She pointed at his nervous hands and it was then Robyn noticed most of Ryo's fidgeting was playing with his wedding band. Mary Anne did not look pleased as she pointed at it and spoke angrily at him. Ryo took the tongue lashing with a weak shrug. Mary Anne argued for a while, before Ryo reluctantly removed the wedding ring and put it in his jacket pocket. Robyn watched wide-eyed when he did this. Her curiosity was peaked now. What did that mean? It also didn't escape her notice that as Mary Anne continued to lecture him, Ryo's hand drifted into the pocket to continue to finger it.

The whole thing was so intriguing, Robyn almost couldn't pull her eyes away. But then she realized something that made her heart jump. It was almost 5 o clock! She couldn't spy on them any more! Sooner or later, Ryo would have to end this conversation and drive over to get her at the library where she was supposed to be. Robyn tore out of the book store as fast as she could. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she walked away from the corner, silently praying neither one saw her from across the street.

Once out of sight, Robyn broke into a moderate jog, her heart pounding. Spying was hard work. However, she did manage to make it back to the library before Ryo's truck pulled up. Mission accomplished.

"Hi, how was your day?" Robyn greeted as she opened the passenger door.

Ryo looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you look so winded? What have you been doing?"

Robyn took a pause to fabricate a lie.

"Oh you know. Just staying busy. Trying to get my exercise. Ha ha!" She laughed uncomfortably. Robyn wasn't the most honest person ever to walk the earth, but she really hated lying to her friends. Especially someone she knew to be so sincere like Ryo.

But he accepted her odd behavior with a shrug and drove off for home.

"How was your first day at work?" Ryo asked after a while.

"Pretty good," Robyn replied honestly. "I think I'm going to like it a lot" "They don't need me to come back until Monday, though. Then I'll be working the full week."

Ryo just nodded and they spent the rest of the drive in silence. During that time, Robyn spent it wondering again. She noticed Ryo had his ring back on. She wondered about that, too. When they reached the house, Ryo just pulled up in the front instead of driving into the garage.

"You're not coming in?" Robyn asked as she reached for the door handle. He hadn't even turned off the engine.

Again, Ryo looked confused at her words and this made Robyn more confused herself. Maybe this was his daily routine and Robyn was asking a very dumb question from his perspective.

"Uh, no. I have more work I have to do. I probably won't be back until nine or ten."

Robyn blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize! Thanks so much for taking the time to take me home then. I'm sorry about that."

Ryo looked even more dumbfounded at the apology. "No, don't worry about it. It's fine. I guess...I'll see you later."

Robyn smiled. "Okay."

She couldn't help but notice he looked a bit relieved that was the end of the conversation. Was he expecting an argument or something? She couldn't be sure. But when she walked into the house all alone, Robyn was a bit grateful Ryo wouldn't be home until later. That meant she had time to freely nose around the house for a good few hours. It was time to play detective once more.

First thing Robyn decided to do was hunt down where Ryo slept. She found it on the ground floor. A simple room. A bit messy, though it didn't really have a lot of stuff in it. That seemed like Ryo. He didn't need a lot of possessions. Just a place to sleep and put his clothes. Robyn sat down on the unmade bed and looked around. She was surprised she felt more guilty earlier in asking for a ride then what she was planning to do right now. Fifteen minutes later, Robyn really didn't feel guilty as she did not find a single thing of interest in the entire room. All she saw was proof Ryo lived there. Nothing else. Maybe this place really was Robyn's somehow and Ryo was just renting a room there.

Sweeping the rest of the house brought just as many results. There were no scrap books, no newspaper clippings, photos. Nothing that could add anything to help Robyn out with her mystery. Just the usual every day stuff floating around.

Testing another theory, Robyn went up to her own room and searched for jewelry. She was actually quite surprised to find a wedding ring stuffed in the back of a drawer. Robyn tried it on and it fit her finger perfectly.

_Well, it's something to go on._ Robyn thought as she looked at the ring in the fading light of the afternoon. Did this mean she was currently married to someone? Or just married at some time? The back of a sock drawer was not where one usually kept their wedding ring. That was usually a place to put something you either didn't want to remember, or you didn't want to forget.

Robyn almost felt a bit sad looking at the ring as she plopped back on the bed. Whatever the answer was to this piece of jewelry, Robyn had a feeling it wasn't going to make her happy. She suddenly wanted Ryo to be home; for no other reason than just to have them there. To talk to her, to smile at her. That's all she wanted. Whatever everything else meant, maybe she would be better off not knowing.

An odd thought came to Robyn just then. If she were her (which she was) where would she put something she didn't want to remember or forget? Reaching between her knees, Robyn slid her hand beneath the bed mattress and felt around. Bingo. She pulled out a thin, black folder and opened it with shaky hands.

Inside was a newspaper clip, a photo and an invitation. All three looked as though they had been torn from a scrap book. All three of them gave irreproachable proof that her other self and Ryo had gotten married at one point. Robyn sifted through the papers a bit more. There was nothing else. No divorce papers. Did that mean they were still married?

Robyn mentally went through all the information she had accumulated that day. They shared a house together; that fit into the puzzle. The fact that Ryo slept in a different room and her wedding ring was hiding in a drawer suggested they were having some kind of problems. Why didn't Robyn pick that up before? Was it just because she was so used to talking to Ryo she just didn't notice? But his behavior made sense. He seemed surprised whenever she was friendly with him. That fit, too. He was probably used to them fighting or sitting in awkward silence. With that answered, Robyn moved to her next question. What exactly was wrong with the marriage?

Robyn's mind instantly flipped over to the scene of Ryo and Mary Anne talking at the street corner cafe. What WAS he doing there with her? Robyn had assumed he had gone to work, too. But he wasn't at work when she saw him. He was with another woman. And this woman had been a bit bent out of shape that he was wearing his wedding ring while he was talking to her. She even made him take it off. Possibly, she was trying to get him to leave her altogether.

And then later, when Ryo didn't come into the house with her..

_I have more work I have to do. I probably won't be back until nine or ten..._

Robyn's chest suddenly felt a bit tighter. Was he really going to work or was he going somewhere else. Was he going to see _her_ again? She ran a hand through her hair as she let out a deep breath and her sudden realization. It was hard to imagine this from someone like Ryo. It didn't seem plausible. But it was the only one that made sense.

"He's cheating on me," she said out loud.

There was a knock at the door that caused Robyn to look up and fall out of her deep funk. She quickly closed the folder and returned it to its hiding place before scrambling downstairs to get the door. When she opened it, a dark shadow fell over her face. Given her current discovery, this was the last person she wanted to see.

"Ryo's not here," she said flatly to the blonde woman in her doorway.

Mary Anne had been a pretty good friend to her in the other worlds. But this version Robyn was not liking at all. For her part, Mary Anne just blinked at her, obviously not expecting such a greeting. Then she composed herself and a determined expression took over her face.

"I'm not here to see Ryo. I'm here to see you."

It was Robyn's turn to look surprised. If this woman was seeing her husband behind her back, then why would she want to talk to her?

"What about?" Robyn demanded.

Mary Anne matched her hard look with one of her own. "I think you know what it will be about."

Robyn had a inkling. She also had a choice. She could just close the door in the blonde's face right now and the conversation would be over. Part of her was curious as to what Mary Anne would have to say, but the other part hated her. Robyn really wasn't sure why. She and the Ryo of her world got along just fine. This wasn't HER husband that was cheating on her. Should she really take it so personal?

In the end, it was the possibility of getting more clues that Robyn decided to invite Mary Anne in. Mary Anne looked a bit surprised herself that she made it past the front door. Robyn led her in to sit on the couch and then offered her a drink. Again, Mary Anne looked a bit befuddled by her hospitality. But Robyn was determined to be civil and not pass any judgement on Mary Anne until she had more of the story.

While in the kitchen pouring lemonade, Robyn also promised herself that she would keep herself as detached from the situation as possible, no matter what Mary Anne said.

_Always remember,_ she told herself. _This isn't your world. Whatever she says, it will be okay. Even if she might be sleeping with my husband, it's not MY husband and I can get through this and then figure out what to do afterward._

After steeling herself, Robyn walked back into the living room with her two glasses of lemonade. When she entered, she found Mary Anne, not on the couch, but wandering around the room, admiring the woodwork.

"Here's your glass," Robyn offered as she set it on the small table in front of the couch.

Mary Anne glanced over and thanked her before turning her attention back to the house.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Mary Anne said calmly.

"Oh, it is," Robyn agreed. "I like this house a lot."

Mary Anne didn't look too convinced with her statement. "You say that, even though I'm sure you didn't know or care that Ryo and his father built this house themselves. With their own hands."

"Wow, they did?" Robyn didn't even think to hide her awe. She thought that was absolutely amazing. "All by themselves? That must have taken them quite a while."

"A couple of years," Mary Anne confirmed. "Because I knew Ryo since we were young, I got to see this house from start to finish when they worked on it. He was so proud of this place. It was really the only thing he and his dad did together before he died." She paused and then turned to Robyn. "But you never knew that, did you? You've been married to him for over a year and you really don't know anything about him. You don't care about him at all."

Robyn fought back any retorts.

When Robyn didn't say anything, Mary Anne took it as a cue to continue. She turned from the walls and stalked over to where Robyn was sitting on the couch. "I don't know why you've suddenly started to act this way, but I'm onto you."

Mary Anne stared her right in the face. Robyn had no choice but to stare back. She honestly had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"I was so close to get him to actually leave you," Mary Anne admitted. "He was going to do it and I guess you could feel it. That's why you started acting all sweet today. Now he thinks you've still got a chance. Over one morning. And I'm back where I started."

Robyn felt anger as well as confusion welling up. What right did Mary Anne have coming in here and saying out loud she was trying to take Ryo away from her? Even if she really wasn't his real wife, this was ridiculous! Where did she find the audacity to come over here and openly say this to her face? Robyn thought should say something. Whether it was her world or not, she should fight for this.

But then she had to wonder why Mary Anne was doing this. She said herself she and Ryo had been friends for a long time. For Ryo to cheat on her; maybe their marriage didn't have anything worth salvaging. What if this relationship did not have any love in it? Then what right did Robyn have to argue it either way? Maybe Ryo should go with Mary Anne if she was the one in this world who really loved him.

With that decided, Robyn did not respond once again.

"Is there no low you'll sink to?" Mary Anne continued. "I know you don't love him. And I know what you've been doing with that other guy. If you don't want Ryo any more then why did you suddenly turn on the charm when he was about to leave you? What game are you playing here, Robyn?" Her voice rose with her anger. "If you don't want him, why won't you let him go?"

Robyn was stunned into silence now as those words set in. Other guy? Did that mean...? Robyn gasped as she finally put the whole puzzle together.

_Ryo wasn't cheating on me, I am cheating on him!_


	6. Ryo: Part Two

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 3: Ryo- part 2

The rest of Mary Anne's passionate lecture went unnoticed by Robyn as she went over and over her new discovery in her head.

_I'm the one cheating on him..I'm the one..._

"Robyn, are you listening to me?" Mary Anne demanded, looking extremely offended by her blank stare.

Robyn just looked up at her. "Do you wish it was you instead?" she wondered.

Mary Anne balked, her face slowly changing to a red tint.

"That's none of your business!" she spat. "I'm here as Ryo's friend! I can't stand to see a guy like him in such a horrible relationship! That's the reason I came. To get you to finally get your claws out of him and let him go so he can move on."

Robyn nodded slowly, still soaking it all in. "You can go now."

Mary Anne blinked. "What?"

"I said you can go now," Robyn repeated. "You've said what you came here to say. Now you can leave."

Mary Anne looked surprised and then angry. But Robyn did have the leverage. Mary Anne didn't live there and she had said her piece. Robyn surmised she just wanted to stay and vent now, but that would not accomplish anything more. Robyn got the message and now she did not want to see Mary Anne for quite a while.

"Fine," Mary Anne relented. "I will go. But don't think I'm finished. I don't know what Ryo still sees in you, but I'm going to do my best to make him forget you. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Robyn sighed. "Have a good night." And she shut the door in Mary Anne's face.

Once alone in the house, Robyn took a slight personal pleasure in her ability to act like not a word Mary Anne had said got through to her. That must have really pissed her off. Though in truth, Robyn was already thinking very hard about those words. They repeated themselves over and over in her head as Robyn sat back down on the couch. In the stillness, she suddenly gave a cry and shoved her fingers through her hair in frustration. Then she sighed and lay back on the couch, covering her eyes with one arm.

"I'm a horrible person in this world," she moaned out loud.

She could feel a headache coming on. What was she supposed to do in this world? Was she supposed to fix this? Is that why she was here? But how would one fix this? If she suddenly became a better wife, what would happen when she left and Ryo was stuck with that bitch version of her again? That wouldn't really solve the problem. Should she continue to play the part of the cheating wife and try to push Ryo away? Get him to divorce her? She may have not liked Mary Anne at the moment, but there was no doubt that this world's Mary Anne cared very much for this world's Ryo. She wanted him to be happy and Robyn was having less and less of a problem leaving him in her hands when she was gone.

The biggest problem with that plan was that Robyn had always adored Ryo. He was such a sweet guy. She didn't know if she had it in her to be mean to him. She doubted very much she could effectively chase him out of this stupid marriage by her will alone. Maybe if she just talked to him...

There was a knock at the door again. Robyn sat up and glanced at the clock. She had been stewing over this for almost an hour. Wondering if Mary Anne was coming back to give her another lecture, Robyn didn't even bother to try to see who it was before opening the door. A man stood before her. He was fair skinned, sandy blonde. He looked American and was neatly shaven with a nice suit. Robyn had never seen him before.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked with uncertainty.

He smiled at her a charming smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait. I know you said we would have to do it later, but I've been thinking about you all day, baby."

He was suddenly in her house and pinning her against the wall with his body. Robyn was too stunned by the action to even speak. Luckily, she had enough sense about her to turn her head away before he could kiss her. The man paused for a minute, confused at her actions. This gave Robyn enough time to figure out what was going on.

_This is him! This is the guy I'm cheating with! What do I do?_

"Baby, what's the matter?" the man asked. Then his eyes went wide and he let go of her. "Is he at home? I thought he worked late." He looked about the room wildly.

It was then Robyn recognized his voice. _He's the guy who called me earlier today! So these "business meetings" were really our secret rendezvous. I see how it is. But whatever I'm supposed to do here, I am NOT playing this game with this guy. I don't even know him. I'll find another way to get Ryo to leave me, if that's what I have to do._

"He's not here," she told the guy in a flat tone.

The man breathed out. "Baby, you really scared me there. Don't do that to me."

Robyn was extremely not impressed with this. "Don't call me baby and please leave. I'm not up for doing this today."

The man just smiled at her. It was a smile Robyn did not like at all. "Aw...come on babe. What's the matter? You can tell me." He sidled up to her dipping it to kiss her neck.

Robyn ducked again, putting more space between them. She was starting to get even more frustrated. It was one thing when her friends were trying to feel her up. It was another when a total stranger was doing it.

"Did you not hear me?" she snapped. "There's the door! I am NOT doing this today! Go home!"

He stood there for a moment, but then shoved his hands in his pockets with a defeated smile. "Fine. Have your way. You just call me when you get lonely, huh?"

Robyn wasn't sure why, but that last sentence really pissed her off.

"Don't count on it Brian," she mumbled as she shut the door in her second face that day.

From behind it, there was a startled pause and then a "My name is Ian!"

* * *

The day had started well, but had proved to become far more taxing and difficult than Robyn would have guessed. Despite the fact that she didn't have Ronins advancing on her left and right, Robyn still had to admit this was the worst one so far. After getting something to eat, Robyn retreated to the tub to relax and regroup her thoughts.

She still had a hard time accepting the fact that she was cheating on Ryo in this world. It was surreal and kind of sad. She wondered about her other self in this world. Why did she marry Ryo if she didn't love him? And if she did love him at one point, why didn't she now? And if she fell out of love, why was she still holding onto him? Why not just leave? Robyn had a feeling she could ask these questions until the sun came up, but she would never get an answer unless she talked to the other Robyn herself. She highly doubted that would happen. But still, why with that guy? Ugh! He was definitely not better looking than Ryo. He seemed like a sleaze ball to her. Why did she ever cheat on him with a guy like that...that...whatever his name was?

Robyn slumped in the tub and blew sadly at the bubbles in her bath. For the umpteenth time, she missed Ryo. Though after all she had learned, she could hardly blame him that he didn't want to be home. But she wanted him here. He belonged here. It was his house. She was the one who should feel like she shouldn't be here, not him.

A bit agitated at all these thoughts, Robyn couldn't bring herself to stay still when she got out of the bath. Once dressed in her warm pajamas, she wandered around the house, brooding at how unfair this world was. For the first time that day, she went back to the question as to why she was here in the first place. Why was she here in ANY of those worlds for that matter? Was there a purpose? Was this just some kind of sick joke? Was she sent here to actually accomplish something or just to entertain some cosmic whim for a moment? She wanted to know so badly what was going on that it was driving her nuts.

Frustrated and tired, Robyn leaned against the wall of the still silent house. She was in the living room now. Not that it mattered which room she was in. Every one of them was quiet and empty. It seemed such a shame. A house like this needed to be filled with more than just stuff and two people with regrets.

Rolling over, Robyn leaned into the wall, resting her cheek against it, feeling the soft, smooth finish of the wood on her finger tips. It was a beautiful house. But she loved it even more now knowing that Ryo had built it. Knowing that his hands had touched this wall, worked and refined it, it made that wall that much more precious to her.

_I'm glad I've finally found something I make that you like.._

Ryo's words came unbidden to her mind. Did he mean this house when he said that? Did her other self not like it? Not appreciate the work that went into it? How could she not? What a horrible person she was. Thinking about how her other version might be made Robyn loathe her and, in turn, loathe herself. She couldn't blame Ryo for turning his back on such a lovely creation when such an ugly thing lived inside.

"What are you doing?"

Robyn opened her eyes to see Ryo standing there, watching her curiously. She hadn't even heard him come home. Now that she was finally able to see him, Robyn couldn't bring herself to try to keep him away from her like she had originally be considering.

"I like this wall," she said simply. "Very much."

A flash of emotion raced over Ryo's face and then was gone. He turned without comment to leave. Robyn noticed his was favoring his hand and she pulled away from her wall.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Surprised once more, Ryo turned and blinked at her. Then he raised his hand. There was dried blood smudged all over his index finger. "It's nothing big. I just need to clean it up."

"Yeah, you do, that's looks horrible," Robyn replied. "You go into the kitchen and clean that up. I'll meet you there."

Though looking a bit dazed, Ryo did what we was told while Robyn ran into the hall. She rummaged around in the closet across from the bathroom. It seemed like the most likely place one would keep a first aid kit. She was in luck. Bringing the white box with her into the kitchen, she sat down on the table stool next to Ryo's.

"Now let's see that hand," she ordered.

Ryo obediently extended the injured hand and Robyn looked over the damage. He had cleaned up all the blood as he had been told and now it was easy to see the jagged cut jutting down his finger. It was still oozing a bit of blood, but it didn't look too deep. Robyn grabbed a warm, wet cloth and proceeded to gently dab at the new blood. As she did, she noticed the state of the rest of his hand. The skin of his fingertips and palm were rough and dry and calloused. They were the hands of a man who worked hard with them every day.

Given her new knowledge of Ryo's past, Robyn guessed he worked in construction. The house itself was a testament that he knew how to build. And it explained his rough hands and dusty clothes. Now that she really got a chance to look at him, this Ryo looked very different than her Ryo. He looked rougher, dirtier, stronger. He didn't have the aura of a warrior like her Ryo did. This Ryo had the feel of a man who's livelihood was in what he could build. His hands, his body, worked so hard every day.

Robyn caught herself just sitting there, running her fingers over his palm and not really attending to the wound. She looked up, a bit embarrassed and turned away to grab some bandages. When she turned back, she noticed Ryo had looked away as well, a bit of a tint on his cheeks. Robyn was glad she wasn't the only one feeling awkward, but she was sure her face was a lot redder. She turned her focus on the task at hand so she wouldn't have to look him in the face and applied some ointment to the cut and then two band-aids to cover the thing.

"All done," she announced, and lightly kissed his finger over the band-aid.

She thought it was an innocent enough gesture. Mothers kissed their children's cuts all the time. But Ryo's reaction was different than expected. His eyes went wide and he tugged his hand away from her, clutching it to himself and looking away from her. His expression made Robyn's heart ache for him.

_Oh Ryo, do I really show you such little affection in this world? Do you really find it so strange any time I smile at you or try to take care of you?_

At that moment, Robyn didn't care any more. She forgot that any of her actions may result in him staying longer into a relationship where he wasn't cared about. She didn't care that he was someone else's husband and that he wasn't the Ryo she knew. He was still Ryo and she hated to see him so sad. She threw herself at him, causing him to nearly fall over on his stool, and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

She clung to him as if afraid he would pull her away and she started to cry. Robyn really didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. Everything was so frustrating. Why was this happening to her? All of this. Why was she being forced to give up her heart so fully to all these different men who meant the world to her anyway; only to be torn from them and thrust into the arms of another a moment later? In that moment, Robyn was suddenly afraid for the first time that would continue to get pulled away to other worlds. That couldn't happen yet. She wasn't done here. She wanted to stay!

Ryo's fingers lightly, hesitantly touched her back, then her hair. He wouldn't put his arms completely around her and hold her like she fervently wished he would.

"Robyn, what's wrong?" There was sincere concern in his throaty voice. The sound of it only made Robyn sadder. "Do you...want to talk about it?" He sounded apprehensive about asking. As if he knew better than wanting to talk about Robyn's problems.

All Robyn could do was shake her head into his neck. There was no way she could put into words to make anyone understand what she was feeling inside right now. Not to mention the whole "I'm not the Robyn from your world" thing would be incredibly hard to explain even if she wasn't a sobbing heap of a person right now.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to sniffle as she pulled away from him. She forced herself to calm down even though she wanted to cry for a lot longer. Robyn also realized she probably wasn't doing Ryo any favors by acting this way. For all she knew, he was thinking she was crying over some other guy. He had to know something was up or else we wouldn't have been sleeping downstairs.

"It's just been one of those days, I guess," Robyn continued weakly, trying to brush her tears away while hoping to salvage a bit of her dignity. "I guess I'm just tired."

Ryo watched her wipe her eyes as if he were trying to decide something inside his head. Finally, he walked over to turn off the kitchen lights and then approached her again. Robyn was about to ask what he wanted when he leaned forward and swept her up in his arms. Robyn was surprised for a moment, but she was so tired, she easily settled to wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing her face to his shoulder. She just didn't have the strength to protest, worry, or wonder any more that night.

He carried her up the stairs so easily. Robyn had never realized how strong he was until then. He always looked a bit slight to her; never too tall or too broad compared to the other Ronins. But being that close to his body, she could feel the power that rested there, grown from days of physical labor that came with his work.

He was so warm. Ryo was always warm to her. Robyn was starting to drift off by the time he reached her room. Ryo set her down softly on the bed and pulled the covers around her. She watched his silhouette through half closed lids from the light in the doorway. Once done with his chore, Ryo turned to leave without a word. Robyn fought the urge to grab his jacket; to ask him to stay. It wasn't right that he was returning to a small, empty room to sleep all alone. But asking him to stay with her right then probably wasn't right either.

So she watched him go without a sound and then closed her eyes. She wondered if there was anything she really could do for him to fix this. It wasn't certain whether there was anything she could do. But as Robyn drifted off, if she was still there in the morning, she was determined to give it a try.

* * *

Ryo was gone before Robyn woke up that morning. She was disappointed to find that out, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. She really wasn't expecting to see him for the rest of the day, but Ryo showed up at the house again sometime around noon. He didn't come inside though. Robyn only noticed him out the window by chance when she heard a sharp noise coming from outside.

The sound she heard was the chopping of wood. Out the full, large kitchen window she could see him. The shirt Ryo had been wearing was now tied around his waist and the sun beat down through the trees onto his deep bronzed skin. If Robyn had thought Ryo looked stronger before, she was sure of it now. He was still lean, but defined. She could see every cord as he brought the ax down time and again. His skin was beaded with sweat and in shone in the sun. He paused to wipe sweat from his brow before picking up another log and exhibiting his strength once more.

_I could watch that all day.._ Robyn thought dreamily to herself.

She was then embarrassed to notice that she had fogged up the window and hastily wiped it off. But then gazed out the window wistfully again.

_Maybe I should go out and talk to him. Then I could get a closer look..._ She idly wondered what the skin of his back and arms felt like, hot and damp in the sun. Robyn instantly shook her head as if to throw those thoughts from her brain. _I'm becoming a pervert! Those days with Rowen still haven't worn off yet!_

But then she got an idea. _I know, I'm sure he's thirsty! I'll get him something to drink. Then I can at least say hi to him._

Now elated with the thought of a more domestic chore than just leering out the picture window, Robyn set to work. The lemonade in the fridge was all gone so she set about preparing another pitcher. She ran the water in the sink, letting it get cold as she wondered what Ryo's expression would look like when she came out to see him. It was then she noticed the sink appeared to be clogged.

Robyn wondered if she should ignore it. But Ryo was outside working, she should probably be doing something around the house, too. When she had finished her first chore, she went to hunt down a bucket, a wrench and some rubber gloves and set to work herself. She was pulling out a smelly glob of who knew what when she heard a door open and close and heavy boots thunk on the kitchen linoleum.

"I could have done that," she heard Ryo's voice tell her.

Robyn pulled her head out to reply, but she got an unexpected eye full of a still shirtless Ryo. She quickly ducked her head back under the sink so he wouldn't see her face go red. That image would be forever burned into her memory.

"I know how to fix a sink," she muttered. "And I made lemonade for you. It's in the fridge if you want some. I was hoping to finish this before you were done outside, but..." _Man, I REALLY wanted to finish before you were done outside. Oh well._

"Where did you learn to fix things?" Ryo asked, sounding amused as he opened the fridge.

Robyn felt a bit irked at that question. To her, it sounded like he was surprised she knew how to do any thing at all around the house.

"Hey, I've lived by myself plenty," she retorted as she finished tightening the U-joint to the straight pipe. "I know how to get around without having a big, strong man to come do everything for me. I've done it long enough."

Ryo went quiet for a moment.

"Do you think...I'm not home enough?" he finally asked.

Robyn hit her head on the pipe. That wasn't quite the way she thought he would take that. She paused under the sink, rubbing her head as she thought how she would answer. If she said no, that was like saying there was nothing wrong with this relationship. If she said yes, she would be misleading him into thinking her alternate version wanted him home more.

She pulled herself out, looking down. She didn't want to see his face right now.

"I don't know," she said honestly and grabbed her supplies to go clean up.

* * *

Ryo left again shortly after. He didn't come back as day went into night. Robyn sat and sulked in the tub before bed. It kind of sucked being married to Ryo. She should have said yes. _Yes, you should be home more! You always disappear and you never say anything! Are you cheating on me?_

Robyn's eyes went wide. If she asked that she would have probably opened a whole barrel of trouble she didn't want to get into. Robyn slouched further in the tub and burbled unhappily in the bubbly water. This world was so unlike the other two previous ones. In those, she just kind of lived there, trying to make it from day to day until she was thrust into another one. In this new world, she couldn't help but feel she was supposed to do something. It was almost like a video game now. There was some kind of goal she needed to reach before she could advance to the next level. But what? If there was a point to all this, what was it she was supposed to do?

If this was anything like Quantum Leap, that meant she was supposed to help Ryo. (Though she didn't exactly help Cye or Rowen with anything while she was in their worlds.) But how exactly could she help him? Sure, she could pretend to be a nice wife, but what good would that do anyone when she was gone?

Robyn stayed up in her room that night and watched a movie. She kept it low and listened for the sound of the door, but it never came. Before Robyn knew it, she woke up. White noise was blaring on the tv. She glanced at the clock to see her movie had been over for quite a while. After turning off the tv, Robyn decided she was more thirsty than tired and padded downstairs into the kitchen. While heading back to bed, she noticed there was someone sleeping on the couch.

The lights weren't on, but Robyn could still see well by the light of the full moon coming in through the large windows. Ryo was spread out on the couch, sleeping soundly. A blanket was thrown haphazardly over him. Robyn crouched down to study his face in the moonlight. He carried the vestige with him of someone who had experienced quite a long day himself. Carefully, Robyn reached out to brush a few of his thick bangs from his face. She wanted to sit there and watch him longer, but she figured she better not. Reluctantly, she got up and turned to go.

"I miss you."

Robyn froze when she heard Ryo's voice rasp behind her. She slowly turned to see his large eyes watching her. His face was unreadable.

"I really miss you," he repeated again softly.

Robyn found herself turning around and going back to crouch in front of him.

"I'm right here," she whispered.

"You say that, but..." Ryo drifted away and then looked at her again. "What happened to us?"

Robyn shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Sometimes this just..." She really didn't have an answer for him.

Ryo reached out and lightly ran his knuckle down her arm. "You're cold," he stated.

Robyn just shrugged. But Ryo gripped her arm gently and tugged her towards him, now moving his eyes to hers. Robyn was mesmerized by those eyes. They were so deep, so full of emotion even if his face was not. Her heart was picking up as she allowed herself to be coaxed closer. It was if she had no power of her own under that gaze. Obediently, she climbed onto the couch with him and settled on her side as he put the blanket around both of them.

The couch was fairly wide as far as couches go. But it was still a couch and the two of them had to press together to be able to fit without Robyn falling off. Ryo's body was so warm. Robyn didn't realize how chilly it was until then. She snuggled up next to him in spite of herself, letting the warmth he provided comfort her. It was the first time she had been in his arms in this world. They were strong yet gentle and undemanding. They just let her be next to him and didn't ask for anything more.

He watched her quietly in the dark, his eyes sweeping over her face, not missing anything. He leaned on his elbows, back against the couch so he wasn't resting any weight on her, but he was still close.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Robyn looked away, feeling self conscious. She wasn't used to compliments on her looks. Never once did she herself think she was beautiful.

"I think you are," Ryo insisted as if he could hear her thoughts.

He reached up to touch her face. Robyn flinched when the rough skin of his hand came in contact with her. Ryo moved it away apologetically, but Robyn grabbed his hand and pulled it back. He watched her silently as she studied that hand, running her fingers over the blisters and the cracked skin. She loved these hands. They worked so hard and she dared to fantasize just for a moment that they worked hard just for her. Lightly, she kissed the palm and then allowed it to touch her face again. Ryo leaned over her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Robyn wasn't sure she heard right. "Hm?"

"You're not Robyn," Ryo continued. "Who are you?"

Robyn's eyes flew open wide. She stared at him in fear as she felt his body tense next to her. He didn't have a hold of her, but she was certain he could easily grab her and hold her down if she tried to escape. Her heart was racing. What was she supposed to do now?

"It's okay," Ryo said soothingly. "I'm not mad. I just want to know who you are."

Robyn fought to get her breath under control. She never imagined she would be asked something like this. She wasn't prepared if on the odd chance one of them found out.

"How...did you know?" she asked softly.

Ryo's expression fell into a bittersweet smile. "Robyn never looked at me the way you do. Even when we were first married. She never looked at me or this place like they were something important to her. Not the way you look at me."

His eyes bore into hers and it made Robyn's cheeks get warm. She was so embarrassed having been caught as a stranger in a married man's house. On his couch no less!

"Tell me," Ryo continued, his voice gentle. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why do you look just like Robyn?"

_Oh, how do I explain this?_

"I...I am Robyn," she managed to squeak out. "I'm just not your Robyn. I'm from a world that's different than this. I mean, it's kind of the same. You're there and I'm there; but it's still different. And, for some reason, I just woke up here one day, in this world's Robyn's place, instead of in my own world."

Ryo furrowed his brows at her, trying to make sense of what he was told.

"So is...my wife in your world then?"

Robyn shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Honestly, I just woke up here yesterday. I don't know how or why. I have no idea what's going on. I've kind of been faking it. I'm really sorry."

He nodded, seeming a bit preoccupied with the questions running through his own head at this new information.

"So are..are we married in your world, too?"

"Um, no," Robyn replied awkwardly. "We're just friends."

It was Ryo's turn to feel embarrassed now. "Oh, I guess this is kind of weird for you then. I'm sorry."

He began to move away from her when she grabbed his shoulders.

"No, wait, it's okay. Stay, please?"

Ryo paused, looking at her curiously. Robyn felt her cheeks grow warm again under his gaze. She couldn't believe that just popped out of her mouth! But she didn't want him to move away from her, not like that. She searched her thoughts, trying to find the right words she wanted to say to him.

"I really care about you," she said in a quivering voice. Why was it so frightening? "I care about the Ryo in my world and I care about you. I don't like to see you so unhappy. Why are you still in this horrible relationship?"

Ryo looked away. "I just...I guess I keep hoping that..." His voice cracked and he couldn't continue.

Robyn reached up to caress his cheek. Ryo leaned into it, closing his eyes tight. A single tear escaped and slid down his face.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," Robyn told him.

Ryo opened his eyes. They glittered wetly in the moonlight. They were so big and beautiful as they stared deeply into her face.

"Can I...kiss you?" Ryo whispered, his voice catching.

If Robyn's face was a bit red before, it was bright crimson now. She was very grateful for the cover of the darkness. She was reluctant to agree to that request. Ryo was married and he knew she wasn't his real wife. She didn't have to pretend she was with him. But Robyn was also tired of trying to deny men she loved when, in truth, she wanted them, too.

"Um...I--I guess so," she replied shyly.

She remained still, her heart racing faster as Ryo moved over her, resting some of his body weight against hers. He leaned forward and Robyn shut her eyes tight and held her breath as if she were about to jump off a cliff. They popped open again, however, when she felt lips press ever so lightly against her left eyelid.

Robyn stared at him as he pulled away. Ryo smiled kindly at her, but Robyn couldn't help but feel disappointed somehow. Why? He was respecting her space and the fact that they really weren't married. So what was the problem?

Her gaze traveled down to his mouth and her fingers moved of their own accord to trace his lips as they parted with her touch. She reached up and brushed her lips ever so slightly at the side of his mouth. She pulled away, but just barely. He was still right there. She could feel his breath in her cheek. She could feel that his heart was beating faster, too.

Ryo moved his mouth closer as if to test her. Robyn did not pull away and he cautiously slid his mouth over hers. Robyn reached up to tangle her fingers in his thick hair and pull his head closer, encouraging him to take the kiss deeper. Ryo responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body against his. He settled more weight on top of her as he kissed her with the passion of a man who had been waiting to be cared for like this all his life.

After a few moments, they both pulled away, panting. Ryo rested his face in the base of Robyn's neck as he caught his breath. Robyn kept her arms around him, one hand lightly stroking and playing with his hair.

"Ryo, will you promise me something?" she asked the ceiling.

"Yes?" Ryo replied into her neck.

"When I'm gone, promise me you'll leave her. Kick her out of this house. It's too good for her. Save this place for someone who really cares about you."

Ryo was quiet for a moment. "I already found someone who cares about me."

Robyn tried hard to blink back the tears. "I can't stay..."

Ryo lifted his head so he could look her in the face. "Why not? Why can't you?"

"It's not something I can control," Robyn replied, her throat feeling tight. "I'm not sure when, but I am going to disappear from here at some time and everything will be as it was before." With a heavy heart, Robyn had an inkling it would be that night.

Ryo let out a sound of pain and frustration. He pressed his forehead to her collar bone, his bangs brushing her neck. His shoulders shuttered as he clenched his fists at either side of her head.

"It's not fair," he rasped.

Robyn looked up at the ceiling, tears spilling down the side of her face. She fought with every ounce left in her not to sob. No, it wasn't fair. She put her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She didn't want to leave him, not like this. She wanted to chase away all his pain and loneliness and keep him in her arms forever. What cruel fate was forcing this onto her? Why was she shown this heartbreaking life only to be forced to leave it?

"Robyn?" Ryo asked, lifting his head. "If you were given the option to stay here in this world, would you?"

That question did it. Robyn broke down. She covered her face with both hands as she began to sob.

"How can you ask me that?" she cried. "I don't want this to happen to you, but that's my life! I can't leave them! I can't leave my friends! I want to go home!"

Almost instantly, she felt herself being pulled against Ryo's body and held tight.

"Robyn, I'm so sorry," Ryo whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I shouldn't have asked that of you. It wasn't right of me. I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

Robyn didn't stop crying, but she did pull her hands away from her face so she could wrap her arms around Ryo's neck and cry into his shoulder. It was the first time she had said it out loud and she meant it. None of these worlds have been particularly horrible, but they weren't hers. She wanted to go home where things were familiar; where she was in control.

Ryo continued to murmur comforting words to her until Robyn's sobbing finally subsided. They sat there in silence for several minutes, holding each other as if afraid to let go.

"Robyn?" Ryo finally said. "I'll do what you say. If you disappear and she comes back, I'll leave her. I'll move on."

Robyn smiled up at him gently. She reached up to pull his head down so she could kiss his forehead.

"You'll be fine," she whispered to him. "You can do this. Start over and you can be happy again."

"Thank you," Ryo replied. "I should have let go a long time ago. I just needed to know it was okay." He paused and then his eyes grew pleading again. "Robyn? I know this is asking a lot, but would you please stay like this with me tonight? Would you hold me just for this one night?"

Robyn stared at him, her eyes tearing up again. She couldn't find the words to answer him and, instead, pulled him into a tight embrace. Ryo hugged her back just as fiercely. The two stayed that way as the night drifted on, the moonlight spilling over them. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms and Robyn felt safe for a time, despite knowing she would probably not see this place again.

* * *

Robyn awoke to the noisiest alarm clock she ever heard. She stared up at the ceiling, heart beating fast. She could feel the other person in the bed with her lazily reach over and turn it off. Robyn didn't pay him any attention for a while. All she knew was that her heart still ached from the night before and the person it ached for wasn't in the bed with her. It almost made the tears come to her eyes all over again.

The large male she was sharing her bed with rolled over. He wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face sleepily in the crook of her neck. Strangely enough, those arms helped to relieve a little bit of pressure on her heavy heart as they held her.

"Mnnh, another day, huh?" he murmured sleepily into her neck.

Robyn smiled slightly, patting the arm encircling her shoulders.

"Yes Kento, it's another day."


	7. Kento: Part One

Ronin Special #1

What Might have been

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 4: Kento- Part 1

Kento continued to snooze lightly on her shoulder. Robyn let him, not willing to get up herself yet. His arms were comforting even though Robyn was sure he had no idea what she was feeling bad about in the first place. Still, Robyn allowed herself time to bask in the warm embrace. She idly ran her fingers along the forearm draped over her collar bone as she prepared herself for new surroundings again.

"Kento?" she asked quietly.

In response, Kento grunted and pulled away from her. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled as he sat up, legs over his side of the bed. "I said I would do it today."

He rubbed his face tiredly and then got up as Robyn made herself sit up. Kento circled the bed and was about to leave when he must have noticed Robyn had a disheartened look on her face.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

Realizing her mistake, Robyn was quick to lighten her expression. "Oh, I'm fine. I just...had a weird dream."

"I see. Well, you can tell me about it later if you want. But for now, I hope you enjoy this. I'm doing it for you."

With that, Kento left the room still wearing only his boxers and a T-shirt. Robyn wasn't sure what exactly he was doing for her just by leaving the room. But since he was giving her some space now, she wasn't going to complain.

It was still pretty early in the morning so Robyn decided to jump into the shower to help wake herself up. As she let the water rush over her head and back, Robyn wondered just how long she would have to keep doing this. When she reached the end of this strange pattern, would she get to go home? Or would she end up back with Cye again and it would start all over? If she did get caught in an eternal loop, then what did that mean? Should she be doing more than this? Should her time and energy be better spent on how to break this cycle than just trying to fit into these new strange lives?

There was a creaking sound to Robyn's left and her heart jumped when she saw the door to the shower being pulled open. Kento was already strolling in, without his T-shirt and boxers, by the time Robyn found the sense to hug herself and scream.

"What are you doing?!" she cried in a shrill voice.

Kento just blinked at her, standing in the doorway in plain view. "What are you talking about?"

"GET OUT!" Robyn cried. She shut her eyes tight, even though it was too late not to see now.

Kento was startled by the force of her voice and retreated with the sharp clack of the door being slammed shut. Robyn crouched in the shower floor, eyes wide and panting. Her heart was racing like she had just had a near death experience. Even when she closed her eyes she could still see it all. It was forever burned in her memory. Robyn let out a long, heavy breath. It was good, but it was still scary.

* * *

Robyn wandered into the kitchen, dressed but still embarrassed. Luckily, the kitchen was empty for the moment. Robyn didn't know what she was going to do when Kento came in. She wasn't sure she could look him in the face without turning bright red after what happened. She could still picture him standing there and her face flushed again.

Her hands were still shaking a bit as she poured herself some juice.

_Easy Robyn, stay calm. It was just an accident. Though married men never "accidentally" jump into the shower with their wives. But still, it could have been worse, right? Things could always be worse._

And then, they were.

A noise Robyn never expected to hear reached her ears and rocked her world,. The sources of the noise ran into the kitchen a split second later. Not one, but two little boys barreled into the room, yelling and laughing. Robyn spit out her juice, almost choking on it. One of the identical boys snickered at her while the other tugged on her pant leg.

"Mommy, you shouldn't drink so face," he informed her.

Kento came in next. This time he was wearing pressed pants and a white shirt that hugged his muscular frame. He walked up to the coughing Robyn and patted her on the back.

"You boys giving your mother a hard time?" he accused.

"What about you, Dad?" asked the one who had snickered. "We heard you make Mom scream. What did YOU do to her?"

Robyn's face went beet red.

"Hey," Kento defended. "It's not my fault your mom's on the rag."

"Kento!" Robyn exclaimed, surprised he would say such a thing in front of children.

He just shrugged at her.

"Mommy, what's "on the rag" mean?" the other boy asked sweetly.

Robyn was horrified for a moment, then settled down. "Ask your father," she shot in Kento's direction. "Since he seems to know so much."

Two eager faces turned towards Kento and now it was his turn to look uncomfortable. Robyn smiled at that.

Kento cleared his throat. "Sorry boys, I gotta go to work. Maybe when I get back."

There was a chorus of "aww's" and Robyn herself was a bit disappointed.

"Well, I gotta go get ready," Kento said as he walked over to Robyn and kissed her on the temple. "I got the little mutants ready like I promised I would. Now they're all yours."

"Hey, those mutant are YOUR kids," Robyn reminded. _Because they sure as hell ain't mine!_

Kento chuckled as he moved out of the kitchen. Robyn was left alone with the two little boys. She looked at them dubiously. Both appeared identical to her eyes. What were their names? How was she going to tell them apart? How was she even going to begin to deal with this?

_Come on Robyn, calm down. This isn't so bad. They're just little kids. Don't be scared of them. This is no different than baby-sitting Mei and Channy. Yeah, I'll just think of it as baby-sitting!_

Once she put herself in a more familiar scenario, Robyn found it easier to cope. She switched to baby-sitter mode and got the two boys some breakfast. While they were occupied with their cereal, Robyn turned her attention to the discarded backpacks sitting on the counter.

Backpacks meant school. And if Kento was going to work, it was possible Robyn's job was to either see the boys off to a bus or take them there herself. With that in mind, Robyn grabbed the nearest pack and opened it. She rooted around through the papers and assorted garbage inside in search of the name of the school or some clue as to where the boys attended.

Luckily, Robyn found a folder with not only the school name, but the address and contact numbers as well. She quickly jotted the information down, proud of herself for adapting so quickly and keeping her wits about her. She wouldn't be caught off guard by anything in this world.

Something moved among the pile of papers inside the back pack. Robyn ducked her head curiously as she heard more shuffling. Something long and green shot out of the bag and took off across the counter. Robyn screamed.

Both boys looked up. One of them was already scrambling out of his chair.

"Aw Mom! You let him out!" The boy whined as he ran around Robyn's feet and then tried to scramble up to the see the top of the counter.

"What's going on here?" Kento demanded as he came into the room.

Robyn instantly threw herself on him, hugging him tight and burying her face in his chest.

"It-it jumped out at me!" she squawked.

"It was only Godzilla," the boy said as he approached with a baby iguana in his hands. "Mom just startled him, that's all."

"Jet!" Kento barked, holding Robyn protectively. "You're mother told you last night you couldn't take that lizard to school! You are in big trouble now. You go put that thing back in its tank!"

"Yes sir," Jet replied as he trudged off.

"Li, did you know anything about this?" Kento asked the other boy at the table.

Li shook his head, eyes wide in innocence.

_We named our kids Jet and Li?_ Robyn thought to herself. _How the hell did Kento get me to agree to that?_

"Okay," Kento then said. "Crisis averted. I'm going to have a talk with our son before I head out."

Robyn nodded as he left the room, still trying to get her heart to slow down from her initial shock. She sat herself on a stool by the counter and watched as the remaining child ate.

So now she knew both boy's names. The problem would be trying to tell them apart. So far, Jet seemed to be the loud, disruptive one while Li was sweeter and quieter. She hoped their personalities stayed that way. For today, while she could tell them apart, Robyn tried to memorize what they were wearing.

Later, Kento came back in with a sullen, more humble Jet at his side.

"He has something he wants to say," Kento announced, arms folded.

Jet looked up at Kento's stern expression and then over at Robyn.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said softly.

Robyn knodded. "That's fine. Now go finish your breakfast."

Jet's expression brightened and he ran back to the table to dig into his toast.

"Well, now I really have to leave," Kento announced. He kissed Robyn again, on the forehead this time. Robyn allowed it each time as she was sure he wouldn't do anything else with children around.

"I'll try to be home at a normal time, but no promises. Then Kento turned to the boys eating breakfast. "Be sure to catch the bus. Your mom doesn't have time to take you to school."

"Okay Dad," the two sing-songed.

Robyn was still trying to get used to being called "Mom" and Kento being referred to as "Dad". She hardly felt old enough for such a title. She watched as Kento walked around the table affectionately rubbing their heads. Robyn had thought before Kento would make a good dad when he got older. It was also the first time Robyn really got a good look what Kento was wearing. An officer's uniform? She could accept that. Being in the police force seemed to agree with Kento's personality. Not to mention he looked really good in uniform. But Robyn tried not to dwell on that so she wouldn't start blushing again.

Kento came back to Robyn, cupping her chin and kissing her lightly on the lips this time.

"Love you," he said hurriedly.

Robyn was a bit lost on how to respond, but managed to get out a "You, too" and make it sound normal. She couldn't do I full "I love you, too Kento". It was too weird. She did love him, but not in the way a wife would love a husband she had two children with.

As she heard Kento close the door, Robyn realized this was the first time any of the guys in these mixed up worlds have gone up to her and plainly said "I love you". For a moment she wondered if there was any implication in that. The other three had never gone out and said it, but Robyn had no doubt that they cared by the things they did say and how they treated her. Robyn had little time to think about this when she was reminded she still had things to tend to.

"Mom, has Dad ever shot someone with his gun?" said Jet, the more rambunctious of the two.

Robyn put her hands on her hips and the two boys listened intently.

"I'm sure I don't know," Robyn responded, going back into her baby-sitter mode. "Are you two done eating?"

The boys nodded.

"Good, now hurry and brush your teeth and get ready for the bus."

The two children did what they were told and Robyn reveled in it. This was better than being a baby-sitter. Whenever she watched Kento's youngest siblings, they always listened to her instructions half-heartedly, knowing she wasn't the highest authority figure. But in this house, at this time, she was. And it was nice for a change to have someone respect her instructions as law. Even if they did look only about 6 years old.

There were only a few minor hang ups with the boys remembering everything they needed for school. But Robyn still managed to get the two out to the bus in time. When the house was empty and quiet, she brushed off her hands proudly. She could do this. No sweat.

Robyn wasted no time getting right to work. She was used to playing the house wife by now and really wasn't minding how much cleaning she had to do lately. The familiar act of cleaning was soothing to her. It gave her a moment to think and gather herself. She was also secretly proud of how domesticated she had become lately. She was going to give Cye a run for his money when she got home.

Thinking of Cye made Robyn stop scrubbing the table for a moment. She missed him. But it was hard trying to figure out which one she missed. Was it the one from her world always watching out for her? Or the one from the other world that would smile at her in such a way her heart fluttered and could kiss her in such a way that it left her breathless?

And what about Rowen and Ryo? She missed them, too. Loved them, too. She wanted to see them and she was also confused about how she felt about them. This whole charade of life and worlds was confusing. Why was this happening? What was the point of all this? As alluring as these wolds may be, Robyn was fighting to remember her own world and not get lost in these fantasies. However, the longer she was away from the place she knew, the harder she found it was to remember it. That frightened her most of all.

The ringing phone snapped her out of her thoughts and worries and she reflexively ran to answer it.

"Hello Robyn! How are you?"

Robyn smiled at the familiar voice, feeling like she had a bit more of an anchor in this world. Almost as much as Cye's mother, talking to Kento's mother seemed to make everything better.

"I'm just fine," Robyn smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

She could hear a lot of noise in the background. Kento's mother must have been at the restaurant.

"Fine, dear," she replied. "Busy here as usual. I was just checking to make sure I was still taking the boys tomorrow."

Robyn's face lit up. That was fantastic news!

"Oh yes! You're welcome to have them if you still want them."

She hadn't meant to sound too desperate, but Kento's mother chuckled anyway. "Those boys have been a handful lately, huh?"

"They've been pretty good," Robyn insisted. No sense trying to scare her off if she was going to take the little monsters off her hands for a day or two. "What time would you like me to drop them off?"

"Any time after noon would be fine. And I'll bring them back Sunday morning. Chun Fa has really been excited about the boys sleeping over. She loves being an Aunt."

"Sounds good," Robyn agreed. _Over night? That's fantastic!_

"Great! I hate to cut this short, but I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk then. Bye Robyn!"

She hung up and a peculiar thought hit Robyn-- actually, two peculiar thoughts--both involving time. The first one was the fact that she always seemed to wake up in a new place on Friday and was gone before the weekend was over.

The second thought involved age. How old were those twin boys and how old was she? Robyn quickly sought out a bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. It wasn't a huge change, but Robyn could admit she did look a bit older. So did Kento, come to think about it. So had she now been thrust into the future? Would she continue to get older with each world? With each weekend?

Robyn shook her head. She was tired of trying to find the logic in all of this. This whole thing was both illogical and improbabl. Even to someone who believed in demons and magical armors. However, she still believed she should be trying to find some key to this madness. There had to be an answer to the how and why, she just had to be patient and keep her eyes and ears open.

But for now, she had a life in which she had to pretend. Robyn got back to cleaning and even did some laundry. She had no idea which boy's clothes belong to which boy (who gets the Batman underwear and who's is Spiderman?) but she figured she would just fold it all up and let the boys grab what was theirs.

When she wandered back into the kitchen, Robyn noticed a grocery list pinned to the fridge. Feeling a bit on the brave side, Robyn set about rummaging for keys and something that might be her purse. She checked it for money and then quite excitedly got into the car parked in the garage.

Robyn thought that was awesome. She knew how to drive, but she was always stuck taking the bus or the subway. Having a vehicle to come and go as she pleased was liberating and Robyn throughly enjoyed her drive to the grocery store.

Shopping was kind of fun, too. Cye or his mother did the shopping in her household. At first, it was a bit daunting to Robyn to try and figure out which brand and kind of what to buy. But then she got the hang of it and was driving home happily with a car load of groceries.

A strange tune threw Robyn from her reverie and she pulled over to the side of the road when she realized it was a cell phone. Once safely by the curb, she rooted around the compartment by her feet and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robyn. This is Mary Anne."

"Oh hi Mary Anne," Robyn smiled. She was wondering when the blonde would show up in this world. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mary Anne replied. "I was just at the school and your boys are still here. I was wondering if you were on your way to pick them up."

Robyn froze, the color draining from her face. She had no idea her boys only went to a half day of school. But it made sense with how young the boys were. Why didn't she check to see if she had to pick them up and when? Robyn gasped as realization hit her. She was a bad mother!

"I.. I'm just on the way from the grocery store...I'll come right now." _Crap! What was that school address? I can't ask her! I'll look like an idiot and a horrible parent!_

There was a chuckle from the other end.

"I don't think you'll have room in that small car for two rowdy boys and bags of groceries. Don't worry, I can take them home for you since I'm already here."

"Oh, would you?" Robyn said thankfully. "I would appreciate it."

"No problem, Hon. See you in a bit."

Robyn hung up with a sigh. She was relieved she dodged that bullet. What if Kento had come home and asked her where the kids were? She was so embarrassed she had let that happen.

Robyn wasn't feeling as high or as independent as she had been earlier. Now she was feeling a little incompetent as she got back and started putting the groceries away.

She was only half way done with her chore when the doorbell rang. Robyn didn't even make it to the door before it was thrust open and two rowdy boys stormed in. Robyn smiled when she saw Mary Anne. The blonde looked older in this world, too. Several years older than her.

"Thanks so much, Mary Anne," Robyn greeted her. "It's been kind of a crazy day."

"No problem, Robyn, I was a new mother once, too." Mary Anne smiled. Then she suddenly frowned and yelled out the door. "Jordan! Leave your sister alone!" Then turned back with a tired smile. "Aren't children such a blessing?"

Robyn's eyes widened as she peeked out the door and saw a van full of noisy kids.

_Are they all hers?_ Robyn wondered. _Or did she just pick up the whole school on her way?_

"I'm sorry Robyn, can't talk. I gotta get these kids home before they tear each other up-- or I do." She gave an odd sort of laugh. "Bye Robyn!"

Robyn gave kind of a stunned wave. She had to admit, she never really pictured herself ever having children, let alone a lot of children. She wondered what it would be like to live in a house that was full, having lived in quiet, empty houses her entire life. She had caught a few glimpses of a full- house family life when she had visited Kento's home. His place was always so much more livelier than Cye's house. It was like a totally different world.

Speaking of totally different worlds, Robyn turned her attention back to the inside of the house and gaped. In the blink of an eye, her clean living room had turned into a disaster area. Did those boys have magical powers like their dad? Tornado powers that messed up everything in their path? Robyn could hear the two children laughing and running in some part of the house as she wandered through the mess, too baffled to do anything else but stare.

Robyn was broken out of her trance when she felt a tug on her pant leg. One of the boys, she believed it was Jet, was looking up at her expectantly.

"Mom, I'm hungry," he demanded.

Robyn's expression clouded slightly. _Yeah, I bet your famished after wrecking my clean house._

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's get you a snack."

After feeding the boys some granola bars and apple slices, the two were off again at full throttle. Robyn had now given up. She decided it was impossible to have a clean house and those boys at the same time. She figured if she could just make sure they don't do any permanent damage, then she would have done her job.

It really wasn't too bad. It was easy to ask them if they had any homework and then find something to keep the children occupied. The boys were kind of fun; mostly because they weren't her boys. Even if they did misbehave, Robyn was comforted with the fact that it wasn't something she had to fix. Or, if they did break something, it wasn't hers and she had no emotional attachment to it. Robyn was starting to think that was the way she should go from now on. No emotional attachment. That way, she could slip through these worlds easier and maybe it wouldn't hurt as much.

Dinner time came and still no sign of Kento. Robyn wondered about that, but the boys didn't seem concerned at all so Robyn decided to keep plugging on as normal. She searched the cupboard for what to serve for dinner and listened to the different requests from Jet and Li--however odd. No, they would not be having sushi ice cream for dinner that night.

Pasta seemed to keep the boys happy enough. Robyn was happy also because it was something she knew how to make. She had forgotten, however, how messy it could be and was not looking too happily at the boys as they soiled their hands and faces and clothes. Immediately after dinner, Robyn declared it was bath time and she marched the boys to the tub, helping them peel off their greasy clothes in disgust.

When the boys were somewhat cleaner and happily playing with their tub toys, Robyn went back downstairs to clean up the mess they made at the table. She was almost done scrubbing when she heard the door open and close.

"Is that you, Kento?" she called.

"Yeah," came a tired voice. "I'm home."

Robyn prepared herself for his arrival. All day she could pretend she was just watching someone else's kids. Even if they did call her "Mom" sometimes. But when Kento got home, it made this little family charade a little harder to pretend it away. Kento, however, never made it into the kitchen. Once she was done cleaning, Robyn got curious and went to find him. She discovered his tired body spread out on the recliner in the living room, still in his police uniform, shoes kicked off his feet. His eyes were half closed and he looked like he was about to drift off at any second.

"Busy day?" Robyn asked.

Kento sighed heavily. "You could call it that. Man, am I beat. I think I'll just pass out right here."

Robyn smirked at him. "Well, if you ever get the urge to join the living again, I can heat you up some pasta in the kitchen."

"I'll consider it," Kento replied with a smile. He reached out a hand in her direction. "C'mere."

She took it and allowed Kento to pull her gently closer. However, he didn't stop pulling and was now tugging her down towards his lap. Robyn hesitated for a moment, but let it slide, too tired herself to really fight back much. It was kind of awkward at first. She felt like a little kid sitting in someone else's lap. Kento put his arms around her and pulled her in close. Almost on instinct, Robyn curled up in his embrace; tucking in her knees and resting her head on his shoulder. So this was how it was done. His strong arms and broad chest, his beating heart and rhythmic breath were all soothing to her. It was the warmest, safest place Robyn had ever been and she closed her eyes, not wanting to leave.

"So how was your day?"

Robyn could hear Kento's voice rumble in his chest as he spoke. She paused for a moment at the answer. It had been a pretty crazy day for her. Though it probably wouldn't have been any challenge to the real Robyn who belonged there. Plus, seeing how tired Kento was, she didn't want to bother him with such things.

"It was fine," she mumbled, eyes still half closed. "You know, same old stuff."

Kento pulled her even closer and pressed his face into her neck, breathing her in deeply.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her skin.

Robyn stayed quiet. Here was the hard part again. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting used to pretending to be a wife and to be in love. But saying it out loud, even for pretend, was something much harder. It made the lie feel worse. It made her feel like she was purposefully being deceptive. And maybe she was; even if she didn't ask for this. Either way, she didn't want to say this out loud to him. It just felt wrong.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Two identically wet bodies came bounding down the stairs, one in a towel and one without.

"Woah!" Kento announced as they both jumped in his lap, leaving water spots all over.

Robyn quickly got up and away, hating to get wet.

Kento flinched a little as the two wet bodies climbed all over him, but he ultimately didn't seem to have the energy to fight it too much. The twins both chattered at him excitedly, happy he was home, while Kento tried to ask the naked one where he towel was. Ultimately, anything he had to say was ignored as both boys clamored for his attention and tried to tell him about their day. Robyn looked on in amusement. It was kind of funny to watch, but she could also see Kento was fading fast. It wouldn't be long before the two boys would have talked him into an overload induced coma. For his sake, Robyn decided to intervene.

"Now boys, your dad is very tired. He's had a long day. Why don't you go up stairs and get dressed for bed so he can take a breather? Then you can come down and say good night, okay?"

"Aww... why does dad always get home right before we go to bed?" asked the boy with the towel. Robyn didn't know which one he was. Now that they weren't color coded, she had no way to tell them apart.

"Do what your mom says," Kento insisted.

Slowly the two children trudged towards the stairs. Robyn felt sorry for them. It was too bad they didn't seem to get enough time with their father. Unfortunately, that was life sometimes. Husbands and fathers often had to sacrifice to support their families. It was something that could be hard for children to understand. If only, Robyn thought, those boys knew how lucky they were just to have a father that loved them in the first place.

Robyn threw a kind smile at Kento who was still slouching tiredly in his chair. What she wouldn't give to have a man like that who worked hard for her. She hoped the real Robyn in this world appreciated him-- that they appreciated each other.

"I'm going to be upstairs," Robyn announced. "If you can pull yourself out of that chair, then there's pasta in the microwave waiting for you."

"You're the best, babe," Kento grinned thankfully.

"I do what I can," Robyn smiled back.

As she moved to cross in front of Kento's chair, she felt a hand pat her butt appreciatively. Robyn turned around, her mouth wide open in surprise, one hand protectively over her offended backside. Kento just winked at her as he slowly pulled himself out of his chair and shuffled towards the kitchen. Robyn glowered in his direction and then set her sights for the stairs.

She found both boys in their rooms in various states of dress and bouncing on their beds. It took a while, but Robyn managed to get them both calmed down, their hair dried, and fully dressed for bed. All the while she wondered how this world's counterpart of herself managed to do this every day. She had only done it for one day and already she could feel the drain on her energy. Bed was starting to look good and it was only 8 o'clock. That Robyn worried about too. She hoped she was getting them in bed at a proper time. She really didn't know much about young children and appropriate bedtimes.

They really were good boys, though. A bit on the hyper side, but not necessarily ill tempered. Just easily excited. They still listened pretty well and Robyn found them quite pleasant to "baby-sit". Both boys looked a lot like Kento, too which Robyn was finding to be quite adorable.

Robyn was just managing to get their toys picked up and get them in bed when the twins perked up at the figure in the doorway.

"Daddy!" One of them shouted.

Robyn had given up completely trying to tell them apart. She looked at the clock and realized she had been wrestling with getting the two boys to bed for almost forty- five minutes. Time sure flew when you were busy enough.

"Daddy! Daddy! Read us a story!" The other boy shouted.

"Yeah! Read this one!" the first one said, pulling out a large picture book.

Kento looked dubiously at Robyn who was now standing next to him. She smiled a bit.

"How about it? You want to put the kids to bed?" she asked.

Kento sighed. "Fine," he relented with a smile, much to the delight of his two boys. "But then I get to come put Mommy to bed, too."

He kissed her wetly at the crook of her neck and Robyn flinched at the tingly sensation his touch made. He chuckled at her and then settled down on one of the beds with the twins snuggled on either side of him. Robyn smiled faintly as she left them, the rhythmic thrumming of Kento's voice reading "The Cat in the Hat" fading as she went to her room.

After closing the door, Robyn sighed in the silence. There were only three other inhabitants of this house and it still made her a bit claustrophobic. She was starting to feel in bad need of some alone time. Robyn wasn't sure how much peace and quiet she was going to get, but she knew she would do well to take advantage of it while she had it.

Letting herself flop down on the bed, Robyn released a heavy breath. Her whole body felt exhausted. It really had been a long day. Without dressing for bed or even turning off the lights, Robyn would have been content just to lay there all night. But the silence could not last forever. After what seemed like too short a time, the bedroom door creaked open. Robyn stayed where she was, just grateful it was only the door she was hearing and not the shouting voices of the two children.

"You look hammered, Babe," Kento's voice reached her as she heard him shut the door behind him. "Long day?"

Robyn mumbled something that she herself couldn't decipher and she heard Kento's chuckle. Then she felt his weight pressed on the bed as he crawled over to her. His hand touched her back, wandering over it and then pressing down and kneading where he felt the muscles were stiff. Robyn sighed in contentment. It felt great after such a day--after all the days she had been having lately.

"Hope you're not too tired tonight," Kento murmured to her.

He was straddling her hips now, using both hands on her back. Robyn was too tired to care how close he was at the moment. She just didn't have the energy to move under the sweet massage he was giving her.

"Why's that?" she asked sleepily.

"You forgot already?" Kento chuckled again. His hand moved up to brush the hair away from the back of her neck. "You came up with the agreement. I spend more time with the kids; getting them up and putting them to bed, and then you spend some special time with me."

Robyn's eyes popped wide open. Boy she had screwed up now. She let her fatigue get her into a sticky situation and now she had to think of a way to get out. She felt Kento put his mouth on the back of her neck, his warm breath brushing on her skin. His touches turned from those meant to relax, to those meant to arouse. A pleasant shock of electricity went through Robyn's body and she jerked up to escape it.

As quick as she could, she pulled herself out from under Kento's hands and sat up, turning around to face him. But before she could even think up something to say, Kento's mouth assaulted hers. Obviously mistaking her actions for something else, he pushed her down on the bed with his body. Robyn's breath caught as she felt the unfamiliar weight pressing down on her. She was pinned, too startled and frightened to move. Kento's body was big and heavy on top of her. There was no way she would be able to push him off.

Kento released her mouth and moved to kiss her jaw and her throat, his hands trailing over her. Robyn wanted to scream, but she couldn't bring herself to. She knew if she told Kento he was scaring her and asked him to stop, he would. She knew he would never do anything she didn't want. But she was his wife in this world. Loving wives didn't freak out and panic like they were being raped when their husbands wanted to spend some quality, physical time with them. If she did that now, what would he think? How would he react to that?

Robyn swallowed the lump in her throat. She was so afraid she wanted to cry. Never had she imagined she would ever be afraid of Kento in this way. What was she going to do? She needed help, but who could help her now?

There was a quiet knock on the door and everything stopped. There was a moment of stillness and absolute silence where Kento paused above her and Robyn had a second to gather her thoughts.

"Mom?" a little boy's voice asked. "I'm scared."

Robyn actually heard Kento grate out a small growl of frustration. But she didn't care. Right now she loved that boy more than anything in the world.

"Coming sweetie!" She tried not to sound too excited as she extricated herself from Kento's hold and danced off to the door. The little boy outside their room looked apologetic for getting out of bed. But Robyn picked him up in her arms and carried him back to his room.

"Now what exactly is scaring you?" she asked as she walked into the dark bedroom.

"Jet said there was a guy with a hatchet in our room and he was hiding under my bed, waiting for me to go to sleep. Then he was going to hack off my arms!"

Robyn stared at the wide eyed boy. Then over at the other one still in his bed. "Where did you hear something like that?" she demanded.

"It was in the movie Daddy was watching," Jet insisted, looking a bit concerned himself. "He mostly hacks up girls. But he might get us, too!"

Robyn let her jaw drop and gaped at them. No child of their age needed to hear about this stuff. She glanced down the hall to see Kento standing in his bedroom doorway. He must have heard the conversation for he grew a guilty look on his face and went back into the bedroom.

"Mom, can you stay with us tonight?" The other one, Li, begged. "I don't want my arms chopped off!"

Robyn heaved a heavy sigh and agreed. The two boys cheered happily and the three of them ended up pushing the boys' beds together so they all could fit in one and all of them be protected by each other.

_'I'm being protected, too,'_ Robyn thought, feeling a bit pathetic. _'Good boys, save Mommy from Daddy. How sad is this?'_

The two boys fell asleep on either side of Robyn, but she stayed wide awake. It was a long time before she felt tired. Though fatigued, her mind wouldn't shut off now. She then realized how lucky she had been that her previous husbands hadn't been as forceful or expectant until now. What was she going to do if this kept up tomorrow? What was she going to do if she had to stay in this world another night?


	8. Kento: Part Two

Ronin Special #1

What Might have been

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 4: Kento- Part 2

Robyn woke up alone among bunched up sheets with cartoon print. This morning, the same as she had the past few mornings, Robyn took a moment to lay there and recall what had happened and where she was. Everything swam back to her all at once. All the mornings of waking up in different places and different beds with different lives and different people. Every life was unknown to her with just a small glint of familiarity. Just a face she knew from a person she didn't know; and yet she did.

It was confusing and frustrating and frightening. But none so scary as what had transpired last night. Robyn thought it over with a frown, feeling awkward and embarrassed even though she was the only one in the room.

Yes, she had been startled and yes something bad could have happened. Kento was strong and could have forced himself on her if he wanted. But the more Robyn thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded to her. Yes, Kento was strong. Maybe the strongest person she knew. All of them were strong and she had seen with her own eyes the power they were truly capable of. At the same time, she considered all of them quite harmless. Kento was at the top of that list. She feared him even less than Ryo's temper and Cye's piercing glare.

Realizing this, Robyn also realized how badly she had overreacted that night. If she had been thinking clearer, she could have handled the situation better than fleeing the room and never coming back without an explanation. It was this whole ordeal. It was grating on her sanity, making her loose her better judgement.

Robyn sighed heavily. Her poor choice of reaction might make it awkward today. At the same time, she both wished she could do it over and was glad she wouldn't have to do it again. For now she had another day to tackle and with a deep breath, Robyn got up to meet it.

She found the two boys down stairs in the living room. Both had dry cereal in their laps and were watching Saturday morning cartoons Both completely ignored her when she came into the room.

"Hey guys," she called. "Where's Ken-- where's your dad?"

Still no response from them. Their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hey!" Robyn raised her voice a bit to get their attention.

"Dad's at work, jeeze Mom," one of them said in an annoyed voice as if Robyn should have known better.

But Robyn ignored his tone, relieved she wouldn't have to deal with their father and how she treated him until that night.

Going into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast, Robyn though all about what she was going to do when that time came. The tv kept blaring in the background, but she heard none of it, lost in her thoughts. A small voice however, did reach her.

"Mom, do we get to go to Grandma's today?" asked the little boy in the doorway as he tiredly rubbed one eye.

Robyn decided to assume it was Li. He just looked too sweet and soft spoken to be Jet. She had completely forgotten she was supposed to drop the boys off at Kento's mother's house. She glanced at the clock to see it was nearly ten now.

"Yes you are," she replied. "In about two hours. So as soon as you're done with breakfast, go upstairs and pack so you can spend the night with Grandma and Aunt Channy."

Li's eyes lit up and he happily ran off to chatter at his brother. Later, when Robyn came out to check on them, she found the TV still on, but the living room empty. Apparently, the boy's definition of "finishing breakfast" was leaving half eaten bowls on the floor

Robyn turned off the tv and could instantly hear the boys stomping and talking excitedly upstairs. She let them be for the moment as she cleaned up after them. Back in the kitchen, Robyn noticed signs that Kento had grabbed himself something to eat that morning. It was possible that he even helped the boys with breakfast before he left.

It made Robyn feel bad. He had just let her sleep all morning. She should have gotten up and made him a good meal before he went out for another hard day at work.

Robyn laughed at herself as she thought that. _I really am turning into a housewife, aren't I? What am I going to do if I make it back home and I'm no longer married to any of them and I don't have to take care of them any more?_

Her mirth at herself ended there. She had thought "if". It was no longer when she got back, it was IF she got back. Robyn deflated at that realization. Suddenly home felt impossibly far away and she missed it so much that her heart ached. She was home sick for her life and her room and her boys the way she knew them. A moment of despair moved over her and Robyn dropped her head to the table. She had no way to get back to them and that hurt worst of all.

"Mom, are you sleeping?" a little boy's voice whispered.

"Mom! Time to get up! We're ready!" a second voice demanded.

Robyn lifted her head to see the twins looking expectantly at her, bulging backpacks hanging from their shoulders.

Robyn swallowed her personal grief and went back into parent/baby-sitter mode.

"Okay, let me see what you packed."

After inspecting the contents and pulling out extra toys and packing more underwear and toothbrushes, they were all ready to go a little before noon. As Robyn piled them in the car, she fervently hoped Kento's parents still lived at the same house. She doubted she could find it with the directions of two five-year-olds if they didn't.

Luckily, it seemed to be the right place. The second she stopped the boys had already unbuckled themselves and jumped from the car. Robyn followed slowly behind as they ran up to the front door and rang the bell. Even Kento's mother was quicker than Robyn. She swept the boys in a joyous hug and then let them loose to run about her house.

The two women smiled at each other as Robyn finally made it up to the door.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Mrs. Faun greeted warmly as she put her arms around her. The embrace felt warm and safe and Robyn relished it.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Robyn had no idea if she should call her "Mom" or not.

"Plenty busy," Mrs. Faun laughed back jovially. "But good. Come inside. I haven't talked with you in so long."

Lured by her bright demeanor, Robyn followed her into the house and the two settled on the couch. Chun Fa ran by with the boys at her heels as they happily raced upstairs. Robyn hoped Chun Fa really would look like that when she got older. She was so adorable!

"So how is everything?" Mrs. Faun asked. "Are you keeping up okay? I know having one boy can be taxing enough. But two boys for a new mother can downright run you ragged."

"They are pretty energetic," Robyn agreed. "But they're good kids. And Kento helps where he can."

"Of course, Dear," Mrs. Faun replied, kindly patting her hand. "I know he worries about you. He knows you aren't used to a house full of screaming kids. It can be tough going from a single child to a full house."

"It's fine, really," Robyn insisted. She felt guilty for taking sympathy when she wasn't the one who deserved it. She only had the boys for one day, unlike their real mother.

"Like I said, they're good boys. And I really appreciate all Kento does. That's sweet that he worries about me, but I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Faun smiled. Then her face went a bit more serious as if she were now going to talk about business. "Speaking of Kento, how are the two of you doing?"

Robyn furrowed her brows a bit. She had a feeling she may not be catching the exact meeting of the question.

"We're fine," she said carefully.

"Yes, but I know having kids in the house can change the relationship. Not leave you as much time as you used to have for each other. I just wanted to make sure you're still able to take care of all his needs."

Robyn's brows furrowed further as she tried to comprehend what was being told to her. Then those brows shot up as stark realization hit her and she was instantly embarrassed.

"He's a healthy young man," Mrs. Faun went on. "And as his wife there are certain duties to the husband that can sometimes get overlooked when children are in the house. I just want to make sure you are still meeting all his needs as a man."

On the outside, Robyn's face was calm, giving away nothing. Inside, she was agasp in horror at having this kind of conversation about Kento's bedroom life with his mother.

_I knew their family talked about a lot of things openly, but I didn't they were THAT open!_

"I mean, when the two of you first got married, I would see Kento and he would be positively glowing and I knew you had a healthy relationship."

_Please stop,_ Robyn begged in her mind. _Please just make it stop._

"So you can understand my concern. Your attention can't be on the children all the time. Part of keeping the household together is keeping the husband happy. Even if you feel you can't, trust me, one can always find the time. Look at me. I still have two children at home, a full time business to run, and Kento's father and I still find time for it a couple times a week. That isn't asking too much is it?"

Robyn felt a bit ill as a mental picture forced itself into her mind. She couldn't even remember the rest of the conversation after that. She was too much in shock; it was all just a blur. She couldn't even recall what sort of response she managed to get out after hearing such an uncomfortable lecture.

When Robyn was finally allowed to leave, she didn't head straight home. She drove around for a bit, trying to recover. The motion of driving soothed her for a bit. But her thoughts kept bouncing from Mrs. Faun's lecture to what happened last night and Robyn did not want to go home.

Unfortunately, the truth of the matter was she had to go back. She didn't know where anything else was. Where Mary Anne lived or if any of the other guys were close by. Not that Robyn really wanted to discuss this with any other living being. Ever.

Finally, Robyn accepted her fate and drove back to her temporary house. When she reached the door, Robyn paused for it was ajar. Her first thought was one of fear and that someone had broken in. But then she noticed Kento's car was parked outside and his shoes were by the steps.

Still, Robyn lingered in the doorway. She thought back over everything again. Kento was here and they were alone. He was a healthy young man, according to his mother, and there were no children in the house to interrupt this time.

There was also blood on the doorknob.

All previous fears were forgotten and replaced with a new one and Robyn flung open the door.

"Kento? Kento! Where are you?"

There was a bit of blood also smeared on the wall leading up the stairs. Robyn dashed after the trail and ran into their bedroom, heart feeling on fire from her fear. The bedroom was empty and she kept running into the adjoining bathroom. There she saw a sight that haunted her long after it was over.

Kento's body slumped in the bathtub, still fully clothed, one arm hanging off the side. The tub was almost filled to the brim with water dyed deep pink with blood.

Robyn didn't recall moving. She was just suddenly kneeling next to him, gripping his arm and the side of the tub. her body was shaking all over.

"Kento? Kento, are you okay?" Her voice sounded too high and not her own. "Say something!"

She shook him and Kento lifted his head. He turned it in her direction, but his gaze was far off and cloudy.

"Kento, are you hurt?" Robyn demanded. She madly ran her hands over his chest, searching his soaked uniform for bullet holes or the source of the blood. "What happened? Please talk to me! Please--"

She was cut off by Kento's hand on her cheek. His voice was calm and hollow as he spoke.

"It's not my blood."

Robyn just stared at him, unsure of how to feel or react.

"Baby, I'm okay," Kento continued. "This blood isn't mine."

Robyn went stiff, the emotions fighting inside her. The fear that enveloped her was now letting go but it was blocked by the larger wave of relief rushing in and confusion was running every which way. It was too much pressure on the heart and it broke through in the form of tears. Robyn's body shook as they poured out and her chest heaved, trying to hold back the sobs.

Kento's body came alive and he leaned forward, pulling her over the side and clutching her head to his wet chest. By then, Robyn had surrendered to her emotions and had started crying. She hated crying in front of anyone. But there was something about those strong arms around her that made her feel so protected that all her feelings would be safe if she let them out. Robyn stopped fighting and sobbed openly against his chest.

Kento held her, rocking back and forth as well as he could with the bathtub wall between them.

"Shh, Baby. It's okay," he murmured in a deep, soothing tone as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm okay. Please don't cry. Everything's okay."

Robyn tried to get herself under control, but she had never been so frightened. More than all the other demons and fears that plagued her dreams, she feared losing him--any of them. Even just the scare of it was almost too much too deal with. But there was nothing really to cry about now and Robyn fought to gain control of herself. She pulled back and hastily scrubbed the tears away with her palms.

"What happened?" she sniffed. "Why are you here looking like this?"

Kento reached out and brushed a few strands away from her face. He tried to give her an encouraging smile, but it came out looking weak and forced.

"I had a hell of a day, Baby," he rasped.

Robyn grabbed his hand and pressed the palm to her cheek. "Tell me."

Kento looked at her for a while, his face betraying nothing. Then he sat back in the pink water with a sigh. Robyn let go of his hand, but continued to watch him intently. Kento closed his eyes.

"My partner was shot today. Neither of us saw it coming. There was blood everywhere. There was no time to call for anyone. I picked him up and dragged him to the hospital a few blocks down." He opened his eyes and they looked haunted. "He didn't make it." His voice remained calm and sounded empty as he spoke.

"I saw a man's life bleed out of him right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. I don't remember much after that, but I think I freaked out a bit. Last thing I remember was being told to go back to the station and hit the showers and clean up." He paused and looked around his surroundings as if realizing for the first time where he was. "I guess I just went into shock and ended up here."

It was a short version of what was, Robyn was sure, a much longer story. But Kento had never been one for details and Robyn definitely wasn't going to push for more right now.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say.

Kento closed his eyes again, gripping the sides of the tub.

"I'm so confused, Babe. I don't know what to do."

Those words flipped a switch in Robyn. Something that had always been inside her, waiting for moments like these, turned on and she moved into action.

"First thing we need to do is clean you up," she said in almost a professional manner.

Reaching into the pink water, she pulled out the plug near his still stockinged feet. As the water drained out, She reached for his uniform and started to unbutton it.

"Next, get you out of these dirty things."

It was almost like taking care of a child. Kento must have still been somewhat in shock. He didn't do anything unless she told him to. Robyn finally managed to peel the wet material off his back by the time all the water had drained out. She ran the shirt under the faucet as she informed Kento his pants were next. Once she had his dripping wet uniform, she told Kento to finish taking off his clothes and get in the shower while she took her bundle to the laundry room. The uniform was dark. Robyn hoped the blood stains wouldn't show as she rain it through the wash.

Going back to the bedroom, Robyn could already hear the shower running. The rest of Kento's wet clothes were on the floor and she gathered them up. Robyn paused before leaving again. She was standing next to the shower door and she could see the form of the body behind its semi-transparence. She sucked in a breath and glanced over in its direction, her eyes instantly taking in the shape.

_It's only to double check to make sure he's whole_, she told herself. _I just want to make sure there really aren't any bullet holes. That's all. That's all._ But after she was done looking, she still felt guilty as she left the room.

The phone rang. It was someone from the station wondering if Kento was there and if he was okay. And also apologizing that someone told her husband to get in his car and drive when he was obviously in shock. When she finished the conversation, Robyn was a bit proud of herself. Kento's mother was right in a way. It was her job to take care of him just as it was his job to take care of her. And while Robyn wasn't yet prepared to take care of all his needs, she was still capable of being there for him when he needed her.

The shower switched off and Kento's voice drifted out to her.

"Was that for me?" he called.

"Yeah, they just wanted to know if you made it home," Robyn replied. "Your captain said to take it easy and he didn't want to see your face until Monday at least."

"You won't hear a complaint out of me," Kento said as he walked into the room, wet and a towel around his waist.

At any other time, Robyn may have been on edge about being alone in a room with a half naked man. But she wasn't afraid of Kento any more. Especially now when he looked so lost.

He sat down on the bed next to her and Robyn's eyes instantly went to his broad back. She watched the water droplets run down the sharp lines of his shoulder blades and the dip of his spine. It looked perfect and strong, all wrapped in smooth, bronze skin. But the picture Kento painted as a whole was not so perfect and strong. He seemed small and confused and Robyn couldn't help but reach her arms around him and hug him from behind.

"It will be okay," she said, even though she wasn't sure to what she was referring to. It just sounded like a good thing to say at the time.

Kento remained hunched there, quiet for a while. He didn't react at all to her touch.

"I didn't know this guy very well yet," Kento said quietly. "But he just got married a little while ago. Was younger than I--his wife was pregnant. How awful is that for her now? Yet, all I could think as I was driving home was of you and how glad I was that it wasn't me dying from a bullet wound on a hospital floor. And I feel so bad because I still am thinking that right now while his widow is probably crying over his body. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Robyn said simply as she continued to hold him. "It's normal to be glad you're alive. And it's normal to feel guilty that you lived and others didn't. It's okay to feel that way."

Robyn had her eyes closed now. His back was so strong and warm. She wanted to stay pressed against it forever. Maybe it was awful of herself to think this, but she was happy to talk about his feelings and confusions as long as he wanted so long as she got to continue to press herself against that wonderful back of his.

But it was not to be. With a weak "Thanks, Babe." Kento got up and went to get himself dressed again. Robyn stayed in the room where she was, but politely declined from watching him. After a while, she felt his body lay down on the other side of the bed and heard him sigh deeply. Robyn did not move or look at him, unsure ofwhat else she could do to help.

"Babe," she heard his voice whisper to her. "Come here."

Robyn turned around to find Kento laying on his side, looking at her. She crawled over to him and Kento lightly took her arm, pulling her down next to him. The two lay side by side, looking at each other quietly. Robyn searched Kento's face for some sign of what he was thinking; of what he wanted from her. But his gaze, while on her, seemed far away and troubled.

"Kento?" Robyn asked, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kento moved forward, pulling her to him and pressing his face into the crook of her neck as if to hide there.

"I'm scared, Babe," he said in a voice that tugged at her heart. "You know I wanted more kids. Wanted to fill this house with kids. And I also wanted to be a cop but... what if I'm next? What if something happens to me? I can't leave you here alone. What should I do?"

Robyn wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, running her fingers through his damp hair soothingly. She understood this fear. The one of knowing something might happen to you, but feeling only worry for the others around you who might suffer from it. It was a horrible feeling and she wished she could somehow relieve him of it.

"I wouldn't regret," she said softly. "It would hurt so bad to loose you, but if you died doing what you loved and if you still loved me when you died, I wouldn't regret."

Kento pulled away to look her in the face and Robyn was surprised herself with her own words. But she meant them. Kento smiled weakly at her.

"You're so good to me, Baby. I love you so much."

He kissed her on the forehead, then lightly on the mouth. Then he went back to resting his face against her neck. Robyn kept her arms around him, pulling in closer so she could rest her cheek on his hair.

"I love you, too," she said to him. She meant those words also. And she was startled by how easy it was to love him; even though yesterday she had promised herself to stay emotionally detached from this one. Kento hadn't even been around that much and she was still falling for him. Robyn realized then that it would have been impossible to expect her not to. These young men in her life were the only things that she loved. That she had ever loved.

These worlds that she was being thrown into were ideal worlds. They were the kind of lives she had secretly dared to hope to have for herself one day. A life with someone she loved that was stable and happy and normal. Now she was suddenly getting it thrust at her over and over again; only in it long enough to get a taste before being thrown into the next world. Why? What did it all mean?

If the powers that were throwing her around were trying to get her to fall in love with them, she already loved them. If that was the only reason, she couldn't see the point. There had to be something else going on. Aside from her just falling in love with them, there had to be some higher motive for whomever was doing this to her to go through all the trouble.

With these new thoughts, Robyn almost felt like she was on the verge of an answer, but Kento was already breaking into her thoughts. Without warning, he put his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. Robyn could hear his hear beating and fell the rythem of his breathing. It felt like he was all around her, but she wasn't worried this time.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked gently. "I could make you something to eat if you want?"

"Maybe later," Kento said softly. "I just want you in my arms for a bit longer if that's okay."

Robyn smiled and allowed herself to cuddle up closer to him. He was strong and sturdy and solid; and the ultimate truth was that Robyn felt safe in those arms. He could hold her all week if he wanted to. Robyn had never let any man touch her before this all happened. Now however, during these past few days, she was getting very much used to being in the arms of the men she cared for. Even in these frightening worlds she felt safe here and loved. The reality of it was that those were the two things she had always wanted.

The sad part was that going home meant she would be saying good bye to this. As that thought struck her, Robyn felt confused. That was her goal, wasn't it? To go back home? That's what she wanted most. Despite what she was feeling now, home was where she wanted to be; needed to be.

Robyn was feeling drowsy now despite it was the middle of the day. But the body next to her was so warm and her head was swimming with doubts and questions. Even though in the back of her mind she was alarmed at the sudden change, she didn't try to stop it. Robyn eventually succumbed to sleep, clutching the front of Kento's T-shirt as if in hopes of taking him with her where ever she happened to end up next.


	9. Sage: Part One

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 4: Sage, Part 1

In the back of Robyn's mind, she knew something was off. She wasn't tired and she shouldn't be falling asleep. It didn't feel right that she was drifting off now and Robyn snapped her eyes open, sitting up. But it was already too late. She must have drifted off for now she was in a different bed, in a different room and Kento was gone.

Robyn sighed as she flopped back down on the pillow.

"Sneaky," she told the ceiling. "Very sneaky."

She continued to lay there a moment longer and let out a long breath. Her eyes darted about the room, taking everything in. She was alone in the bed. Though it was big enough for two people, it appeared as though she were the only occupant that night. Robyn's mind instantly went back to the world with Ryo. Was this one like that? Robyn doubted it. No two worlds had been the same and this room definitely had a different feel than the other one.

"Well, better get up and get it over with," Robyn said out loud.

She sat up and listened. As far as she could tell, there wasn't anyone in the house. But that didn't mean she was going to take her chances. This time, when Robyn went in to take a shower, she made double sure that the bathroom door was locked and that the lock wasn't broken. Once cleaned and dressed, Robyn took the diamond ring that had been sitting on the night stand and put it on her finger. It didn't bother her any more. Four times she had gone through this. Adding a fifth wasn't going to phase her at all.

The next order of business was to explore her new home. It was a quaint little building. One level, similar to the one she had with Cye. However, this one was more in the city as she could easily hear from the traffic outside. Further investigation, however, revealed that the house was empty. As she went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, Robyn wasn't sure if she was disappointed about that or not.

Sure, after Kento's it was nice to have some alone time, but this one, she felt she was ready for. She had gone through four worlds now. The worst had to have been over with. There would be no surprises here. She knew exactly who's world she was in and the type of man he was. This was Sage's life and Sage was the least physically affectionate person Robyn knew. No matter what else came with this place, Robyn was just grateful she wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking up behind her to grope her, jumping in on her in the shower or trying to get her to wear any weird costumes. This was Sage and living with him was going to be a piece of cake compared to the others.

Robyn popped the last piece of toast and strawberry jam into her mouth just as she heard a car pull up outside. She busied herself with cleaning up after breakfast when she heard someone come in through the kitchen door. Something heavy was set down on the floor and Robyn turned to see a tall, blonde man standing before her. He was wearing a business suit and looked a bit tired. Robyn smiled at him like she normally would if she saw him any other day and meant to say hi, but Sage spoke first.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Sage rasped in a deep tone Robyn had never heard him use.

He started toward her. Before Robyn could react, his arms were around her. One arm went around her waist, pulling her tight against him. The other hand clutched the back of her skull, tipping her head back as his mouth descended upon hers. Robyn's eyes flew open wide as he kissed her so deep it seemed to reach right down to her soul. All strength left Robyn's body as her world seemed to begin and end with that kiss. She hung there limply in Sage's arms, her whole being in over load. She wasn't even sure if she kissed him back or not, she was too stunned.

Robyn wasn't sure how long he kissed her; it seemed to go on forever and she felt trapped in his clutches until he wanted to let go. But when Sage let out of soft groan and pressed his body against her in a certain way, Robyn found the sense she needed and pulled out of his embrace. Both of them looked at each other, panting from lack of air.

"Wow," Robyn rasped; then berated herself for saying it out loud. She had to calm down; she had to act normal. _Think Robyn! Think! _

"Sage, that was... why did you..." she glanced around and noticed the heavy item left by the door was a suitcase. "Sage, did you have a nice trip?"

"Trip" came out an octave higher than the rest of her sentence and Robyn cleared her throat, hoping she didn't sound as big of an idiot as she felt.

If Sage noticed, he didn't say anything. Though he looked quite pleased with how Robyn reacted to his greeting.

"It was alright, but painful without you. It seemed far too long." He leaned forward, his voice growing husky. "Though any time away from you is too long."

Robyn stared at him, all her sensibilities offended and confused. Was this really Sage? He looked like Sage and his voice sounded like Sage. Though the way he talked and acted and _smiled_ was not like the Sage she knew at all. Who was this pretender? Where was the real Sage?

The blonde man, whom Robyn was convinced was not Sage, moved closer to her and loomed over her.

"You tasted like strawberries," he rumbled in an approving tone.

Robyn was sure her face was flushed as she moved away.

"Well, I just had breakfast," she said lamely.

She had to keep here vision off him. Just seeing that gorgeous face smiling at her; looking at her like he wanted her, it was distracting. And Robyn couldn't afford to be distracted now.

Her eyes landed on the wall where a calendar hung with red marks all over it. At the end of the month, a week was marked out, noted as "Business trip" with the last day proudly proclaiming "Sage comes home" with lost of hearts around it. Up at the beginning of the month, there were more marks carried over from a previous event started the month before. The last day marked said "Back from Hawaii". Robyn easily guessed what that was.

_We just got back from a honeymoon in Hawaii?! We're newly weds? Great! This is just... just..._

Robyn didn't even have a chance to groan at her predicament before a tall figure shadowed over her again. She turned to look at him, feeling very much like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. Even if Sage was smiling at her, Robyn was unused to it and it was unnerving. She was afraid he was going to attack her with another dizzying kiss, but all Sage did was learn forward and brush his nose against hers. Even that touch sent an extra course of electricity down Robyn's spine.

"How was your week?" he asked pleasantly.

_Oh, how WAS my week? If you only knew..._

"It was...fine," Robyn managed to get out.

Sage actually pouted-- another expression Robyn wasn't used to seeing. "So you obviously had an easier time without me than I had without you."

Robyn shrugged, struggling to find a satisfactory answer that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"It was...okay." then Robyn smirked, deciding to go a different way. "It was quieter."

"I see how it is," Sage frowned back at her, catching the tone of her teasing. "Then I'm going to go unpack and shower." He turned to go fetch his suitcase and then head to the bedroom. "You're invited if you want."

He threw the last comment over his shoulder and Robyn highly doubted she would take him up on that offer. She just hoped she could keep up this game of playing coy with him.

As Sage walked by with his suitcase, he leaned in close to her again.

"At least say you missed me."

He was so close. Robyn could cup his face in her hands it was so close. And she wanted to. She wanted to hold his face in her hands and commit to memory this smile the real Sage would never give her. It really took all her willpower to keep her hands at her sides.

"Fine, I guess a little," Robyn said, still trying to keep up the masquerade.

_I really miss my old Sage._

"That's my girl," Sage said, giving her a playful wink. Then, thankfully, he left the room.

Not long after, Robyn heard the sound of the shower and allowed herself to relax a moment. Sage wouldn't be coming for her for a least a few minutes. Or rather, that person who looked like Sage wouldn't be coming for her.

From that one meeting with him, Robyn was more alarmed than she had been in any of the other worlds. At those times, yes, she was wary of being in a strange place all by herself; but she always had a friend. Cye, Rowen, Ryo, and Kento. They were all part of these strange places, living completely different lives. But they were still the same. Even though the circumstances weren't familiar, Robyn still felt safe with them. They still acted like the people she knew and trusted. The integrity of the people they were deep down had always been there.

This Sage, though. He was an imposter. Her Sage would never have acted like that. Robyn was now stuck in a world, living with a man who looked like someone she knew, but he was clearly not that person. The scariest thing about it was that Robyn had no idea what she could expect from this individual. She had no idea what kind of person this other Sage was. And she feared his familiar appearance may catch her off guard if he tried anything with her.

For the first time, Robyn got an overwhelming feeling that she was being toyed with. Also, that someone was doing this on purpose and watching her. Robyn had suspected it from the start, but this was the first time she felt so strongly that her suspicions were founded.

The water from the shower stopped and Robyn's gaze snapped in the direction of the hall. What kind of man was this other Sage? Despite who he looked like, could Robyn trust him?

Minutes ticked on in silence, but nothing happened. Robyn started to pace around the living room nervously. He should have come out by now. How long did it take the man to get dried and dressed? Was he spending all that time on his hair now or what? Robyn was getting anxious. Unbidden, the scene of Kento in the bloody bath tub flashed in her mind. Robyn realized it was an unlikely fear, but she went to check it out anyway.

Heart beating faster, Robyn peered into the bedroom like a scared rabbit warily peeking from its hole to see if there was danger nearby. A body was laying on the bed with his back to her. His side rose and feel slowly as he breathed. Slowly, Robyn made her way around the bed so she could see the man's face.

Sage was asleep; serene and peaceful. His hair was still damp and stuck to his forehead in a way that, Robyn had to admit, was not entirely unattractive.

_So that's how he looks when he's sleeping,_ Robyn admired. Then she shook herself. _NO! This is NOT Sage!_

As she wrestled with herself, "Sage" cracked open an eye and noticed her there.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "Sorry, I'm still tired from the trip."

"That's okay," Robyn forced a smile. "Get the rest if you need it." _Sleep all day if you want, you phoney. You can't fool me._

Sage's mouth ticked up into a smile. "Join me? Just for a little while."

He grabbed her arm and tugged on it lightly. Robyn sighed inwardly and allowed him to. No sense letting on she knew his trick just yet. Right now she needed to play along. She lay down, though a bit stiffly, and Sage pulled her next to him, one arm around her shoulders and his mouth and nose near her temple. Robyn could feel his breath on her skin and it gave her goose bumps.

_Lord help me, he smells good, too,_ Robyn mentally sighed.

"I missed you in my arms," Sage mumbled lazily into her hair. "A week without you is far too long."

His grip in her tightened as he kissed her temple and slowly made his way down to her neck. Robyn's eyes flew open wide. Barely off his honeymoon and this man had spent a week without his wife. Robyn was playing with fire.

"I think I need to leave you so you can get your rest," Robyn said as calm as she could and pulled herself from the bed and the enticing blonde.

Sage propped himself up on an elbow and gave her a look that was far from the usual Sage look.

"You're going to make me work for this, are you?" he said with a smirk.

Robyn had no idea what to say to that. So, instead, she shook her head.

"Just go back to sleep. I... have to go out for a bit. I'll see you later on."

Sage's playful smirk shifted into a knowing smile. Robyn didn't care much for that look either. It looked like he knew what she was up to.

"Alright, have fun then and I'll see you later today."

He sat up and leaned over to kiss her. Robyn really didn't want him to. It was true she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a man as good looking as Sage was, but this wasn't Sage and she didn't want anything to do with him. When he reached for her, she put her hands on his shoulders so she could control the kiss and pressed her lips to his forehead instead of his mouth. Sage pulled back, looking confused, but he blinked it away and smiled again.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back," Robyn called as she left the room, not looking back.

She all but fled the house.

Once outside, Robyn found herself a bus stop and hopped on the first one that came. Only when she was finally able to drive away did Robyn let out a deep breath. He couldn't follow her now. Now she could take some time to think. Robyn still wasn't sure what she should do, but one thing she did know was that she couldn't live this lie any longer. She had to do something; even if she didn't know what that something was yet. She needed to find out what was going on. She needed information.

Luckily, she was still in Toyama and was fairly familiar with the area. Robyn decided the best place to go for information was the library. Everyone had to start somewhere. Once she got there, however, she was stumped on what exactly she should be researching. Robyn wasted a large amount of time just being overwhelmed with the number of books and her lack of any idea where to even start. Finally, she shook herself out of it and decided just go for whatever came to her head first, no matter how strange, and to hope she would come up with something.

First she tried dreams. What they meant; if it was possible she was stuck in one. That option seemed unlikely when she read that it was nearly impossible to read in dreams. And boy, she was reading a lot now. So she ruled out dreams or comas. Near death experiences were next. But that didn't seem likely either. There was no light, no unearthly beings coming for her. She wasn't floating around seeing her body and her loved ones. No, that wasn't it.

Hallucination? Unlikely. Trapped in a parallel dimension? Never happened to anyone outside of science fiction novels. Alien abduction? Boy, Robyn was really grasping for straws now. She was getting desperate and started turning to even less likely solutions. She poured over mythology and fiction, stories from both Japanese and North American history. Then she moved to Roman and Greek mythology, Egyptian, Celtic; anything she could get her hands on. Nothing came even close to a story about someone who magically woke up in different worlds where they were married to their five friends. Even in Alice in Wonderland, she had to chase a rabbit down a hole or walk through a mirror. She didn't just magically wake up and she was there.

Robyn sighed and rubbed her temple. She was starting to get a headache from reading and searching for so long. It had been hours. She was hungry and tired and her back was aching; but she was no closer to finding out what was going on. Robyn was a bit disheartened to admit that she still had no idea what she was looking for and, quite possibly, she had been going at this all wrong from the beginning. But there had to be an answer for this. There HAD to be.

_Come on Robyn, think! What are you missing? What's outside the box that you're not seeing?_ Her mind whirred as she tried to come of with different possibilities. _What if this isn't about me? What if it's about them? What if it has to do with their armors and I'm stuck in the middle somehow?_

It was certainly something she hadn't tried yet. Unfortunately, she knew very little about the Ronin's history and their powers aside from the fact that they were armors and they were magic and her friends had them. She remembered being told once they were part of some Japanese legend. Maybe... Robyn typed them into the library computer. Nothing. She once again poured over Ancient Japanese myths and legends. There wasn't a scrap of information about a legend of five mystical armors anywhere.

Maybe the legend was too obscure to be found just anywhere. Mia was the one researching it. She knew more about them than anyone did. If these odd realities had anything to do with the armors, Mia would know. A new burst of energy went through her and Robyn ran to the phone book. However, as hard as she looked in the K's, she couldn't find Mia Koji's name anywhere.

Was she unlisted then? Did she get married and change her name? Did she exist in this world at all?

Feeling numb and utterly defeated, Robyn plopped into a chair and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. She had been there the entire day and she could feel the fatigue way down in her bones. But she couldn't stay there any longer. As much as she didn't want to go back to that place, it was far more dangerous to wander the streets by herself at night.

Sighing, Robyn left the library without a single new lead as to what was going on and climbed on the bus. As she rode it back to the apartment she shared with the man who called himself Sage, Robyn buried herself in her thoughts. What was she supposed to do now? She was done pretending. She didn't want to play this game any more. Even with the others, with how close to the Ronins she knew they acted, she didn't want to do it any more. It hurt too much to leave. It hurt too much to not be able to go home.

Now she had this Sage whom Robyn was dead set on believing it wasn't Sage. She certainly wasn't going to pretend for his sake. And, Robyn worried, if he was that way, what did it mean about the others she had met? She had started growing feelings for them; all of them. She thought they were themselves, just other versions in other lives, but the same people. Wait, that didn't make sense, did it? How could she be upset about Sage acting differently but it was okay to pretend to love the others because they acted more like the Ronins she knew? It suddenly didn't sound right in her head. Either she accepted all of them or none of them.

But if she accepted Sage and stayed with him and he really wasn't the kind of person she knew the old Sage to be, then could she trust him? And if she couldn't trust him, then had she been putting herself in danger with these complete strangers who only looked like her friends but could possibly be anything but?

Robyn was confused and tired, homesick and scared. The bus reached her stop and she still had no idea what she was going to do about her current situation. She paused outside the door and let out a long breath to try and calm herself. All she could do was take this one step at a time. And, since she couldn't live on the streets, the first thing to do was go back into the house with the strange person who called himself Sage.

It was a bit dark when Robyn walked inside. For a moment, she wondered if Sage had gone to bed early. That seemed more like the old Sage, anyway. B she was still doubtful of this new one. Her suspicions were founded when she realized that there was a bit of light coming from the living room. As well as...was that music? Maybe he was watching a movie in the dark. Either way, Robyn gathered up the rest of her courage and stepped into the next room. The scene that met her ate up the last of Robyn's reserves.

All the lights in the room were off. The only visibility given was from the gentle glow of several candles placed all about the room. A radio in the corner emitted slow, sensual music. On the coffee table where two fancy glasses, a champaign bottle, a vase of roses, a bowl of strawberries and some chocolate syrup. Completing the visual package was Sage himself stretched out on the couch in the dim light. He had more rose petals strewn about him and, thankfully covering certain places on his body since there wasn't a stitch of clothing on him. He smiled at her, full of self satisfaction, when she walked into the room.

"I've been waiting for you," he said in a slow, deep voice. Then he blew her a kiss.

In some cases this scenario may have been hilarious. For others, their most erotic fantasy. Robyn just stood there. She felt nothing. Her face was stone and she just looked at him without any reaction whatsoever.

Then she opened her mouth.

"I can't do this any more," she said. She turned on her heel to leave the room.

Then, as if changing her mind, she spun around and came back and picked up the strawberry bowl and chocolate.

"Hey, Robyn?" Sage called in confusion, sitting up.

"Stop," Robyn ordered, holding up a hand to block him from her eyes. She was not interested in seeing what he looked like when those covering flower petals fell away . "Stay there, please." She left her hand up and shook her head. "Just... just stay."

She was about to leave again, but then turned around and snatched the champaign as well and took it all with her into the bathroom where she locked the door behind her. Robyn sat herself down beneath the window, between the toilet and the bathtub and splayed her collection around her. Seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Robyn?"

"Go away Sage," Robyn said, her mouth full of chocolate and strawberries.

"What are you doing, Robyn?"

"I'm not in the mood. Go away." Robyn opened the bottle with a loud pop.

There was a significant pause.

"You mean you don't want to...?"

Robyn's expression was slightly irked as she was suddenly very interested in how the campaign looked when she poured it into the fancy glass.

"Not with you," she told the bubbling drink.

Another pause.

"But... I love you..."

"Oh, you do not!" Robyn snapped back at the bathroom door. "This whole thing is a lie! I don't know you! Stop playing this stupid game with me! I want to go back to my home!"

"Honey, what are you saying?" came Sage's confused voice. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet," Robyn mumbled as she downed her glass of champaign. She scrunched her face at the unfamiliar sensation of bubbles and alcohol.

"Robyn, come out so we can talk."

Robyn just glared and remained with her back against the wall.

"Not until you admit to what's going on."

"Admit what?" Sage's voice sounded a bit desperate. "I haven't done anything!"

"If you're not going to help me then just go away. You can't trick me any more! I'm done playing along! I'm staying here until you admit the truth and that you're a fake!"

That time there was no response. Just silence and then she heard Sage leave and there was definitely anger in his steps. The music in the background was cut and it was quiet again for a few minutes. Then the stomping came back and there was a slamming of a door that rattled the entire house. Carefully, Robyn got on her knees and peered through the curtains of the tiny bathroom window. Outside, she could see Sage, now fully clothed and stalking to his car. He didn't look happy at all.

_Mad that I saw through his trick, I bet,_ Robyn thought.

There was a neighbor working behind the fence next to the driveway. He called pleasantly to Sage. Robyn heard something that sounded like "Hey, how's it being back with the new wife?"

The man sounded smug and Sage bent over and threw a rock at him. Also very un-Sage-like, Robyn took note. She was also very glad she wasn't down there at the time. It was never a pretty site to be on the receiving end of Sage's frustration.

Then, as the man cursed him back, Sage got into his car. The tires squealed high and shrill as he peeled out of the driveway and drove off.

When there was nothing left to see, Robyn sat back down on the floor with a sigh. She had done it. She had finally mustered enough confidence to challenge her phoney world and to call the fake for what he really was. And now she was sitting on the floor, locked in a bathroom and all alone.

Robyn slumped against the wall and rested her hands on the cold tile beneath her. Now what was she to do? Calling this fake world for what it was didn't help her any. She was still stuck in a strange house. She still had no idea what was going on. And she still had no way to get home. Even worse, this time, she had no one with her.

Feeling she had just made her situation worse than better, Robyn curled up on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and listened to the stillness. Her head became a bit light from the alcohol. She had never drank any before. She hadn't consumed much, but it still added a slight buzz which made her predicament seem even more surreal.

_Please, whoever you are, take me home,_ Robyn thought in her head over and over again. _I can't do this any more. I don't know what you want from me. Take me home. Take me home._

Robyn lay there for hours, feeling like crying, but not being able to bring herself to shed any tears. She could cry for herself when she felt self pity, but she didn't feel sorry for herself at the moment. What she felt was fear. She was afraid of what she had done. What would happen to her now? These powers that put her here, what did they have in store for her next? Especially now that she was openly revolting against what they were doing. Would they leave her here in this place to rot alone forever? If she fell asleep would they take her to someplace else? Someplace where she didn't know anyone? Where there were no familiar faces? Where she would never see the people she loved again?

When the thoughts of her friends, her real friends, came into her mind, that was when the tears started falling. Where were they right now? Where they looking for her? How would it make them feel when she just disappeared never to be heard from again? It would worry them and make them very sad. And that was what made Robyn cry, that something she did would hurt them and there was nothing she could do about it.

The ringing of a telephone pulled Robyn out of her self pity. She sat up and tried to get a hold on what time it was. It had to have been the middle of the night by now, who would be calling? Was it Sage? Was it... Robyn's heart skipped a beat... was it them? Were the powers in motion trying to get a hold of her?

Though her body was shaking, Robyn stumbled out of the bathroom and followed the sound of the ringing phone. The cordless receiver was standing straight up in its cradle and Robyn snatched it up, holding her breath as she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in a voice that didn't sound entirely like her own.

"Hey, Robyn?" came a female voice. "It's Mary Anne."

Robyn sat there, stunned, still shaking from the adrenaline that had been pumped through her veins. The Mary Anne of this world had contacted her. Everything was still going on like usual. What did that mean?

"Hey Mary Anne," Robyn replied, trying to get her voice calmed down. She glanced at the clock, it was after midnight. "Why are you calling so late?"

Mary Anne's voice was not as friendly as it usually was. "I'm here at work, Robyn. And I saw your husband."

Robyn remained silent on the other end. She had no idea what that meant.

"Robyn? Did you hear me? An ambulance brought Sage here to Toyama General Hospital. He was in a car accident."

That was too much. All strength left her body and Robyn dropped the phone.


	10. Sage: Part Two

Ronin Special #1  
What Might have been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 4: Sage, Part 2

"Robyn? Are you there? Robyn?"

Robyn wasn't sure how long she was out of it, but she could still hear Mary Anne's shrill voice calling her from the phone on the floor. With hands shaking, she bent to pickup the receiver. After dropping it a couple more times, she finally managed to get it back up to her ear.

"I'm here," she croaked. "What happened to Sage?"

"I'm not sure on the details," Mary Anne's voice responded. "I just know they had to wheel him in on a stretcher."

Robyn felt numb. That fake Sage had gotten hurt, but was she supposed to feel sorry for him? If he was an imposter, if he was someone sent there to purposefully trick her then why should she care if he got hurt? But what if he wasn't? And why did it matter? He was still a person, shouldn't that be enough to care?

"How bad is he, Mary Anne?"

"I couldn't tell. I don't work that section of the hospital. I was just passing through and there's no way I could not recognize that hair. I told the doctor I knew who he was and I was going to call his wife. And now here I am."

Robyn just nodded, though it was a stupid thing to do on the phone. She didn't know what else to say.

"You should probably come down, Robyn," Mary Anne coaxed. "Whether its bad or not, you need to be here."

Robyn swallowed. "Yeah, I will. Oh, but... Sage took the car."

"Don't worry Robyn, I'll come get you. You just sit tight, okay?"

When Robyn hung up, she felt as if extra bursts of electricity were shooting through her. She couldn't sit still and she couldn't get her heart to slow down. What had happened? Was he okay? How was she supposed to feel? What was she going to do now? What could she possibly say to that man after what she had said earlier? What was she going to do if he was seriously injured? If he was dying?

These questions played themselves over and over in her head and Robyn had no answers as she paced in a circle in the living room. Waiting was torture. Not knowing was killing her.

When the doorbell rang, Robyn almost jumped right out of her skin. She didn't grab a jacket or even bother to lock up behind her as she ran outside.

* * *

"Now don't worry too much," Mary Anne was saying as she drove. "I know they, at least, weren't taking him to the emergency room. He probably just had a few bumps and scrapes. Sage is tough. He'll be alright."

"Why didn't you find out more before you called me?" Robyn snapped. "Just guessing how you think he is isn't helping!"

There was a rough silence between them.

"Sorry," Robyn then said. "I didn't mean that. I'm glad you told me right away."

"No worries, Hon," Mary Anne replied kindly. "I understand. Heck, I'd probably be freaking out far worse than you in this situation if it were my husband." She put a hand on Robyn's. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. You'll see."

"Thanks Mary Anne," Robyn said gratefully. And she meant it. With that Sage acting like a stranger, it was good to have someone who acted like she expected.

However, her talk with Mary Anne only soothed her worries for a moment. She was still dying to see if he was okay, imposter or not. Thankfully, it was only a short drive to the hospital. The second they parked, Mary Anne dashed inside with Robyn at her heels. Since the blonde worked there, she easily led Robyn to the correct section of the hospital and immediately asked the nurse at the desk where they could find Sage. In turn, the nurse glanced down the hall.

"Oh, what great timing. I see his doctor coming out of his room right there."

That was all the two women needed before they were off again.

"Doctor," Mary Anne called to the older man who was in the hall. "We're here to see Sage Date. This is his wife."

"Ah, Mrs. Date," the doctor bowed. "I was worried we wouldn't be able to get a hold of you at this late hour."

"Is he okay?" was all Robyn asked and she had surprised herself with how concerned she sounded.

"Your husband was in a pretty nasty crash," the doctor informed her. "But he was lucky. He has a broken collar bone and his arm was fractured in three places. He's got some cuts and bruises, but no head trauma that we can tell. He'll be ready for release here in a moment. In fact, he's already up and walking around even though I told him to stay down."

That was all Robyn needed and she hurried to the room. The door was closed so she eased it open and peeked around. As the doctor said, there was no one sitting the bed, but she immediately heard Sage's voice. He was standing with his back to the door and his cell phone, which had also survived, to his ear. He turned when he heard someone enter the room, but then immediately turned back when the person he was speaking to was talking in such a way that demanded his full attention.

Robyn let him have his conversation and quietly sat herself in a chair near the door. She watched him pace slightly from side to side. Sage was obviously not too happy with the conversation he was having. He was topless with a sling and a cast on his left arm. The creamy skin of his broad back was starting to show a few bruises around his left shoulder as well.

After her initial relief of finding out he was okay, Robyn began to notice something else. The way he stood, the way Sage was talking; it was just like him. Like the old Sage she knew. He stood stiff and proper, speaking formally to the person on the phone. There were no smiles and his tone was careful and without emotion. There he was; this was like her Sage.

This led Robyn to her first theory back when she woke up with Cye. She was still bouncing though alternate worlds. Places where she saw her friends living alternate lives; lives they shared with an alternate version of her that seemed to be missing. They were still the same type of people, they were just under different circumstances. But the kind of person they were, the kind of person they had always been, was still the same. Robyn had made a mistake. This was still Sage.

"Yes, Grandfather, I understand," Sage was saying in the voice Robyn was used to. "Yes, I'm sorry to have worried everybody. Yes, I know. Yes, Sir."

The person on the other end, his grandfather, continued to talk for several minutes and Sage listened in silence, his body language tense. Robyn could only guess at what kind of words the old man had for him. Finally, after Sage had been properly chastised thrice over, he was finally allowed to hang up the phone.

Robyn had been silent and continued to sit in her chair during the entire call. She didn't move or say a word as Sage hung up and just continued to watch, still marveling over her discovery. Sage sighed and then turned towards her. Robyn could see further bruises forming at the shoulder of the broken arm and across his chest. His flawless face was also swollen with a large bandage over his forehead. When Sage looked at her, his posture was still stiff and his violet eyes and face expression betrayed nothing to what he was feeling. He was a closed book and Robyn was used to him that way. This Sage she knew. This one she could deal with.

Then slowly, as if through a conscious action, his walls went down again. Robyn could actually see the change as he came forward and sat down on the bed across from her. His eyes came to life again and he slowly smiled at her.

Robyn wasn't sure what kind of expression she had on her face, but Sage reached out with his good arm and brushed his fingers over the back of her hand.

"Hey," he said gently. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Robyn just looked at him, feeling overwhelmed. The day had been an emotional roller coaster for her. She wasn't sure how much energy she had left to go on.

"Come here, come sit by me," Sage then said.

Robyn did as she was told. Gingerly, almost apologetically, she sat herself next to Sage. He, in turn, put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Robyn allowed it and even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, she still put her arms around him as well and rested her cheek against his chest. His body was warm, just as warm as the others had been. Yet, for some reason it surprised her. She had always been used to the cold demeanor he had. She almost laughed at herself that she actually assumed the rest of him would be cold as well. But he was so warm and this was the closest Robyn had ever been to him. If this was her last chance, she wanted to hold him close just a moment longer.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered.

"Me, too," Sage chuckled.

Robyn could feel the rumble in his chest. Even if this wasn't her Sage, this was the most real he had ever felt to her. And she had let her paranoia get the best of her. Why couldn't she had seen it was still Sage? What had almost happened to him?

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, Sage. I–"

"It's okay," Sage soothed, rubbing her back. "I'm fine. It looks worse than it is, I promise."

The door opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Mr. Date, you're cleared to go. I'm sure you're eager to get home, but please don't forget to call my receptionist in the morning to make an appointment to see me again in about two weeks, alright? I also took the liberty of having a cab called for you both. It should be here any minute."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sage said as he stood and bowed respectfully. "Robyn, can you please grab my jacket?"

Robyn looked around and found it hanging over a chair. She ran to retrieve it and then frowned when she saw the bloodstains on it. Probably the same reason Sage no longer had his shirt on. Robyn felt more like a child than a wife when she tried to drape the coat over his shoulders. She had forgotten how broad and tall Sage was getting. He was so much bigger than she was.

Outside, there was a cab waiting for them just as the doctor had said. Robyn worried a bit about Sage. He didn't look too stable. She wished he hadn't insisted on walking out of the hospital under his own power. He needed rest. She noticed the doctor just shook his head at the stubborn blonde as they left.

Sage opened the door to let Robyn in the cab first. She scooted in and then watched as Sage slowly slid in himself. His wince was not lost on her and she tried to help him in the best she could then leaned over to close the door and help buckle him in. As the driver started off, Sage leaned back with a heavy sigh, resting his head on the back of the seat. A look of slight discomfort crossed his face.

"Does it hurt?" Robyn asked softly.

The cab hit a bump and Sage winced again.

"I'll be fine," he said, not looking at her.

That, too, sounded more like the old Sage she knew. Not admitting to anything; keeping his distance when he was right next to her. He seemed fine enough so Robyn let it go. They reached their destination and Sage paid for the cab fair before pulling himself out of the vehicle. Robyn noticed his actions were slow and stiff, but he was insisting on doing it all himself. He even opened the car door for her.

_Still the gentleman,_ Robyn thought in amusement.

The cab drove off and they headed for the kitchen door at the side of the house. Sage, who was walking slightly ahead, stumbled a bit and Robyn hurried to steady him. He stiffened at her touch, but Robyn stayed next to him. She would rather he be uncomfortable with her touch him than him falling on his face before he got into the house. Though maybe Robyn deduced wrong with Sage's discomfort.

Once they were inside with the door closed behind them, Sage loosened his stance and put more weight on Robyn's shoulders. She almost stumbled herself before she made it to the couch and both of them fell clumsily onto it. This close, Robyn could feel Sage's entire body tighten in pain when he sat down. And before Robyn could get up again, Sage leaned back against her, resting his head on her shoulder and pinning her between the couch and his weight.

"Pain medication... makes me dizzy..." he mumbled.

Robyn shook her head at him. It was the middle of the night and he had been worried someone was going to see him limping up to his house. And heaven forbid the cab driver see him less than up to par even though he will never see the man again in his life!

And yet, he let her see him this way. He dropped his guard only when they were alone and fully admitted to her his problems. Her Sage never did that. At least, not with her. Maybe with the others he had, she really wasn't sure. But in this world, it was for her he would let his guard down and that made Robyn feel a bit special.

"Okay, now tell me honestly," Robyn said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sage adjusted slightly so the bridge of his nose was resting against her neck. "I'm so tired," he sighed into his skin.

The feel of his breath gave Robyn goose bumps.

"I've been such an idiot today. How do you put up with me?"

"You're not the only one," Robyn replied. Sage's jacket had fallen off his shoulder. She reached out to pull it over him again and keep him warm. "We both did some stupid stuff today."

"I know you hate how much I work. But I just... I want to give you everything. I want to be able to provide anything you've ever wanted."

Robyn put her arms lightly around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his soft hair.

"I don't need everything. I have you."

"Then you still love me?" he asked with a weak smile.

Robyn clutched him as tight as she dared and buried her face in his hair. She didn't want to say it; not to another one of them. It hurt every time because she meant it and because it wasn't really them she was saying it to.

"Please take care of yourself. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

They both sat in silence for a while.

"Help me get to bed," Sage then said.

Robyn slipped out from beneath his back and carefully helped Sage to his feet. Together they made their way to the bedroom. Sage sat down heavily on the bed, fatigue and the medicine he was on taking over. Robyn removed his coat for him and frowned when she saw the bruises forming again on his white skin. He had too nice a complexion to get such markings on him. The skin beneath the sling he was wearing was growing red, too.

"We need to get you something to wear under that," Robyn said.

Sage raised his head a bit in response, but didn't say much. He was fading out of it quickly.

Robyn turned to the dresser drawer and began digging through Sage's clothes, hoping to find some pajamas without having to go through every single one. That would look really odd. But fortunately, Sage was so out of it, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. Robyn finally found herself a suitable top and then began to ease the sling off Sage's shoulder. His head had been hanging down for a while, but he looked up to slide his good arm into the sleeve. Then Robyn helped him slowly slide the injured arm into the other sleeve.

At first, Robyn felt like she were dressing a child. But as she moved to the buttons, she became fully aware of how close to a man's body she was sitting. She could feel his eyes on her, his breath near her temple. It gave her goose bumps. She fumbled with shaking fingers, feeling her face growing warm. She tried not to brush the skin of his chest and she went through one button at a time. She reached the last one as Sage brushed his knuckles against the side of her neck. The contact made her shiver involuntarily. How did he do it? Even after being all bandaged up and bruised, this man still managed to make everything so sensual.

Robyn tried to smile at him, but then pulled away from his touch to remove his shoes and socks.

"You need rest," she told him as she worked. "It's been a long day."

She hoped that line would discourage him from trying anything else the rest of the night. Though, with how drowsy he looked, Robyn doubted Sage had the energy to do much anyway. She just wanted to get him to stop touching her in that way.

Once done, Robyn got up and went to fish out some bedtime clothes for herself. If Sage didn't want to sleep in his pants, he would have to remove them himself. Robyn could hear him fiddling with his belt as she grabbed the clothes she needed and went into the bathroom to change. When she got out, Sage was now laying on his back in bed with the covers pulled sloppily around him. He raised his head a little when she entered the room and gave her a half medicated smile.

"I can't believe you still won't dress in front of me," he said in a slightly slurred voice.

Robyn felt her face flush as she stood by the end of the bed. At least she played the part of the real Robyn that was supposed to be in this world right. Still, it was embarrassing. Especially how Sage was leaning over and smiling at her now.

"You're still so innocent. It's really sexy."

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him. Was she talking to Sage or Rowen now? And since when would someone as good looking as that find her sexy?

"Yeah, just don't try anything tonight," Robyn said as she tried to hide her embarrassment and climbed into bed. "You don't want to be hurting yourself more than you already have."

"Right, right," Sage sighed as he dropped his head tiredly back on the pillow. It was obvious his energy was near the end. It was the only reason Robyn was trusting herself with him alone in bed. After all, very few women could say no to Sage Date. Robyn wasn't so sure she was one of them.

The lights were switched off and the two lay in the dark, both looking at the ceiling.

Sage let out a long, noisy breath.

"Do you need anything?" Robyn turned to him and asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Silence.

"What was that earlier?" Sage then asked. "Why were you yelling at me in the bathroom? It didn't make any sense."

Robyn flinched at the accusation.

"Well you were nude in the living room with _rose petals_. How am I supposed to take that?"

"I thought that was what you want--"

"No, it's not," Robyn cut him off.

More silence.

"But...I'm so hot!"

Robyn made a sound like a strangled cough and then pulled the covers over her head as she was wracked with a fit of laughter. She couldn't believe she just heard those words coming out of Sage's mouth.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Sage demanded, though he couldn't stop the laughter in his own voice. "I know I don't look like much right now, but when all this heals you won't be able to keep your hands off me. I know it."

That just sent Robyn into another peel of laughter.

"Ohmigosh! Stop! Stop!" Robyn gasped for air. "My sides!"

"You're crushing my frail ego here," Sage complained good naturedly.

"I'm sure your ego will survive," Robyn chuckled. "It's the rest of you I'm worried about."

They both settled down from laughing and Sage smiled at her in the dark. "Do you want to come over here and hold your frail husband?"

Robyn grinned. _You bet I do! There will be time to feel guilty about it later._

"If I must," she teased.

Sage held out his arm and Robyn scooted forward to rest against his good side. If she wasn't careful, she was going to get used to sharing a bed. How would that bode when she made it back home? At the moment, Robyn didn't care. It was the first time in a long time she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Robyn woke to the sound of thunder. When her eyes opened she was laying on her side, facing the window. It looked grey and overcast outside. Not a day for leaving the house.

For a moment, Robyn felt like she was laying in the bed by herself. When she rolled over, however, she saw Sage laying next to her on his back, still asleep. That was unusual. Sage was usually up with the sun before anyone else. Though today, there was no sun and he was probably tired from last night's ordeal.

Robyn rolled over on her other side so she could watch him sleep. She could see just the profiled of his face and his hair fell over part of it, but it was still beautiful. She watched his chest rise and fall and listened to his breathing and the rumbling outside. Robyn thought it was the most peaceful place she had ever been.

As if sensing her gaze, Sage's head rolled towards her and he opened his eyes. Now Robyn could see the side of his face bandaged from the car accident. It looked a bit swollen.

"Morning," Robyn smiled gently. "How do you feel?"

Without a word, Sage rolled over onto his non-injured side and used his good arm to pull himself up into sitting position. he winced a bit as he flexed his shoulder and moved his head and neck around.

"I'm sore," Sage admitted.

"Of course you are," Robyn lectured. "You can't expect to walk way from a car accident without any problems. You should stay in bed and recover today."

"I have a meeting," Sage insisted. "I need to get dressed or I'll be late."

"A meeting on Sunday?" Robyn retorted. "I don't think so! You're going to call them and tell them you can't attend. You need to stay here and rest."

"Yes ma'am," Sage saluted sharply and then winced at the sudden action.

"See?" Robyn insisted. "You're in no shape to go anywhere. You call and tell them that."

Sage met Robyn's stubborn expression with a smile. "Where would I be without you looking after me?" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Robyn tried to suppress her grin. Any kind of compliment from Sage was rare and she was eating it up.

"While you call in, I'll make us breakfast," Robyn announced as she happily bounded out of the room

Here eyes were bright and her heart was beating a bit faster as she entered the kitchen. Inside, she was glad the other guys weren't around. They certainly would have teased her mercilessly for how she was acting. Right now she would have gladly done anything for that gorgeous smile.

_I feel like such a dork,_ Robyn admitted inwardly with a flush of her cheeks.

She began poking around in the kitchen to see what she could make breakfast. Knowing Sage, she assumed he would expect a traditional Japanese breakfast. That meant something like fish and rice she supposed. Living at the Mouri's house was something different. Both Cye and his mother loved to cook and enjoyed different foods from all over the country. That plus living in the US most of her childhood made Robyn a bit dubious on what Sage may consider a proper Japanese breakfast for himself.

However, upon opening one cupboard, Robyn found her salvation. Two and a half bags of blueberry pancake mix. Robyn looked at it in confusion.

_Does Sage like blueberry pancakes?_ Robyn wondered. _From the look of the stash, I would imagine they both eat it quite a bit. But I never would have guessed... Oh well, I do remember the guys mentioning Sage did have a sweet tooth. I'll give it a try. Hope he likes it._

As she prepared the batter, Robyn could hear the muffled talking of Sage's voice coming from the bedroom. His tone had switched to the more formal "Sage Tone" she was used to. It still wasn't as stiff as when she heard him talking to his grandfather, but it was still there. She then heard Sage shut the door and then she couldn't hear him at all.

It was kind of the same way he was the other night at the hospital when he was on the phone. As he talked like that, he kept his back to her. Almost as if he didn't want her to hear him using that tone.

Robyn wondered about it as she cooked. She had always suspected there was a different Sage in there than the one he showed the public. She saw glimpses of that "Inner Sage" on occasion when he was with his friends. Though never had he shown that side of him to her.

"Is that blue berry pancakes I smell?" Sage asked as he walked in the room.

"Yup," Robyn grinned as she poured the first one into the pan. "I hope you like them."

"You know me," Sage chuckled as if Robyn had just told a joke. "You're the one who said I have them too often."

_I did? Whoops! Better cover that up._

"Well, I thought I'd spoil you a bit since you had a rough night."

Sage was standing right behind her, nuzzling her ear in a way that made shivers go right up her spine. "That's why I love you. You know me so well."

Robyn blushed, half from the close proximity and half from such a compliment. It felt like a big honor to be told by Sage that he felt she knew him well.

"So can you help me with this? I'm still not so good at it," Sage then said.

Robyn turned to find Sage dressed for the day in all but his shirt. She smiled and happily helped him to get it over his shoulders, then carefully on the broken arm. Robyn was just going through the motions of it all, but paused in what she was doing for she could have sworn she could hear Sage breaking into a broad grin. Robyn stopped fastening the buttons and looked up at him accusingly.

"Did you just ask me that because you wanted me to dress you again?"

Sage's smile was neither guilty nor apologetic. "It's a possibility."

Before Robyn could chastize him, Sage placed his good hand on her waist and bent over to press his forehead against hers.

"I'm so glad I married you," he murmured.

Robyn's face flushed again. Even though she knew she was playing the part of a married woman, a fresh reminder of whom she was married to and that _he_ even enjoyed it made her insides flutter all over again. She must have really been flustered because it started to feel to her that she was moving. Then Robyn realized she was. Sage has pulled her in closer and was slowly swaying with her. Robyn found it a bit odd to be slow dancing to the sound of breakfast cooking when a low rumble caught her ears.

The sound began to grow and Robyn realized it was Sage humming. It took a while, but Robyn eventually recognized the tune. Sage began to sing the words slow and low in her ear.

"She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her.

"She's got a smile that heals me. I don't know what it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me..."

Robyn was swept up in the moment. It felt romantic and absurd at the same time and she hardly knew how to react. It felt too surreal. What exactly was going on here?

She pulled her head away and looked Sage straight in the face, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Billy Joel? What are you doing?" Then it hit her and Robyn's eyes flew open wide.

"Oh my gosh!" she announced. "You're a huge dork!"

She half expected Sage to suddenly frown at her or some similar action that told he did not appreciate the comment. But all Sage did was laugh.

"You always tell me that," he said fondly.

He reached down and kissed her soft and sweet. Robyn didn't try to stop him. His kiss felt wonderful and she was too stunned to respond. She looked at him blankly for a while and then her mouth slowly shifted into a soft smile. She finally understood exactly what was going on.

_You ARE Sage. It's not like you were never acting like him, it was that I never knew the real you at all._

Sage stopped dancing. "What is that look for?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"

Robyn pulled out of the embrace feeling a little wiser. "It's nothing. Oh hey, you know what? I totally forgot about this, but we should probably call the guys and tell them that you were in a car accident. I'm sure they would appreciate knowing what happened." Robyn turned to flip her pancake. It was a little on the dark side from being forgotten for so long. "I'm not sure, does Rowen work on weekends?"

Sage's question stopped Robyn cold.

"Who's Rowen?"

Robyn paused, wondering if she heard right, before rotating her head to look at him. "You know, Rowen Hashiba? Your best friend since you were a kid?"

Sage looked at her blankly. "I think you're confused with someone else."

Robyn turned full around. "You know, your FRIENDS? Rowen? Cye? Ryo? Kento?"

Sage shrugged helplessly. "Honey, I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

It felt like Robyn's heart fell into her stomach. She took a moment to try and quell the panicked feeling rising up inside her. This wasn't right. This, all of it was very, very wrong.

"Address book," she said to Sage. "Do I have an address book? Where do I keep it?"

Sage was taken a bit aback at her current state and the question. "Why are you asking me where you keep yo–"

"Just tell me! Where do I keep it!?" Robyn practically screamed.

Sage jumped back from her outburst, looking more vulnerable than he had even the night before. "Uh, your night stand in the bedroom... I think."

Robyn ran for the bedroom and flung open the drawer of the night stand. Inside was a single black book and Robyn flipped through the pages with shaking hands. It was just as she had feared. The names of all the people she knew; none of them were in there. In fact, no names were in there at all. Page after page was completely blank.

_It's as if no one else exists for us,_ Robyn thought fearfully.

Then, one name showed up in the otherwise empty address book.

Mary Anne. No last name. This was it.

Clarity rang through to her bones. Robyn knew this was a message to her and she knew what she had to do. Quickly, she dressed and grabbed some money, not worrying about her hair at all. Clutching the book to her chest, Robyn ran out of the room, nearly mowing down Sage in the process.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sage asked as he grabbed her shoulder to steady them both.

Robyn's eyes were wide.

"I have to go! Right now. It's very important. Please stay here and watch the pancakes. I'll be right back!"

She managed to grab a jacket as she ran out the door, never waiting to hear what Sage had to say to her. Her heart pounded as she got on the bus, clutching the address book to her chest. The ride seemed to take a day and a second all at once. It felt as though she had all the time in the world to plan for what she was going to do and none at all. The bus reached her stop and Robyn sprang from her seat and out into the pouring rain.

Robyn ran block after block, getting drenched, but not caring. When she finally reached her destination, Robyn was a bit surprised with herself. She thought she might lose her nerve by the time she got there. After all, this was the moment of reckoning. All the wondering she had done, it would be revealed here. But she didn't stop at all. Robyn practically ran into the door pounding on it with all her might.

The door didn't take long to be answered and a surprised Mary Anne looked out at her.

"Robyn? What's going on?" she wondered. "You're positively soaked! Are you okay?"

"Don't play with me!" Robyn shot back. "What's going on?"

Mary Anne blinked innocently at her. "What do you mean Robyn?"

Again, Robyn surprised herself not only with how fast she pushed herself into Mary Anne's house, but with the force she used as she shoved Mary Anne against the wall.

"Stop lying to me! I know it's you!" Robyn's voice rose to almost a scream. "You've been in every world! Why are you doing this? Tell me, what is this?"

Slowly, Mary Anne's wide eyed expression melded into a knowing smile.

"Well, it took you long enough to figure it out," she said in a deeper voice.

Robyn lost all her gumption as Mary Anne changed her tune. Her courage was gone and she backed up as she looked at this new Mary Anne with wide eyes.

"Though I suppose now the trial run is over." Mary Anne nodded.

"Trial run?" The words slipped out of Robyn's mouth before she eve realized she had said it.

At those words, the house–the whole world– disappeared. Even the ground was gone, and Robyn stumbled, feeling like she was going to fall. However, the blackness beneath her stayed solid and despite the lack of light, she could still see her hands in front of her. And then, something else appeared from the blackness.

One by one they appeared in the order Robyn had met them. The Ronins, her friends, of the other worlds. Or were they? The slight differences that Robyn tried to convince herself were there could no longer been seen. Even things like Kento's age or Sage's injuries. They looked exactly as she remembered them all from her world and there they hung in the air, their feet a few inches off the ground. Arms and their sides, eyes closed and heads slightly bowed.

As she stared at them, a voice spoke, reverberating all around her.

"Now that you have seen the possibilities, it's time to choose..."

To Be Continued..


	11. Robyn: Part One

Author's Note: Wow, have I been MIA or what? Sorry guys, I think I really needed a break from the fandom or something. Admittedly, there have been other fandoms keeping my attention for the past year or so. But last night I had a Ronin related dream that, for whatever reason, put me in the mood to finish this chapter. Sorry it's so short. But maybe if you leave me awesome reviews it will fuel me enough to write the last one. hint, hint ;)

Ronin Special #1

What Might have been

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 5: Robyn, Part 1

All Robyn could do was stare. All five of them were right in front of her. They hung neatly in front of her in a row, heads down and lifeless. But it was them. Had they really been there with her the entire time? Through all those different worlds? Was it really was them? It took her a moment for the words to sink.

"What do you mean, choose?" she said to nothing in particular.

Mary Anne's form appeared again next to the five unconscious Ronins, hovering in mid air. She still looked like Mary Anne, but her face had changed. There was purpose behind those eyes which had shifted to a deep red color. She wove through the floating warriors with a stride that told she had power behind her.

"I mean it's time to pick one, Robyn," her voice was deeper, forceful. She said Robyn's name almost with the mocking of a greater being. "Five different men. Five different futures; each full of possibilities. Each one capable of giving you everything you always wanted. Now you can choose which one will make you the happiest and that future will be all yours forever."

Robyn paused, eyes wandering from Ronin to Ronin, then to Mary Anne and back again; trying to let it all sink in.

"Or," Mary Anne continued. "Would you rather mix it up a little?" She ran a hand down Kento's arm. "Don't want children? I can make that happen." She fingered Ryo's back as she passed behind him. "Happier marriage?" She stopped at Cye to caress his cheek. "Get rid of "Costume Night"?" she said with laughter in her voice. "Just name it and I will give it to you. Any man you want in any world you want. I will build you your dream's paradise; just tell me what it is."

Robyn was quiet for a while more, but it was obvious in her face that her mind was racing to wrap around this new information.

"So..." she finally said, choosing her words carefully. "You want me to pick one of them and you will... create a world for the two of us to live in?"

Mary Anne smiled. "That is correct. Whatever is your wish, I will make it so for you and your one, true beloved. And you will live blissfully there for the rest of your days."

Robyn furrowed her brows. "What about the others? What will happen to them?"

"Nothing, of course," Mary Anne insisted. "They will go on about their lives as if nothing happened. Free and unharmed, I promise you."

"But, there will only be four of them," Robyn argued. "They'll be missing one. Won't they–"

"They will not remember. They will continue on with their lives, not ever knowing what transpired here. The one you choose will not be missed."

"But...that's not right. You can't do that to people. Even if they're happy, you can't give someone a fake world to live in. It... it..."

"What wrong with it?" Mary Anne said, coming forward. "Human's wish to disappear into their own personal realities all the time. I am granting that wish. Why would you not want to take advantage of it? I am giving you the opportunity to have everything you have always wanted. Why would you not want to accept it?"

Robyn furrowed her brows. "You can think I'm crazy if you want, but I want a life that's real. I want one that I've built myself and one that I'll share with someone who wants to be with me, not someone who was tricked into believing that's what they want."

Mary Anne smiled. "You really think none of these five would be happy with you unless I "tricked" them into believing they loved you?"

Robyn's eyes widened and she looked at the five young men in wonder. Was it possible their affection was genuine?

"Well?" Mary Anne continued. "We're wasting time. Pick one."

Robyn was still staring up at her friends.

Her own world. With any one of them. All those things she got a glimpse at. All those different kinds of happiness she had a taste of. It was hers if she just asked for it.

She slowly turned back to the blonde with the red eyes. "I can't," she said simply.

A rumble of anger surged through the blackness.

"You WILL choose." Mary Anne's voice rose with dangerous power. "You are not allowed to leave here. I am being very generous in allowing you one of them to stay with you. I will give you everything you ever imagined. How can you not take it?"

Robyn smiled sadly. "I can't. I won't separate them. I won't choose which one they have to lose."

The world around them rumbled again, growing dark and Mary Anne's face twisted in anger, her –it's – eyes glowing in impatience. She stormed up to Robyn and an invisible force shoved her down. Robyn trembled on the ground, feeling a taste of the power this being had. She could feel the absolute strength of this... thing and its world swirling all around her.

"This is your last chance!" a booming voice snarled. "Your eternity is waiting. You cannot escape it!"

Robyn swallowed, trying to find her voice.

"Then it will just have to be me," she managed to get out. "They need each other more. Let them all go home. I'll stay here."

Mary Anne seemed to boil before her eyes, her fists shaking, power radiating off of her. Darkn clouds swirled over her head. Then she forced herself to calm down.

"You make no sense to me. Nor do you realize exactly what I'm trying to do here. I am _saving_ you, Robyn. I am giving you something better than what fate has in store for you. You would be a fool not to take this!" Her voice rose with passion and frustration. "Don't you understand? I am not the villain here! If you love them then understand that they are better off away from you. The crossing of their paths and yours was fate, but it's a cruel one. I am here because I pity it and I want to help you. Taking you out of their lives will be a blessing to all of you, but for you, I will also grant a companion so you will never be alone. You just have to tell me which one you want."

With these words, Robyn actually felt her own anger growing and she stood up, glaring at the being she only knew as Mary Anne.

"Whatever you think you're doing, this isn't compassion," Robyn hissed. "It's torture! And no matter what you say, you can't erase people's hearts! You can't take them away from each other and wipe their memory and expect them to never feel like something is missing from their lives. It doesn't work that way!"

She paused to swallow, knowing the words she was going to say next would be the hardest.

"I don't know who you are or why you are doing this, but I can feel I don't have the power to stop you. However, I will not choose. If you say that me being with them will not make them happy then just take me away, I will go if it will be better for them. But please don't take them away from each other." Robyn fell to her knees, head down, tears threatening to fall. "I'm begging you. Please leave them alone."

Mary Anne watched her, a look of disapproval on her face. But in the end, she sighed.

"Very well. If that is what you wish. If you insist on existing alone, I suppose some people just won't be helped. We will go then and–"

Mary Anne was cut off as a large blade was pressed against her throat.

"You may go," Sage said in a calm voice. "But I do believe you have something of ours that must remain behind."

Any argument Mary Anne had was interrupted by a second blade joining the first. Ryo, like Sage, was dressed in normal clothes, but had his armor's weapon in his hand. He brandished the Wildfire sword with all seriousness.

"And it is not up for discussion," Ryo insisted. "So I suggest you leave now and take us back or my friends and I are going to have some problems."

Mary Ann looked up to see Kento, Rowen, and Cye all standing between her and Robyn. All armed and looking extremely unhappy with their current situation. Whatever power the being possessed, it seemed unwilling to match it against the power of the five warriors.

She chuckled to herself.

"Very well. You are all fools, but I cannot feel sorry for you now. You were warned about your fate and you chose it willingly." She looked up at Robyn who was standing between Rowen and Cye. "You invite tragedy to your front door and now you'll have to live with it forever." She suddenly disappeared and everything went dark.

Mary Anne's voice seemed to echo as it lingered behind.

"Good luck, warriors. You're going to need it."

* * *

Robyn awoke with a start and it instantly all came back to her where she was when this had first happened. They had gone to Ryo's family cabin for a weekend getaway. It was Friday and they had arrived there that morning. After they had moved in all their gear they had gone hiking and Robyn had taken a nap under a large tree which was exactly where she was when she woke up.

The snapping of a twig made Robyn jump and she looked up with wide eyes when she saw all five of her friends standing around her. At first, she wondered if she had been the only one to experience what she had. But then Kento reached out a hand to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a serious voice.

Robyn nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet. In a way, she was relieved that they seemed to remember it, too. That she wasn't the only one who had gone through it all. She wanted to hug Kento, hug all of them and revel in the fact that they were back in their own world again. But Kento was stiff and quickly withdrew his hand. With the rest of them, Robyn could feel the tension growing in the air and so she stayed quiet.

"Let's get back to the cabin," Rowen said and everyone seemed to agree.

They traveled in a straight line, three Ronins in front of Robyn and two behind, quiet and stoic. The sun was beginning to set and underneath the tree line where they were walking, it was already dark. The soberness of the atmosphere worried Robyn. Were they all still in danger? Is that why everyone was quiet? Did the Ronins know something she didn't? She was too afraid to ask so she stayed silent all the way back to the cabin and left the rest of it up to them.

Once inside, the facade began to unfold. Robyn knew it well. The act of pretending everything was normal while still being on the look out for anything dangerous. Cye said something about dinner and moved to the kitchen. Robyn poked her head in once and noticed he was constantly looking out the windows and checking the back door as he worked. Ryo and Rowen moved upstairs while Kento and Sage stayed downstairs, idly moving around, but often pausing to look out the window.

Robyn still wasn't sure if she should say anything so she sat herself on the couch, fists on her knees, and waited.

After a while, Sage stopped pacing and sat himself in the couch opposite her. Robyn wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but Sage seemed to sit stiffly and looked very uncomfortable about something. His gaze was more restless than Robyn had ever seen it. He could stare at something for quite a long time without moving. But right now, his eyes flittered about the place, coming back often to her, only to jerk his gaze away again. His actions didn't make any sense, but Robyn didn't dare ask at this time.

There was a familiar scratching at the door. Kento didn't even think twice before opening it. White Blaze pushed his massive body inside, rumbling a deep purr for all the world to hear. As soon as he was in he jumped up on Kento, putting his large front paws on Hardrock's shoulders and rubbing his head all over Kento's face. Hardrock stumbled back from the affectionate assault and spat out tiger hair as White Blaze moved into the living room.

Still purring loudly, he climbed all over Sage who was sitting on the couch and then rubbed his cheek on Robyn's knee. Next White Blazed padded into the kitchen where he rubbed himself back and forth against the back of Cye's legs while Torrent washed vegetables in the sink.

White Blaze then bounded upstairs which directly resulted in a startled cry from Rowen. Then it was quiet as the tiger no doubt had curled up somewhere near Ryo and fell asleep.

"Wow, White Blaze was sure glad to see everyone," Kento said, still wiping off the tiger slobber as he stepped into the living room and plopped himself on the couch between Sage and Robyn.

"You'd think he hasn't seen us for a week," Robyn agreed.

"Or he's very glad we're all back home safe," Sage said quietly.

The other two sobered at bit as his comment. Sage's mention of getting back safe made Robyn shutter. She was also extremely glad she was back. Back to her old life, even if it wasn't always happy or perfect. But it was the one she knew– the one she built herself. And, most importantly, it had every one of her friends in it. She didn't ever want to leave it again. Not for anything. And she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that thing wouldn't take her again.

Thinking about being taken away again made Robyn anxious. Could it happen again or was it over? She really had no way of knowing. As far as she was aware, none of them knew what the being that called itself Mary Anne was or what kind of power it had and if it would ever come back.

Robyn subconsciously shifted closer to Kento on the couch.

Their shoulders brushed and Kento stiffened from the contact.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Cye needs help," Kento announced as he shot up and retreated towards the kitchen.

Robyn blinked in confusion as she watched him leave. Even more confusing, there wasn't any sound from the kitchen when Kento entered. Usually Cye was instantly kicking him back out. But this time there was only silence.

Robyn looked to Sage to see if he had noticed the odd behavior. Sage, for his part, had finally settled his gaze on the window. If Robyn didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was trying very hard to pretend she wasn't there.

Getting a very distinct feeling Sage didn't want her there, Robyn left and headed upstairs. It was quiet up there, too. The door to the room Rowen was sharing with Sage was closed. Ryo's room was open a tiny bit. Robyn peeked in to see Ryo sitting on the floor with White Blaze curled up around him, his back to the door.

Robyn wanted to go in. She would have been happy to talk to - be near - any of them. But Ryo's body language told he wanted to be alone.

So Robyn shuffled into her own room and sat on the bed. It was so eerily quiet in the cabin, it made her uneasy. Her friends weren't like this. Why were they all so quiet? So distant? Robyn slid off the bed to sit on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. With what had happened, she wanted to be near them; she wanted to feel safe. But they, for whatever reason, needed space and quiet for the moment. She just hoped it wouldn't last long.

* * *

When dinner was ready, Robyn hoped normalcy would return with them all sitting together and enjoying Cye's cooking. It didn't come.

Dinner stayed quiet, even awkward. Food was passed around in silence. Robyn couldn't help but notice the Ronins giving each other guarded, almost accusing looks. Furthermore, none of them would look at her.

It confused her to see them act this way. She wanted to hear their voices. She wanted them to talk about what happened and assure her it was over. Likewise, she badly wanted to express to them how relieved she was to be back with all of them again. She wanted to tell them how confused she had been when she was lost and how much she really did love this life she had with them now.

But her boys did not seem in the mood to talk. So Robyn ate her food in silence, granting that which they still appeared to want. All the while letting confusion bubble up insider her at their behavior. Usually they were in good spirits after winning a fight– which they did, didn't they?

Robyn puzzled more than she ate and, one by one, her friends finished and excused themselves from the table. Then they silently threw away their paper plates and left the room. Before she knew it, Robyn was the last one at the table. Even Cye was finishing up cleaning the dishes at the sink and did not stay afterward.

Robyn was left at the table alone. The cabin holding five other occupants plus one tiger seemed empty with the silence. Robyn watched small bugs flitter about the light above her as her food grew cold. She hardly ate even half of it before throwing it away.

Afterward, Robyn wandered into the cabin's main room. No one was there. They were all upstairs and, with the darkness coming from up there, they were either in bed or had their doors closed. They definitely weren't on their guard any more. They just did not want to be around her.

Sitting on the couch, Robyn was beside herself. She didn't know what to do. Why were they like that? Was there anything she could do for them?

Robyn pulled her knees up to her chest. The cabin felt lonely and empty and she was starting to not feel as safe as she originally had. She thought long and hard about all of them and how they had been acting. And even though she definitely didn't want to consider the option, she had to wonder if this was yet another fake reality and she still had yet to make it home.


	12. Robyn: Part Two

Ronin Special #1

What Might have been

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 5: Robyn, Part 2

Cye woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees outside the window. For a moment, he was caught in a dream where he had been living near the shore and where the squawk of seabirds usually roused him from slumber. It was a beautiful seaside home with a long, sandy beach and a large bed where there was always a smaller, soft body to keep him company.

But that had been the dream; the illusion. The truth was that he was camping in the woods with his friends. He was too young to own a house and he was in a bed all by himself. Though he was sharing a room with Kento's large form in the bunk below his. This was his reality.

The other place he had been, everything seemed so vivid, so real. He could remember everything that had supposedly happened though his entire life in that fake world. When he had first awoke from it, it felt as if that had been his real life and this had been the illusion. But soon the sensation changed from feeling like being rudely shoved out of his natural life to being awaken from a dream.

The previous afternoon, when they had all escaped from that world, he understood the silence and the guardedness that went through his comrades. Two realities had crashed together at once when they woke up, both feeling just as real. They all needed to get away to come to terms with their true world and their real memories before they could go further. They needed time away from each other. They needed time away from her.

There was a pang in his chest when Cye thought of Robyn. That... entity, whatever she--it-- was. It had played a very cruel trick on them all. If the other Ronin had experienced anything like he did, he guessed they were also going through the same feelings he was. Anger at what had been done to them. How their emotions were played with without any regard to the lasting consequences. There was a bittersweet sadness at being away from that world that wouldn't got away. And below it all, there was shame. Shame at, despite being back home, still feeling how he did about her. They were feelings that, if they came of their own time, they would have been good and wonderful. But as he stood now, they felt bad.

Just out of high school, Cye felt he was still a bit too young for such feelings. Robyn, especially, with as emotionally underdeveloped as she was, certainly was not ready to have such a relationship thrust upon her without warning. It felt wrong to still care about her that way as the shadows of that dream world still clung to him.

He had to keep reminding himself that it had all been a dream. A very vivid dream to which he was emotionally attached, but still a dream. And like all dreams, he felt its hold on him slowly fade, though it was certainly taking its time. He just needed more time alone to think and get his thoughts in order. Then he would be okay.

Which was why he got up early to sneak down to the kitchen. No one would be up by now, save Sage, who got up even earlier than he did. But Sage would, no doubt, be outside on a beautiful summer morning like this. As solitary as he was, Cye would bet Sage would want to be by himself extra long today. That suited Cye just fine. He was looking for some alone time as well.

But when he walked downstairs, he was disappointed to see there was someone already up and sitting on the couch. Judging by the size and the fact that they had a blanket hooded over their head, there was only one person it could be. Cye's stomach flip flopped. He didn't want to see her yet, he wasn't ready.

However, he had been in the habit of checking on her for too long and he found himself going to her automatically anyway.

"Cold this morning?" he asked simply.

Robyn jumped at the voice. She obviously hadn't heard him come downstairs. She swung her hooded head around to see him. Cye was almost afraid to see her face, but it made less of an impact on him that he thought it would. That face was not the face of the woman he thought he had been married to. That face had been warm and healthy and glowing and lit up when she saw him. This Robyn glanced at him nervously, her face pale against the dark blanket at her eyes wide. Then she pulled it closer around her and glanced away.

"Uh, yeah... a little. It's not too bad."

"Okay, well.. it's too early for breakfast quite yet, but I'll start it in a while."

She didn't turn to look at him again, but her voice sounded normal. "That's fine. Thanks, Cye."

Cye turned to the dining room, pleasantly surprised. That was easier than he thought it would be. What had he been expecting, anyway? She would look at him the way that fictional Robyn from his fake memories did? That something deep would pass between them and they would continue to pine for each other and the life they could have had? That woman and his memories of her weren't real. This Robyn was. And this reality they were living in was still the same as he had left it. That thought encouraged him a bit. Though while he still wanted some time to himself, he felt a bit better about the day.

With that in mind, Cye kept up his daily routine. When it was a bit later in the morning, he set about making breakfast and called everyone down. It did not escape him that the usual enthusiasm to get to the table was lacking that morning. Though everyone came, there was a carefulness about them all. The same quiet guardedness and accusing looks were passed right along with the breakfast food.

Unlike dinner the night before, Robyn was the first one from the table. She had stayed covered up in her blanket while she ate, which wasn't much at all. Then she got up, grabbing her jacket off the hook as she went by. The Ronins could hear her put on her shoes in the next room before there was the sound of the door being closed behind her.

As a result, Ryo got up, throwing some bacon to White Blaze and then letting the tiger out the backdoor to follow Robyn around and make sure she was safe outside. Then he resumed his seat at the table. No one else moved. Everyone continued to sit in silence, picking at their food.

Ryo looked around the table. All heads were bowed in stubborn silence and deep thought. He sighed. He was going to have to start.

He cleared his throat. "So just to be clear, this happened to every one of us, right?"

Everyone stiffened as the subject they were all trying to avoid but were all thinking about was brought up.

"Oh jeeze, Ryo," Kento complained. "We gotta talk about this now? This early in the morning?"

"Might as well," Cye admitted. "Now's the time with Robyn out of the house." He looked at Kento. "Unless you want to let it fester and sulk for another day."

"Yeah," Kento mumbled as he poked at his pancakes. "I kinda do."

Despite Kento's expressed intent, everyone slowly began to raise their eyes to the table and look each other. Each Ronin could see on the other's face they all had somewhat of a similar experience. How similar, they could only guess at as each thought about what had happened to them in their own fictional dream world.

Rowen glared at all of them. "If any of you tried to take advantage of her--"

The table erupted into loud objections and accusations from all parties that lasted for more than a minute before Ryo could be heard above them.

"Guys! Guys stop and sit down!"

The other four were all glaring at their friends as they sat down and tried to compose themselves.

"Look at us," Ryo continued. "It's like we don't trust each other any more. We have to remember that what happened out there wasn't real. No matter what we say or... what we felt, nothing changed here in this world. Our real lives are still the same that it's always been okay? Fighting among ourselves, it may be just what that... thing, whatever it was, wants."

"It seem like it was more concerned with Robyn than us," Sage said, elbows on the table, fingers laced in front of him. "I woke up half way through their discussion, but it made no mention of wanting to defeat us. Whatever the entity was, it just wanted Robyn's happiness."

"You mean imprisonment," Rowen retorted. "That thing wasn't about to let her go back with us, but it obviously wasn't any match for us either. The second we united against it, it was gone. Perhaps that's why it stuck us each in a different world. It wanted to keep us divided and unaware of each other."

"Something still doesn't add up," Cye said. "If it was all about us, then why was she, or it, so obsessed with what Robyn's choice was?"

The table went quiet and the air grew heavy. It was obvious that the thing that had called itself Mary Anne wasn't the only one preoccupied with what Robyn's choice would have been. It had crossed every one of their minds at one point. What if she had chosen them? What if they had stayed in that life? No Dynasty, no armors, no fighting for the fate of the world. Just normal life. They had gotten a taste of normalcy. It was hard to shake.

"Whatever it was," Sage said. "I have a distinct feeling it won't be back. At least not anytime soon. It didn't get what it wanted even before we jumped in. I doubt it will, at least, try the same trick again."

The other Ronins all seemed to agree. More silence passed.

"So..." Kento then said. "Since we are discussing, do we WANT to talk about what exactly happened to us in those worlds?"

Everyone was uncomfortable again, but Kento was past his own discomfort. This was his only invitation. They take it now because he was not offering again.

"We all had nearly the same experience, right? We were all married to Robyn? Or at least some kind of serious relationship with her?" He studied their different faces. Most were giving some kind of reluctant nod. "The whole thing, wedding, house, kids..."

Rowen spat out his drink, his eyes wide. "You had kids?!"

"So what?" Kento challenged. "That's the normal thing to do. Unlike you, Mr. Abnormal. I'm surprised you committed enough to put a ring on her finger."

Rowen suddenly looked guilty.

"You didn't marry her?" Kento demanded. "You son of a–" He suddenly jumped up and reached for Rowen across the table. Strata stumbled back out of his chair to stay out of reach.

"Hey! Hey!" Cye called, standing as well and stretching his arms between them. "It doesn't matter! It wasn't real, okay? These weren't our life choices. They were made for us."

"So?" Kento said, still riled up a bit. "This thing obviously knew us enough to create a place that fit our personalities. Cye, you married her, right?"

Cye flushed a bit when attention was turned to him. "Uh, yes of course, but that wasn't really--"

"And Sage, you did, too, right?"

The blonde still hadn't moved from his original posture, mouth hiding behind his interlaced fingers. "I believe that's private."

"Coming from you, that's a yes," Kento concluded. "And Ryo, you--"

Ryo stood up from his chair and promptly left the room. The other Ronins watched him leave, unsure how to interpret that. But without Ryo, the discussion disappeared and each one finished their breakfast and left to go back to their own thoughts.

* * *

Kento spent the middle of the day lounging outside on the roof of the cabin. It was a cooler day up in the mountains so the sunshine and the warm roof felt good. He could just lay their with his arms folded behind his head and drift off, sometimes thinking about so many things and sometimes thinking about nothing at all.

He needed this time, even after they were able to talk a little bit. Which Kento had to admit, did make him feel better. Somehow it was reassuring to confirm that his friends had gone through similar experiences and they understood each other's confusion at the current situation. Unfortunately, there was also a small part of him that was irritated he wasn't the only one dealing with similar feelings left over from a romance with the same girl. It stirred an unfamiliar feeling of protectiveness in him which didn't feel right since he knew she wasn't his to protect in that way. Kento tried not to think about it too much.

Likewise, other false memories he tried to stay away from. More intimate thoughts that a husband would have for a wife that made Kento flush and his heart pick up. Those definitely were fake memories and he spent great effort not to let his wandering mind entertain them. If he didn't think about it, he knew that, too, would eventually fade away just like everything else. He just needed to give it time.

A safer subject to dwell on was the fact that it seemed while all the Ronins had an experience with Robyn in those dream worlds, they weren't as similar as Kento originally thought they were. Rowen, at least, had a completely different adult life than he did. Who knew if any of the other Ronins had children in their lives with Robyn.

It had been one of the surprisingly acute pains he felt once ripped from that world. He had children whom he loved more than his own life. And now they were not just gone, but they had never really existed. It was an emotional attachment he could never imagine before. Sure, he had naturally assumed when he got married there would be children to follow, but that was the extent of his thoughts on that subject. To feel the pride and joy of actually being a father was a bit overwhelming and so alien to his young, teenage mind. And somehow, Kento had an inkling none of the other Ronins could relate to it.

Suddenly, Kento wanted to see Robyn. The real Robyn of this world. He wanted to see her face and confirm that she was okay and that they were okay together. He wanted to laugh with her about how crazy all this had been and know that life was okay the way it was now.

He really hoped she would come back to the cabin soon.

* * *

But Robyn didn't come back the entire day and the Ronins left it at that. They were all taking in their alone time, hardly even interacting with each other. Robyn was allowed as much alone time she wanted as well.

When it started to get dark, Ryo stood on the porch and whistled shrilly into the woods. White Blaze roared back immediately from not too far off. There was no warning in his tone which meant where ever they were, they were near by and they were fine.

The night grew darker. The five Ronins sat around the dinner table, food ready, but not eating. They continued to wait until there was the scuffling sound of sneakers and large paws coming from outside on the porch.

Ryo was standing right at the door when Robyn came in. She balked, almost bumping into him. White Blaze pushed his way through, unconcerned.

"Dinner's ready," Ryo said flatly. He couldn't seem to make his voice sound any warmer than that.

Robyn glanced over at the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now..." she said softly.

"You sure?" Cye called from the table. "You haven't eaten since this morning."

"We waited for you," Ryo stated. He couldn't stop himself with being irritated with her for some reason.

Robyn instantly looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I'm going to bed."

She quickly slipped past Ryo and up the stairs.

Ryo watched her go before stalking over to his chair and sitting at the table. His brows were knitted until he noticed the others staring at him.

"What?"

"You okay Ryo?" Rowen asked. "You look kind of mad... at Robyn..."

The stiffness instantly fell from his shoulders and he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cye asked.

Ryo looked away. He didn't really. Even though he had insisted everyone talk earlier, when they had started comparing notes, Ryo realized his sentiments towards their dream world lives were completely different from his own. His other four friends had led a happy fantasy life, he had not. It made him feel confused, cheated somehow. And he didn't want to admit it to the others.

"Just lay it out there, Ryo, come on," Kento urged.

Ryo felt a certain frustration bubble up again at the sound of her name.

"There," Rowen pointed to the expression he was making. "That thought right there. Share that with us."

Ryo shot him a sharp look. "It's none of your business, Rowen."

"You may want to consider venting now," Sage said quietly. "It would be better to do it here than take it out on Robyn again. It wasn't her fault."

Ryo shot up out of his seat. "That place wasn't so great for me, alright? I tried so hard to make it work, but I was working for someone who didn't care about me, who manipulated my feelings to get what she wanted. Who cheated on me..."

"Robyn? No way," Kento retorted. "She wouldn't do that."

"She didn't care!" Ryo shot back. "I don't know why, if it was a trick or not but I'm glad I'm out of there." He looked down at his plate and suddenly didn't feel so well. A kind of sickness that started in the chest and spread everywhere else.

"I'm not hungry any more. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ryo turned and tromped up the stairs. He was only half way up when murmurs from his friends downstairs reached his ears. He didn't care what they were saying. He knew they were discussing what he just said and what it all meant compared to their own experiences. He was done with it. At this point, all Ryo wanted to do was go blissfully to sleep and not think about it.

Unfortunately, there was still something in his way. The hall was pitch dark save for the light coming from one open doorway. Peeking her head out was Robyn. Ryo could only guess she heard at least his tone when he had raised his voice downstairs. She looked worried, her large eyes wide and trained right on him. Ryo didn't want her to look at him, he just wanted to go hide. He just had to make it past her and then he would deal with the rest in the morning.

"Ryo," Robyn tried as he tried to walk quickly by her.

"Not tonight, Robyn," he said, keeping his tone as neutral as he possibly could. "I just can't do this tonight, okay?"

She let him go. Ryo didn't hear her say anything else and he didn't look back as he reached his room at the end of the hall and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was so hard to sleep that night. Cye tossed and turned, his head filled with so many thoughts and questions and memories: some real, some not. It was worse than the night before. The first night he didn't toss so much, he just dealt with the confusing emotions and let it pull him into a disheartened slumber.

This was different. With more information coming to light from his friend's experiences, more questions filled his head. Questions, questions and more questions. None of them had answers. Nothing he could think of gave him closure or rest. The darkness was drilling into him. Cye couldn't lay there any more. He had to get up.

Once on his feet and making himself some tea downstairs, Cye felt a little better. His head wasn't so jumbled when he wasn't in a half sleep trying to keep his dreams and his waking thoughts apart. He sat at the silent table and sipped the warm liquid, all the while repeating to himself that no matter what happened, everything was okay now.

His real life was exactly the same before this happened. Everything between then and now were just thoughts and emotions. Nothing tangible, nothing that could hurt them. He told himself he was thinking too much and making things to complicated. It wasn't that bad. There was nothing to worry about. He should just let it go and go to bed.

After telling himself that several times and taking a few deep breathes, Cye felt he was good to try getting to sleep again.

Silently he slipped back up the stairs, careful to make them creek as little as possible. Down the hall, almost to his door, but then he stopped next to Robyn's. It was closed and he didn't hear anything coming from the other side. It was habit to check on her, but for some reason, this felt like he was doing something he didn't normally do.

Still, Cye turned the knob soundlessly before pushing the door open just a few inches to peek in.

He hadn't made much noise, but Robyn's head still raised. She had been sitting on her bed in the dark, legs pulled up and forehead resting on them. It was obvious she was not sleeping either.

"Robyn?" Cye asked quietly.

Even in the dark, Cye could see how wide her eyes were. Almost as if she were frightened of something.

"You okay?" he asked as he came inside.

Robyn didn't respond. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping herself upright. Cye reached out and touched her forehead.

"Robyn, you're getting a fever. You should get in bed and get some sleep."

"I can sleep," Robyn sighed tiredly.

Cye smiled kindly at her. He understood that feeling very well.

"You should at least lay down and try." He reached for the covers to pull them back for her.

"No," Robyn insisted. "I CAN'T sleep. It always gets me when I sleep and I wake up somewhere else. I'll never get home."

Now Cye was confused. "Robyn, but you are home."

"How can I tell?" Robyn demanded with a crack on her voice. She sounded like she was about to cry. "Every place seems so real! I thought they were real. How can I be sure this one is the real one?"

Tears were coming now. Cye could see them in the faint light from the window. He put a hand on her arm.

"Robyn, this is real. You're home now, I promise."

"It doesn't feel like it. All of you are acting so strange and I don't know what to do." He heard her try to swallow a sob. "I'm so tired of not knowing where I am or what's going on. I can't do this any more."

Cye felt a pang in his heart at her words. That morning when he saw her on the couch. She hadn't slept the entire night from fear of being taken away again. Now she was attempting to stay up another night in a row. During the day she wasn't eating, the poor girl was practically killing herself with worry. Cye couldn't let that go.

There was a part of his mind that was still in fear of getting too close while certain memories were still vivid. But Cye ignored them as he put his arms around her. He was surprised and relieved how like the real world it felt to hold her in his arms. It grounded him somehow. It made him feel sane and safe. Everything would be alright now. He held her tighter as the girl's shoulders shuttered with sobs.

"It was so hard," Robyn whispered in a tight voice. "When I woke up in that world, I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know how I got there and I was afraid to say anything."

Cye furrowed his brows and pulled away a bit. "Wait. You were in those worlds, just as yourself? No past memories? You're saying you were just... you?"

Cye had never considered Robyn didn't have the same false memories. From how the others had acted, they hadn't either. They had just naturally assumed she, like them, had been brainwashed into thinking those false realities were real.

Robyn scrubbed at her eyes, trying to calm down. "I just woke up in a bed I didn't know. I had no idea how I got there. And you were there, but it was a completely different life. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that if I tried to explain to you, you would think I was crazy. So I just tried to pretend. I'm sorry, Cye. I'm so sorry."

Cye thought back to the past few days of what he thought were false memories. They were actually the most vivid ones he had. He originally thought it was because they were the most recent. But now he realized it was because those were real memories. And the more he thought about them, the more Robyn's actions now made sense.

"No, I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Cye said. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just know that you are home now and you're safe, okay?"

"And the others are here, too?" Robyn asked. "In the other worlds, you didn't know each other. It was like they didn't exist. But everyone is here now, right?"

"Yeah, Robyn." That answer didn't come from Cye. It came from Kento who was standing in the door way. "We're all here."

He walked in and sat himself on the foot of the bed.

The mere act of being able to see two Ronins at once seemed to raise a great weight off Robyn's shoulders.

"You need to sleep," Cye said. "You're not going anywhere, I promise."

Robyn nodded and climbed under the covers with Cye's prodding. But she still looked worried, sitting with the blankets pulled around her, balling them in her fists. It was clear she still feared what would happen when they left. Cye and Kento looked at each other and made an unspoken decision between the two of them.

"Scoot over," Kento said as he climbed into the bed.

Cye wordlessly did the same on the other side.

Robyn looked a bit surprised, but allowed them in without saying anything. The bed was normal size so three people had to really squeeze in tightly to fit. Cye and Robyn faced each other on their sides with Kento pressed against her back.. Cye had his hands on her shoulders with Kento's arm flopped lazily over her side. Robyn's arms remained folded against her chest as if afraid to touch either of them. But eventually, they could feel her body relax under their protection.

"It will be okay," Cye whispered. "It will all be okay." It sounded like it was just as much for his benefit as it was for Robyn's.

One of her small fists found its way around the material of his shirt and she gripped it like she never planned to let go.

"Just don't go anywhere."

Kento's arm tightened around her in response. His urge to protect was still there, but it wasn't the same as before. He was relieved to feel his normal emotions returning. His urge was to not only protect Robyn, but Cye and the others in the house as well. This whole mess would not happen again if he had anything to say about it.

The small body next to him fell into a deep sleep, utterly exhausted. Cye slipped off a while later. Kento stayed aware for a while yet. In the dark it was easier to entertain the possibilities and let the imagination go. What if that had been his life? What if it could still be?

When he looked at his friends, he realized those questions didn't matter. What was happening right now in the real world was the most important. The future would work itself out in its own time. And with that realized, Kento too, drifted off in a satisfied slumber.

To be continued in part 3...


	13. Robyn: Part Three

Ronin Special  
What Might Have Been  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Six: Robyn Part 3

The next morning started as usual, as if the turmoil within the group of warriors still wasn't stirring inside them. One by one, each came to the table, roused by the smells of Cye's cooking. Kento was the last one downstairs and it was clear by the looks he received that the others knew he hadn't trundled out of his own room.

Cye kept up no pretenses over what had transpired.

"Is she still asleep?" he asked.

"Like the dead," Kento confirmed as he sat down. "She was exhausted."

"And what exactly happened last night that made her so tired?" Rowen mumbled. He still wasn't awake enough to give the question his usual sardonic tone.

"Robyn didn't sleep at all the night before," Cye said calmly, setting the last plate of food on the table before sitting down himself. "She's utterly terrified that if she goes to sleep, that thing- whatever it was- is going to take her again. Kento and I caught her attempting to stay up last night as well."

"Yeah," Kento added, "apparently, whatever it was just made her wake up in these worlds. Unlike us, no previous memories, just suddenly there and she just tried to... go with it, I guess."

Sage narrowed his eyes in thought over this new information. Ryo kept his poker face on.

"Wait, wait," Rowen said, now a bit more awake. "So you're saying a lot of the things we remember doing with Robyn, we may not have actually done with Robyn?"

"Looks like," Kento replied as he dug into his food.

"Well, what kind of time frame are we talking about here?" Rowen continued. "We had a lifetime of false memories lived in one afternoon. How much of that did Robyn live through with us?"

Cye shrugged. "I didn't think to ask her that. It could be anything, I suppose. A day, a few days, a week, maybe even a few years. No more than high school age at the most. She told me she remembered her old life and she just wanted to get back home- back here."

"So?" Ryo grouched. "What difference does the time mean?"

"It's a whole hell of a difference if it means we didn't all sleep with her when we thought we did," Kento shot back.

"Uh, morning Robyn," Cye quickly said as he stood.

Everyone glanced behind them to see the bedraggled visage of a skinny girl with red hair and bloodshot eyes staring at them. She had put on a hoodie and warm socks with her pajamas and looked a bit dead on her feet. Cye quickly escorted her to a chair between himself and Sage.

"Here you go," he said, setting a plate of waffles in front of her. "I hope you're feeling better this morning."

Robyn just stared at the food, her mouth salivating at the first sign of warm sustenance in twenty-four hours. She picked up her fork in a shaky hand and dug in. The first bite she swallowed threatened to come back up as if her stomach didn't remember was solid food was any more. She ate the second bite more slowly, though it wasn't any easier to get down. Maybe it wasn't her stomach. Maybe it was the five pairs of eyes staring at her. Eyes all attached to so much emotion.

Robyn put her fork down, looking a little sick. "I can't do this any more," she croaked in a hoarse voice. She drank some milk and cleared her throat.

Sage was already getting up from the table.

"Sit down," Robyn ordered with a force in her voice that surprised even her.

Sage stiffened and froze for a moment, then silently reclaimed his seat.

Robyn cleared her throat again to expunge the morning fuzz. Then she let out a heavy breath to steel herself.

"I'm still not sure what exactly happened or why it happened," Robyn began. "But I'm done not talking about it. This is what happened to me. I woke up in a strange reality, able to remember everything about my real life except for how I ended up in those... dream worlds- or whatever they were. I was shoved into each world one by one, only staying within it for two or three days, never knowing when I would be taken again. Usually, it would be after I had fallen asleep and I would just wake up in another bed with..." She glanced around the room and then down at her hands, "with someone else.

"I didn't know what was going on. The best explanation I could come up with was that I was in some alternate reality with an alternate version of you guys and I was taking the place of an alternate version of me. I didn't know how else to define what was happening to me and I was afraid to tell any of you guys the truth. I thought you would think I was insane. I thought I would be ruining the life of the other Robyn who's place I had taken. So I just pretended I was a part of that world and played along the best I could. I'm sorry for lying like that. I should have known better. I should have figured out what was going on and tried to do something."

The room stayed quiet for several moments. Robyn's shoulders stiffened in the awkwardness until she looked like she was sitting in a permanent shrug. She finally found the confidence to glance around the room at the others.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kento heaved out a big sigh and set his fists on the table. "I'm really sorry to ask this, Robyn, but I think it would be best to clear the air about this now. Did you actually sleep with any of us while in those worlds?"

Robyn's jaw dropped and she looked appalled. "No!" she barked at him.

Kento balked at the unexpected reaction and even looked a little hurt. "You didn't have to say it like that..." he murmured despite the fact that her answer was a relief to all males present in the room.

"Certainly not for lack of trying on the parts of most of you," Robyn added as she sipped her milk.

Then room went quiet again as accusatory glares were passed around the table.

Robyn forced herself to eat another bite even though her stomach didn't really want it. Her confession and the silence didn't seem to be helping.

"I guess this isn't going to fix itself," she finally said. "If I have to talk it out with every single one of you separately, I will. Who's going first?"

The Ronin still remained quiet. None of them wanted to do it. It almost seemed to do with the fact that it was Robyn ordering them to, so they were against it. They were used to telling her what to do. After a good few minutes of silence, Cye stiffened and prepared to be the first to volunteer. Robyn was right, they needed to do what they could to get past this.

Before he could make any move, however, Robyn decided for them.

"You," she said, pointing to Ryo, "you're first." She got up and started for the back door without looking to see if she was being followed. Once there, she held it open expectantly.

Ryo didn't move for a while. He had a stubborn aura about him that his friends were far used to. But Robyn stayed by the back door, holding it open and watching him. Finally, Ryo stood, his chair scraping shrilly on the floor. With hands in his pockets, he skulked outside and Robyn followed him to the back porch, shutting the door behind them for privacy.

Ryo continued down the steps and a few yards away from the house before he stopped and stared moodily at the trees, refusing to look at the redhead standing next to him.

Robyn watched his stubborn profile for a moment, zipping up her hoodie against the morning chill.

"Look, I'm sorry for how your life was in that world," she started. "It must have been a horrible feeling to live with day by day. If I would have known it was really you stuck in that place I would have tried harder. I would have told you from the beginning what was going on with me. I would have done everything I could have for you. I still tried, even though I thought it wasn't you. You were still Ryo even if you weren't m-" She cut herself off from saying 'my Ryo' and instead went for "the real Ryo."

She moved a bit closer, leaning over to try to catch his gaze. "I didn't want to leave you there, no matter who you were, but there was nothing I could do. I was powerless." Robyn looked at her shoes, her hands hiding in her sleeves. "I'm always powerless. I can't ever do anything to help. But that horrible person in that world wasn't me, Ryo." She said his name with extra emphasis, but he still refused to look at her or say anything.

"I would never stop caring about you, okay? You will always be important to me. Anything else you saw in there, anything else you believe is a lie. I'm real and I would never do that to you."

Ryo glanced at her once, then looked at the ground. The expression on his face had softened.

"Now," Robyn continued. "You can continue to be a grouchy pants about it if you want, but I'm still going to give you a hug."

Ryo kept his hands in his pockets as she advanced, but he did not move away as she threaded her arms through his and hugged him lightly around his torso. She remained there only for a few seconds before pulling away. But then Ryo's arms came to life, wrapping around her and holding her tightly against him-much tighter than she had. They stood there for a bit longer, Ryo resting his cheek against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

Robyn just clutched him tighter to let him know he was forgiven.

When they finally pulled away, Ryo didn't say anything else. He gave her a small smile and it looked as though a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He turned and started off down the path. Robyn understood Ryo's penchant for long walks in the woods and let him go. When White Blaze saw where his master was going, he bounded out the door after him.

Robyn watched them disappear in the foliage before going back inside. She returned to the table to find it empty. Of course she would be a fool if she expected the rest of them to still be sitting there, waiting for her to confront them.

Then Sage came into view, placing a steaming plate on the table.

"I warmed up your breakfast," he said easily. "I didn't think you'd want it cold."

"Uh, thanks," Robyn looked stunned as she sat down.

Sage sat across from her, taking upon his normal detached facade as he sipped his tea. At first, Robyn wondered why he of all the Ronin had chosen to stay behind. Then she reminded herself that Sage liked to be in control of the situation. He knew this confrontation was coming whether he wanted it or not. He would have rather chosen the time and place himself so he could be properly prepared instead of waiting for Robyn to corner him.

Robyn, however, quickly found herself distracted from Halo's presence by the warm breakfast before her. Suddenly she was famished. Maybe talking to the boys was good for her as well. Sage waited patiently as the redhead polished off her food and gulped down her milk appreciatively. She looked happier and healthier when she finally turned her gray green eyes at him again.

"Well, I'll never think about flower pedals the same way again, I'll say that much."

Sage choked on his tea. He had to pat his chest a few times to dislodge it out of tubes it was not meant to be in.

"That... that was..." he floundered.

Robyn just smiled at him in such a way that Sage was a loss for words. For a moment his expression was full of trepidation of what this girl knew and what she would say to him.

"Sage," Robyn started slowly, "one day you're going to meet a girl who you can be silly around and laugh with and you will feel safe to be yourself. That's how you'll know you've found the right one."

Sage's fearful expression turned thoughtful as he mulled that over.

"You know that was me when I freaked out on you and locked myself in the bathroom, right?" she continued.

He nodded slowly.

"Yours was the last world I went to. By the time I got there my sanity was fried. I was so done, Sage. I didn't have the strength to put up with much more." She sighed. "And then you got hurt. Well, I guess you didn't _really_ get hurt in, you know, real reality. But I thought you, or someone who looked exactly like you, got hurt and it was my fault and I didn't want anyone hurting because of me. So I'm sorry about that."

Sage just gave her a shadow of a smile and shook his head as a motion of dismissal.

Robyn sighed again, more heavily this time as if unloading a large burden. "Anything you want to say to me?"

The blonde young man across from her stayed quiet for several moments. Robyn wondered if he planned on saying anything at all.

"You can leave those dishes," he finally spoke. "I'll clean them for you."

Robyn was speechless for a moment. Then a little disappointed. "Oh, okay," she said as she stood. "Thanks."

What else was she expecting from him? Just because she had seen him with his shields down, just because she had laughed with him and kissed him didn't mean anything. None of it was real. It might as well have all been a dream. And maybe that was a good thing. It was probably for the best to have nothing change, no matter what happened. Reality needed to stay as it was and Robyn decided she could be okay with that.

Still in her pajamas, she climbed up the stairs to return to the bedroom she was using. But instead of dressing for the day, she flopped tiredly on her bed. She was glad she hadn't encountered any of the other boys on her way up. Talking to them like she had a handle on things was exhausting. It was so much easier to let them take control of the situation and tell her what to do. She needed some time to rest before she could steel her nerves enough to confront the next one. Not to mention her body was telling her she had more sleep to catch up on.

It wasn't long before Robyn had drifted off, curled up in her blankets. Thoughts of getting her boys stable were at the forefront of her worries. Having talked with two of them pressed her fear of being taken again to the back of her mind. As she slept, however, it still niggled at the edge of her thoughts.

* * *

Robyn awoke to being curled up tighter than she remembered when she had fallen asleep. The second thing she was aware of was that she wasn't alone on the bed. Her eyes popped open and she immediately sat up. The hand that was resting on her shoulder fell away. Robyn stared in alarm into Rowen's calm blue eyes. He had been reading a book, her head resting on his thigh. For a moment, Robyn felt that panic of the whole thing happening all over again.

"You're still in the cabin," Rowen informed her when he saw her scared expression. "The others are downstairs. Sage is outside."

Robyn sat back on her heels, rubbing her sore neck from sleeping in such an odd position. It was still bright outside.

"What time is it?"

"Around two, maybe." Rowen handed her an apple. "You missed lunch."

Robyn hungrily tore into it as she settled next to him, both of them sitting on the bed with their backs against the wall.

"So," Rowen said after a while of listening to Robyn crunch her food. "Is this going to be one of those things we're going to look back on and laugh?"

"Oh, I'm sure in a few years it will be hilarious. But right now, it's still too soon." Then, after a few moments, Robyn chuckled to herself. Maybe it was a little bit funny. "What is it with you and boobs anyway?"

"What's wrong with it?" Rowen defended. "I am a straight, healthy young man. It's normal to like boobs. Ask those guys downstairs. I bet they all like boobs, too."

"You left Sage out of that."

"He likes them, too!" Rowen barked louder. "I would bet my life on it! Not that I'm meaning _yours_ specifically-or lack thereof..."

"Of course." Robyn sighed heavily.

Rowen glanced down at her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad things are getting back to normal. It's also nice to have someone who will actually talk with me instead of just letting me talk at them," she added. "Ryo and Sage didn't really have anything to say."

"Maybe they'll think of something to better articulate themselves later. You did sort of spring it on all of us pretty quick."

"Well none of you were doing anything," Robyn countered hotly. "How are you supposed to keep everyone safe and save the day if all of you are sulking in your rooms?"

Rowen abandoned his book and used his long arms to pull her in. He tucked the smaller form against his side, chin resting on the top of her head. "We still would have protected you if anything happened. We wouldn't have let you go through that again."

Robyn, who was still a bit gun shy from her world hopping, instantly stiffened in his arms. When it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything else, her body slowly relaxed and she began to appreciate the sanctuary that was his embrace.

"Just tell me one thing," Rowen then said. "Being in that other world, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

Robyn quietly thought about the world they shared together. She recalled their date, being trapped in the rain, snuggling in bed. Even that crazy breakfast argument. It was a new feeling to share living space with someone who loved you more than anything else, who was supposed to be your partner going through life, who's existence meant you never had to do anything alone.

"No, it wasn't so bad," she said softly. "Maybe one day we can all have happy lives like that. But that particular world we were in wouldn't have really made us happy. We didn't choose it and our friends weren't in it. How could it really have been a full life?"

"I suppose you have a point there."

"When we do find our own happiness, it will be something we've built ourselves. It will be something we can fully accept without any guilt. Maybe even a happily ever after, if you will."

Rowen's chin continued to rest on the top of her head. "You've thought about this quite a bit, haven't you?"

A sigh from Robyn. "I've had plenty of time and opportunity to wish for it, yes."

She felt Rowen hug her a little tighter.

"I need to shower," Robyn announced.

"Yes, please do."

She smacked his arm and he let her go.

"I better not come back here to find you still skulking around my room, going through my underwear, you pervert," she warned.

Rowen laughed. It looked like everything was returning to normal.

* * *

Robyn stayed in her steaming shower longer than one needed to for a hot summer afternoon. The isolation was therapeutic. It was comforting to know she was alone in the bathroom, but there were still five young men around, watching out for danger. That was how it was supposed to be. This was her reality.

As the water sprayed over her, Robyn's mind idly wondered what it would be like to have another person in the shower with her. Strong arms pressing her against a hard body, skin on feverish skin. She shook her mind of the thought the second it entered. At the same time, she realized that she was unable to put a face or identity to that body. It could have been any of them. Or none of them. Either way, she vowed to entertain the idea no more.

Once cleaned and dressed, Robyn dallied in her room, working on drying her hair. Then she finally decided she should go back downstairs and see if she could face the remaining two Ronin before the day was up.

Like ripping off a band-aid, she reminded herself. Get it done as quickly as possible.

As she descended, she heard the familiar voices talking below. To her relief, the tone was light and happy, like it should have been all long. She slowed her steps so she could listen to them for a while before her presence interrupted it all.

"A college professor, really?" Kento's voice was heard. "Cye, that's so boring. I'm disappointed."

"What do you think I should be then?" Torrent remarked. "We're not all going to keep fighting bad guys like you're obviously going to do."

"I'm not saying I'm going to go be a cop now, that's a tough job," Kento shot back.

"And you know how Kento doesn't like a challenge," Rowen put in.

"Screw you, Rowen. You don't know me."

"I was thinking more like a Jacques Cousteau for Cye, always filming the ocean wildlife," Ryo said. "Or Steve Irwin."

"Cye, say crikey!" Rowen told him.

"Or maybe working at Sea World."

"Oh Sage, not you too."

The laughter instantly died down when Robyn entered the room and she regretted being the cause of the silence. But it was nice to see there was still an air of good humor about them when they all turned and looked at her.

Robyn lingered a few feet away from the couches, not saying anything. Even with their laughter and smiles, seeing all five at once was a bit intimidating for her. Now she was the one being weird. Her mind berated her to snap out of it and act normal.

She didn't get the chance. Kento was standing up, looking right at her.

"Hey Rob, how about you and me go for a walk outside?"

She hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward. "Um... kay..."

Pausing to put on her shoes, Robyn shuffled out the door, having the feeling there were a few different pairs of eyes on her when she left. She heard Kento's heavier footfalls on the porch steps behind her and she fought the urge to pick up her stride as if she was being chased. There was a small trail through the tall weeds that led around the back of the cabin. It was too narrow for more than one person so Robyn was forced to keep walking with Kento at her back.

Even though he extruded a calm aura, Robyn's shoulders would not relax, though she tried her best to appear as nonchalant as possible. Soon, the path opened up as they neared the lake, allowing the two to walk side by side. Robyn preferred this to him staring at her back, but Kento still didn't say anything to her.

Then he chuckled to himself. "I keep wanting to walk with my arm around you, like how that fake dream told me we always walk together."

Robyn lifted her eyebrow at him, giving him a dubious look.

"But I know it's not real, these feelings, these habits I'm trying to break. All of us know it's not real. But those places messed with us pretty bad. I mean, I had friggin' kids, Robyn. Two of them. And I loved them more than I thought I could love anything. Now they're just gone because they never really existed. And my wife-" He cut himself off as he glanced away from her. "I had a whole family. I felt whole. But all of that was just nothing. Smoke and mirrors. I'm trying to forget. It gets a little easier every day. But you've gotta give us a break, Rob. It wasn't the same for us as it was for you. We need some time."

Robyn watched her feet as she walked. "Sorry, I know I'm being selfish about this. I was trying to hurry this along to help myself, so that you guys would be able to protect me if anything happened again. I was only thinking about me."

Kento halted her by grabbing her arm, turning her to look at him. "No, you're not selfish. I heard you in there, we all did. You were willing to stay with that thing all alone if it meant the rest of us could go home."

Robyn looked away, embarrassed.

"Then what would have happened to the five of us if we came back here without you?" Hardrock pressed.

Robyn sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you. I was trying to save you and I didn't have much else to bargain with."

"Hey, we do the saving around here and don't you forget it."

Though his tone was sharp, Robyn still had to check his face to make sure he was being serious. He was.

"Yeah, okay," she said quietly.

"And... I love you," Kento mumbled as he turned and looked at the lake. "Not like- in _that_ way, but... you know what I mean."

Robyn couldn't help but smile at his sudden insecure posture. "Yeah, I know. Me, too."

* * *

Robyn and Kento returned to the smell of dinner cooking and the others rifling through a pile of VHS tapes to feed to an outdated TV.

Rowen looked up first when they came through the door. "Hey, did Kento tell you about our plan? That all five of us are going to date you at once and it will solve all our problems?"

Robyn's eyes went wide and Kento pounced on the bearer of Strata.

"Rowen, joke about that again and I'm going to drag you outside and kick your ass for an hour."

"But we'd put her on a rotating schedule, Kento. You'd still get your fair turn."

Rowen squawked as Kento tried to punch him and they tussled around on the floor. Cye was standing next to Robyn shaking his head at his immature friends.

"Food's ready guys."

"Alright!" Kento punched Rowen's bruised shoulder one more time and then gave up his victim for something better. He was the first to the table as the others shuffled in.

Cye put a hand on Robyn's shoulder to catch her attention. "It's your turn to help with me with the dishes, okay?"

Robyn nodded. She knew what that meant.

After dinner, while the others were eating popcorn and watching Alien, Robyn stayed in the kitchen as requested. She stood over the running water, scrubbing plates while Cye dried.

_One more, _she told herself. _I just have to talk to one more and I'll have done all I can. The rest will be up to them._

They stood together in silence for several minutes. Each seemed to be waiting on the other to speak first. Robyn figured it was her responsibility to start the conversation, but she wasn't drawing up a blank on what to say. Cye had been exactly himself in that world, she wasn't sure what they needed to discuss. What could she talk about to him?

"Um... the costume thing..." Cye said awkwardly.

Oh yeah, that.

"That wasn't... I don't even know where that came from. It's not me. It wasn't even-"

Robyn spoke up to put him out of his misery. "That wasn't you," she said with conviction. "We were all played with. We were all set up with false realities. And we certainly don't have to speak of that again, I'm not judging."

Cye looked relieved.

"Yours was the first world I woke up in," Robyn continued, watching her hands clean. "I was so confused, so terrified. I would have had an emotional meltdown if you weren't there."

"But I didn't help you," he reminded softly. "I didn't know there was anything wrong. I wasn't in there telling you we would figure this out together and everything was going to be okay."

Robyn looked at him. "But you were still _there_. You were still you. As scared as I got, I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me. It was how I managed to keep it together. I just wish I had known better what was going on. If I did have to do it again, I would be smarter next time. I would try to help you remember the truth..."

She drifted off when Cye's hand landed on her head. He looked at her with a stern face.

"There won't be a next time," he vowed. "She's not touching you and you're staying with us."

Robyn smiled gratefully. It was reassuring to hear him say it out loud. She believed him.

"I'm sorry this has been hard for you guys, too. Kento told me to cut you all some slack and give you more time. I understand that this was way different for you than it was for me. If you need me to do or not do anything, you can tell me and I'll try my best to make it easier for you guys."

"We'll be fine," Cye assured her as he put away the last plate. "We were emotionally invested in those worlds by force. But in the end, the truth is it was all synthetic, a trick of the brain."

He patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing real or important came from those worlds and eventually it will be as if it never happened."

Cye walked off feeling lighter while unbeknownst to him, Robyn suddenly felt a pressure in her chest she was not prepared for. For him, perhaps for all of them, nothing lasting came from that experience. Given the proper time frame, they would move on and their hearts would revert back to as they were before. Because to them, everything that happened to them was fake. A farce, a lie.

But for Robyn, even though in a false world, her emotions had been real. She had not been manipulated, given fake memories, or counterfeit feelings. Everything she had felt for each one of them had been her genuine affections and she suddenly felt like she had been given the worst part of this horrible deal.

After drying her hands, she wandered back into the living. The lights were off and Cye had already found himself a seat with his fellow warriors as the movie flashed across the screen.

Robyn stayed in the light of the kitchen, watching them all from behind. Taking note of the lights flickering off their profiles. Whatever they had felt then, they would all eventually shrug it off and move on. They would never be aware that there were times when she had kissed each of them with genuine affection. That the promise of those worlds did often sweep her away and she fell for them one by one for real.

She had been so swept up in the stress and the worry of being out of control, her other emotions had been ignored. Robyn was good at locking such things away when life got hairy. It helped her survive, to keep her wits about her so she wasn't ruled by emotion.

But now, she suddenly felt another wall shoot up between them, separating herself from her friends. Her feelings toward them would stay and theirs would not. Knowing that made her chest ache.

That night, Robyn's dreams were a disordered mess. There was no plot to them that could be described. Each Ronin played a cameo, causing her emotions to roller coaster. But one main character remained a constant. The blonde woman with the red eyes.

Mary Anne.

Robyn could almost feel the physical heaviness on her body despite her dream state as her last confrontation with Mary Anne played itself over and over in her head.

Her eyes popped open, light streaming in through her window. Mary Anne's words were still very clear in her mind and Robyn felt a palpable truth to them. They had all been missing the big picture, what Mary Anne had been trying to do with all of them.

Robyn felt as if her entire mental state had been altered with so many emotional revelations having crashed upon her in such a little time. She wandered downstairs, fully dressed but almost in a daze.

All Ronins but Rowen were in the kitchen eating when she walked in. Just coffee, toast and fruit was on the menu that day. They would be packing up and heading for home soon.

Robyn put an orange in her jacket pocket and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"I'm going out for a bit," she announced to all present company in general. "I want to do some thinking and I should give you guys some time away from me, too." She kept her tone light and a smile on her face as she next pilfered herself a piece of toast from a stack on the table.

"Don't stay out too long," Cye called after her just as lightly. Her presence didn't seem to distress the warriors too much any more, though they did appreciate her giving them some space.

Robyn's response was completely garbled by the toast in her mouth as she slipped out the cabin's front door. White Blaze wasn't around to go with her this time and she didn't mind. She was pretty sure Mary Anne wouldn't come back for her again. Robyn had now received her message loud and clear.

The sky was bright and cloudless, the forest already warm despite the shade from so many trees. Robyn circled the lake, taking idle steps, in no hurry to make her way around it. It was large enough it would take her about an hour to walk the entire circumference anyway. But only when the trees had completely hidden the cabin from sight did Robyn allow herself to fully open up to her feelings and the thoughts raging around inside her head.

She paused to stare out at the water, the tiny bugs causing ripples on the otherwise smooth surface. The truth of the matter was that she had completely fallen for five different men. She had let each one of them kiss her and she had kissed them back with true affection. And if she was honest with herself, she knew if she would have stayed in any one of those worlds long enough, she would have succumbed to it. She would have eventually given in and given each one of those men what they wanted. And she would have wanted it, too.

It felt like a shameful secret. She could never admit to them that she was in love with all five. It sounded ludicrous. What kind of girl was she to love so many like that? How could she even begin to explain it to them when they were trying to get over any and all romantic inklings toward her?

And from the very beginning, her subconscious had been working to block them out. Her feelings toward them were put on hold so that she could make sure she was safe first. Robyn felt like a horrible person. She was always thinking of herself first. As much as the being had scared her, Mary Anne had given Robyn a way to do something for her boys instead of just for herself.

_If you love them, then understand that they are better off away from you. _That's what Mary Anne had told her. _Taking you out of their lives will be a blessing to all of you._

It was probably true. Robyn knew she was tainted. Despite the defeat of Nago and his minions, there was a darkness in her that would be there her entire life. It seemed it would always attract danger. It wasn't fair to the Ronins to ask them to constantly stand up to defend one person. Their responsibility was to the entire world, not just her. It was selfish to continue to put them in that kind of position.

There, in the silence of the woods, Robyn made a choice for her future. In the end, she hoped they would all understand and, eventually come to forgive her.

Upon nearing the end of her sojourn around the lake, a tall figure came out of the brush, hands in his pockets. Robyn was surprised to see any one of them.

"Hey," Rowen greeted as he approached. "Do you mind some company?"

"Do _you_ want some?" Robyn tested. "I kinda got the feeling you guys were getting a little tired of dealing with me. I was out trying to give you some space."

Rowen just shrugged. For some reason, he was taking the entire situation far better than any of the others. Robyn wasn't really sure if that was a credit to him or not.

She lifted her shoulders lightly herself. "Well if you're fine with it, I don't mind the company."

She continued on her route and Rowen fell in step beside her, seeming content to just be in her presence. Robyn thought maybe he had something specific to say to her, but he was keeping silent.

"So how do you think everyone is doing?" she decided to ask. "I remember when I woke up, all of you looked so pissed off. And the five of you were moody for so long. I tried to help, but maybe I made it worse in a way, I don't know."

"We're fine," Rowen insisted, gaze remaining on the trees. "None of us may be happy about what we experienced, but the truth of the matter is that nothing bad really happened to any of us. None of us were attacked or hurt physically. We're just all sore because it was like someone showed us a big, chocolate cake. The best we've ever tasted. And then it was suddenly taken away from us and we were told it never existed in the first place."

"That the cake was a lie?" Robyn joked. "Yeah, I can understand that scenario. And then you wake up to remember you didn't even like chocolate in the first place. And now it's weird whenever you look at chocolate."

Rowen glanced in her direction. "I don't know if I would take it _that_ far. I know those worlds were fabricated with you in mind, but do you really think there weren't things in there we wanted as well?"

Robyn almost tripped on a rock as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"All of us wish for a life like that. No armors, no nether realm, no battle scars. Someone who cares about us. Normal lives. We finally got a taste of that, too. It's hard to be pulled away from something you wish you always had."

Robyn didn't say anything. She watched her shoes as they walked.

"Can I ask you something?" Rowen said, stopping in his tracks.

Robyn had already gone a few more paces before she paused to look behind her questioningly.

"Do you mind telling me exactly when it was you came into my world? When it was actually you?"

Robyn took a moment to think about it. "It was the day I kicked you out for being a pervert," she said flatly.

Rowen looked away and scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Then the next day, you took me out on a date," she continued quietly. "It was the first real date I think I've ever been on."

His smile was soft, as was his voice. "My pleasure."

He continued to watch her quietly and Robyn was frozen by his gaze. She remembered that time when he held her in the rain. It almost made her feel like smiling. That is, until she noticed he wasn't necessarily looking at her face.

She folded her arms over her chest with an angry sound, turning away from him. "Stop ogling at me, you asshole!"

Rowen coughed out a laugh, though it was still as gentle at his gaze. "Sorry, force of habit."

The other Ronin were loading things into the car when Robyn stomped angrily out of the woods, barking about how she didn't believe in using such lame excuses. Rowen was stumbling after her, trying to keep his balance while he was laughing so hard.

The scene broke what little tension was left among them that day. As the car drove away from the cabin, the teens let their odd experience stay behind in the woods. Perhaps the strange energy would be absorbed by the forest and remain there to haunt the next group of unknowing campers.

Either way, this group was putting it behind them. Only the future really mattered and they were determined to look ahead, not a single glance behind.

In the days to follow, Robyn set to work preparing herself. She dug up her passport, gathered her meager savings and bought a plane ticket for the US. She knew this was the right thing to do. She had to distance herself from them or the danger would start again. Only she didn't know how to tell them.

When all was ready, she packed her things and just left for the airport, hoping none of her boys would find out in time catch her. It was time to run again. Running was all she knew how to do.

The End


End file.
